Deku's World
by yoitsmetaco
Summary: After being quirkless from most of his life, Izuku received another power that would allow him to stand up as a Hero. Slight JoJo cross.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Welcome to my first fanfic!

I hope you guys enjoy what I do, but be warned there is bound to be grammar mistakes and spelling errors, as you see English is not my first language, but I will try my best. Also, I have nothing planned am just going with it.

This is going to be a slight cross-over with JoJo's Bizzare Adventures, Mostly I will give some characters stands from the series.

Well let us start this new bizarre adventure

Ch:1 The World Chose You.

"No man is created equal" Was something I had to learn when I was diagnosed as "quirkless".

You see a quirk is an unnatural ability that gives humans and some animal superpowers. Quirks were discovered not too long ago and back then, they were considered dangerous as people did not know how to control them, and those who managed to understand how their quirk worked used them to commit crimes and make their lives easier. These people were labeled as Villains.

But it did not take long before someone stood there to stop them. Those who stoped said villains are now known as heroes.

" I am sorry Ms. Midoriya, but your son Izuku is in fact quirkless," The doctor told my mother.

" That's impossible there has to be a mistake! There has to be something wrong!" My mom Inko pleaded.

" There is no mistake, If you look closely at the x-ray you can tell that your son still has the extra joint in his small toe that tell us that your son has no quirk."

"Sorry kid there is nothing I can, do," said the doctor while looking straight at me.

After those words got out of his lips. My world crashed on me. My dream to become a hero was ripped into pieces.

Something I forgot to tell you at the beginning of this story. In this world, there are still people who are still quirkless, around 20% of the world that is, and I am part of that percentage.

later that same night, while watching my favorite video of the debut of, the greatest hero of all time, All-Might. I asked my mom a question...

"Mom do you think somebody without a quirk... can become a hero?" I finally let out the question in tears.

" I am so-sorry Izuku! I am sorry" she said while crying on my shoulder.

Since then my life had become miserable. The kids at my school started to bully me and my, who used to be my best friend, Bakugo was the worst one of them all, not even the teachers cared for the quirkless boy, to them he was nothing but a waste of space. I became a Deku, somebody who can't accomplish anything But by halfway through my last year of middle school that changed.

After a long day at school, and constant bullying that became part of my life. I decided to take a long way home to avoid bakugo and his lackeys. And oh man! that was a choice that I would never regret.

Not long after walking down the streets of a weirdly quiet Musutafu city, I hear somebody yell at the top of their lungs.

"SOMEONE HELP!"

For some reason, without thinking I go to the source of the scream and I see an elder looking man in an alleyway fighting a robber, over what seemed to be a weird-looking arrow.

I decided to hide behind a trash can, " What can I do if I call the police they will take to long, if I go there to help, what could that acomplish, the robber probably has a quirk, he could easily kill me..." I kept murmuring until I hear the old man getting hit by something.

I looked at the scene and I saw the old man bleeding from his lips and other multiple areas, and I hear him almost whisper while letting tears fall off his eyes fall "Help."

I could not take it any longer I needed to help right now or the old man would get killed, I needed to be a hero. That's when I got out of my hiding spot while grabbing my backpack, sprint towards the robber and yelling at the villain, " STOP HURTING HIM" before he could react I hit him across the face with my backpack, making the villain stumble but besides that, he was still standing.

"Not going to lie kid, that was ballsy, but also a big mistake," As soon as the masked said that, he came straight at me with a knife in hand and the arrow in the other, with an almost inhuman speed he dashes and tries to stab me, with the knife but I quickly used my bag as a shield to protect me but that really didn't matter as he used the arrow to stab me in the chest, as soon as the arrow hits my chest two things happened, One, the arrow got inside my body and came out of the palm of my hand and flew away which surprised the villain and, 2. I hear the words "MISSOURI SMASSSHHHH" before I blacked out.

it took 2 days before I woke up, but when I did, the first thing I saw was my mom crying her eyes out, and not long after that I also started to cry.

" IZUKU! YOU FINALLY WAKED UP! YOU HAD ME SO WORRIED I THOUGT THAT YOU- THA-THA... YOU!"

"I AM SO-SORRY MOM, IT WAS STUPID FOR ME TO HELP I DONT KNOW WHAT HAPPENED MY LEGS MOVED ON THEIR AND OWN AND I-I-I- AM SORRY".

After crying from what seem to be hours, the doctors came to check on me and to tell me that I was good to go. After getting my stuff back and getting in the car, my mom tells me how worried she was and how she was going to make me katsudon. Once we arrived home I tell my mom that I was going to my room. After sitting on my bed, I opened my bag to see that one of my books had been stabbed, and of course it had to be my analysis for the future book

"All this hard work for nothing" I said a bit sad

I soon changed my mind though, because when I opened my book I saw with huge letters " To my fan and fellow hero, for helping me save a life I give you this autograph" signed All-Might

"No fucking way!, no way, no way, OH MY GOD OH MY GOD ALL MIGHT SIGNED MY BOOK" I started to jump like a crazy fangirl finally something good happened in my life, ah, but me being an idiot, I accidentally let go of my book which then flew out towards the window.

"_Please don't,"_ I thought as the book got ever so closer, I tried to stretch my hand out the window to catch the book but I could not reach it while thinking of why this was happening to me a hand appeared out of thin air and caught the book, then it placed it on my hands, and of course, like any other reasonable person would have done, I yelled, "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

... TO BE CONTINUED

**Well what do you think for my first chapter? I know it was a bit long but I tried my best to give some expo.**

**Next chapter I will finally give izuku his stand [ZA WARUDO] If you already didn't guess by the title.**

**but hey please a review in what you tought about my first ch. ever, and also in what to improve! hasta luego!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello_!_ **Thanks, everyone for**_**_ coming back, I wasn't expecting as many reviews as they are, This is my first story so this feels kind of weird but I am liking it so far. Well, anyways I will answer some questions at the end of the story. also, _**_Italics means that a character is thinking, kind of forgot to say that._

**Chapter:2 Stand****_ing P_****roud.**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!**_" _**Right after screaming the hand disappeared and my mom came crashing through the door.

"IZUKUUU DUCK!"

next thing I know, there is a frying pan flying straight at me. Before I could process what she yelled, the hand appeared one more time, stopping the frying pan from hitting my face.

"Izuku, how, how... did you catch that?... quirk?" was the last thing she said before passing out,

"MOM!" I ran to catch her, but the floating hands caught her first.

"_What's going on!?, is this... is this my quirk!?" _I thought as I carried my mom to my bed. Once I got her to bed the hands left my vision.

Before I could find a solution to my problems, mom jumped out of bed, gave me a mamma bear hug, and started to cry, How does she cry so much? I don't think the human body has enough liquids to cry an actual river.

"My baby finally got a quirk! I am so happy right now I could cry even more!"

Starting to shed a tear myself I told mom "Me too mom but if we both cry now, we might just drown in our tears"

She let out a short giggle and stopped crying. "You're right honey, but can you show me your quirk?"

"You mean the floating hand that just appeared? I don't really know how to make them appear" I scratched the back of my head

"What floating hands? I thought you caught with some form of telekinesis like me" she tilted her head and gave me this confused look

"You didn't see them?"

"No, maybe I was so surprised that I missed them"

"hmmm that's bizarre"

"Talking about bizarre" Mom said while snapping her fingers, "Wait here, I forgot to give you something" She left the room and came back with an envelope.

"This is a letter from the elderly you saved, he said to give it to you when you wake up, and if anything bizarre happened to you, I wonder did he know that you were to awaken your quirk?

"Huh... well I guess Il re-" my stomach started to growl.

"Oh my God, I completely forgot the food, go ahead and read the letter while I finish cooking"

"Ok" and soon she left

All right lets read this, I tore open the envelope and I started to read what was written in it.

"_Dear Midoriya, if you are reading this than that, means that you survived the trial of the arrow, and obtain a power that many wish they could have"_ I stopped reading "_Wait_,_ Survive!?" "and I am truly happy that you were chosen when I heard that a quirkless boy jumped out to protect me, I knew that you deserved some typer of power worthy of a hero such as yourself, well anyways, I wrote this letter to explain a few things. __First what you just obtained is called a stand, a physical manifestation of your mental and spiritual fighting spirit, second only stand users can see other stands, third only stands can hurt other stands. Anyways I wanted to meet somewhere to give you more details, the address to where I want to meet is in the back of this letter, also thank you for saving me sincerely... Francesco Zeppeli P.S Meet me at 8 am"_

"As much as I wanted not to cry, I could not stop myself, "He told me that I was a hero and I deserved this power, this stand, whatever this is" After drying my tears, again, I looked at the back of the letter, to see the address Zeppeli sent, I pulled my phone out of my pocket and then looked up the address, "Trattoria Trussardi' Is the first thing that showed up.

"An Italian restaurant?, Well I guess that makes sense, judging by the name he's probably European, if not specifically Italian, well I better go if I want to know how my stand… wait if he knows what a stand is that might mean that he also has one, meaning that there might be other people with stands, do people with quirk have different stands? It would make sense and… mumble, mumble, mumble"

While having the greatest brainstorm of my life, my mom interrupted me with a loud "Food is ready!"

"Coming!"

After getting the table ready, and sitting down to eat, my mom asked.

"So sweetheart what was on the letter?"

"Surprisingly an explanation of what my "quirk' is," I said while making air quotes around the word quirk.

"He knew that this would happen?, but how did he know? also why the air quotes?" She Asked while borrowing her eyebrows,

"Yea it looks like he knew, he said to meet him tomorrow at in an Italian restaurant, not too far from here to give me more details, also he said that whatever is that I got from that day is not a quirk, but a thing called a stand, I don't really know what it is but I really want to find out."

"Hmmm, I don't really want you to go, I know tomorrow, is Sunday and there is no school, this might be dangerous, but I also know that I won't be able to stop you so" She gave me a warm smile "go ahead and go...but please send me a text when you leave home, and when you get there, " she gave me a serious face "and IF YOU SEE ANYTHING DANGEROUS please run away from the problem, and not towards it" She pleaded

" I promise mom, I won't do anything stupid or dangerous" I smile

"Then it's settled, now let's eat"

After eating, my food, and noticing that it was late, I decided that I need to go to sleep, and so I tell mom goodnight, before jumping to bed I went to take a quick shower. While laying on my bed, I tried to summon my stand, but I couldn't do it. I kept trying and trying until I noticed that my alarm clock said 5 am. "_Oh No!, I need to sleep fast!"_

"WAKE UP, BECAUSE I AM HEREEEE!' My ALL-MIGHT alarm kept repeating.

I opened my bloodshot eyes and smacked my alarm clock.

"God, what time is it anyway?" I asked myself while turning to look at my alarm clock.

"Oh, it's 7:20 good thing today is Sunday" I grew a smile and closed my eyes again, then immediately opened them again" "Oh crap, I need to be in the restaurant in 40 mins!" I instantly put on a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt that says jacket in white bold letters. Once I got out of my room and made it to the entrance door, I see a letter from my mom "_Remember what we talked about yesterday, ok? also there is breakfast in the microwave"_ I grabbed the note and threw it away_ "_Sorry mom there is no time for breakfast" I opened the door and leave, I pulled out my phone while exiting the apartment complex and sent a text to my mom telling her that I was on my way to meet Zeppeli. After looking at the time I realized that It's 7:40, and the restaurant is 30 mins away walking.

"_Why does the world do this to me?" _I thought while looking at the sky, If I want to make it in time I need to run.

25 mins later.

"I don't exercise at all!, I have no stamina. I was able to run for around 5 mins before I got winded and started to walk instead

"_Well I least I made it, 5 mins late, but hey that's not that bad"_

I stopped walking and stared at the restaurant, It looked like a house that was made into a restaurant, it had a big sign that said the name of the place and a sign that said that all plates courses cost 3,200 yen. It looks like a nice place to eat in. (It looks exactly like how it did in the anime, just a tad bit bigger)

When I walked towards the door I saw a sign with the schedule in it

"_From Tuesday to Sundays from 9:30 am to 8:00 pm, wait! Is it closed?"_

When I reached to open the door somebody from the inside unlocked the door and opened it for me.

"You must be Midoriya right?. I am Matteo Trussardi owner of this restaurant, come right in!" The man greeted me with the nicest smile I have ever witnessed while stretching out his hand to give me a handshake.

This guy is, tall he seems to be around 6 feet tall, he has short dark hair, and blue eyes seems to be around his late 20's early 30's and at the moment he was wearing his chef coat.

"hu-uh Yes, I am Mi-Midoriya yes" I went to shake his hand but as soon as we shake hands he grabbed my arm are and started to feel it.

"_Stranger Danger!" I started to tremble a little,_

_"_Inteso, go ahead, go in is waiting for you," Matteo said with an Italian accent

_" _This place looks really nice," I said as soon as I walked in. (**Again just like the anime just with more tables)**

**"**Grazie, now he is right there," He said while pointing a table "I will be with you gentleman in a minute" and so Matteo left, and I got closer to where he was soon as I got near to his table he stood up. and turned towards me.

"Good morning Midoriya, how are you?"

"Hello, am doi-ing fine" Now that there is no one trying to stab me, I can actually how he looks like, he is just a couple of inches taller than me, he has light gray hair with brown eyes, he had a thick mustache, and he was wearing overalls and brown boots, he looked like an older ripped super Mario.

"Fine uh? Seems you had a terrible morning, don't worry though Matteo will fix real soon, anyways sit down so we can talk" He offered a chair

Once we bot sat down he started the conversation "So did you figure out how to activate your stand?" He took a sip from a glass of wine

"No, I tried to do it all night but I could not summon it, that's why I look so terrible," I said scratching the side of my head, sheepishly.

"I see, well before we commence on how to activate your stand lets wake you up, give me one second Ill be right back" He got up, and went to the kitchen, and came back with Matteo, and 2 glasses of water, he sat down while Matteo handed me the water.

"Here drink this amico,"

"O-ok" I grabbed the glass and took a small sip.

" Oh my God! This is incredible!" " I started to gulp down the water like there was no tomorrow, I put down the empty cup.

"This water is great, it felt like I had been walking in the desert for months and, then made it to the fountain of youth and rank from it, it's so good that " sniff, sniff" it makes me cry"

I started to cry, this water is something else! Ok time to stop crying, wait...why can't I stop!

" I CAN'T STOP CRYING!" The number of tears that I was dropping was ridiculous, mom levels of ridiculous, I felt like somebody was squishing my eyeballs...

Then they stopped

"I FEEL GREAT!" I yelled "I feel like I had slept for 24 hours! Like-like I slept in heaven and came back in a cloud!"

"Grazzie Mielle Amico" Matteo said as he smiles

"So Midoriya, can you guess what just happened," Zeppeli asked

"This is not a quirk, is it? knowing the conversation we are having, this must be the work of a stand, specifically Matteo's" I suspected

"Corretto Amico, This the work of my stand [PEARL JAM] 驚 驚 驚" Matteo said while summoning his stand

I jump off my chair because of his stand, stands? They look like weird Tomatoes crossed with onions with spike teeth and they are extremely small. and they are surprisingly terrifying.

"Is this is a stand?" I asked because this is looks nothing like my stand.

"Yes, you see Midoriya stands are somewhat similar to quirks, stands are unique to each user, stands can look like humans and animals but they can also be things such as houses or even tools, stands have different abilities from one another they might be similar but not entirely the same."

"Really? Than my stand must be humanoid because of the glimpse I got from mine, they were humanoid hands."

" I see... Matteo, I'll take charge from here thank you for your help."

"Nessun problema" and so he left

"Alright the best way to awaken a stand is being attacked by another stand so prepare yourself or... die, 危危" [RIDE THE LIGHTING] 危危" He yelled as he extends his right arm making electrical cables come out and went straight at me.

"Nani!?," I close my eyes "_Soo this were I die huh?_ _By being helped to awaken a power I can't control, am I this really this useless? is Bakugo right by calling me a Deku?, why can't I do anything why?...NO! It's time to bring this cycle of me being useless to an end, I will show the world that I am not useless, I will stand as a hero"_

And I open my eyes once again but with a determined face. and so my stand was finally summoned.

見見見"[MUDA!]"見見見 my stand grabs the cables just before they land on my face'

Got to say my stand looks really badass. green and yellow good color scheme. (Imagine za warudo but slim like in part 6)

I started to breathe heavily at just how close that attack was.

"That stand... looks quite strong, but I can feel how this is not even it's peak strength, so how do you feel" He looked at me

" I feel terrified, nervous and happy"

"Good, to summon your stand you must recreate these feelings, now to turn it off, you must calm down, so take a deep breath"

I start to inhale then exhale

"haaaah" once I exhaled the stand disappeared. and the electrical cables went back to their user.

"I di-did it I finally summon it!"

"Congratulations, let's sit back down" and so we did

" So quick question, what are you going to name your stand?"

"Its name? Well... I really didn't think about that... how about All-Mighty"

"All Mighty? Like a god... hmm Dio sounds better"

"wait that's not what I meant it more like a reference to All-Might, the current number 1 pro hero"

"Hmm, that sounds childish you want to become a hero right? Then maybe by naming your stand in reference to another hero will not make you look good"

"awww, I really liked the name, well I don't really don't have another one, that isn't inspired by a hero" I whined

"I have an idea" pulls out a deck of cards of his convenient pocket in his overalls. then he starts shuffling them. "The Tarot from the Major Arcana describe what a person is going through, how they feel, and what awaits for them in the future" He stops shuffling then puts them in the table "Pick a card"

"Ok" I grab a card and I notice that it was in English, good thing I am an All-Might fan he sometimes speaks in English, and of course, you know I had to learn what he said. "The World" is what it said

"The world represents the end of a cycle, something has changed and what awaits you is a new journey, do you like the name?"

"The world... it sounds good but it sounds better in Japanese "[ZA WARUDO]" my stand stood beside me once I said his name... TO BE CONTINUED

**_Stand stats order Power, Speed, Range Durability, Precision, Development, Potential_**

**_Pearl Jam E, C, B, C, C to A, C. Precision can change depending on the ingredients used_**

**_Ride the lighting C,C, 2 to 10 meters, C, B, B. Ride the Lightning can go hijack a stand or user and zap it with electricity depending where the cables land the damage can change._**

**_Za Warudo, C, B, C, C, B, A, Midoriya still needs to train to reach za warudo's peek._**

**_Well, I did it cheaper 2 is done. I finished this at_****_ 2 am._**

**_So what do you guys think, does it look better than the previous chapter? Now to answer some questions_**

**_God of Hentai... nice name, he will be normal Za warudo, I don't want to make deku too op, and making him Za warudo over heaven would be too _****_much._**

**_Pedropedrin. It was actually Speedwagon the whole time._**

**_DarkElucidor Chikatdzu kanaka teme wo buchi no me tenian de nan._**

**_and to the guests I tried to add more detail so how did that I do?_**

**_and a question for you guys for the pairing, I am choosing between either Toga or Mei which do you think is better? I am going to try to post a poll, first I need to figure out how to._**

**_Please some reviews and some tips to be better at writing and make a better story... Hasta luego!_**


	3. Chapter 3

What's up guys thank you for coming back again, I really appreciate the reviews and favorite you guys give.

So… I decided that the pairing is going to be Izuku and Toga and I think I came up with something that might work, but to make it work I have to make Toga 1 year younger than she is in canon. Also, I decided to change the format from 1st person to 3rd as first-person can get really limited and repetitive… Well with those things out of the way, let's continue with the story.

Chapter 3: 1 Second has Passed

"Than it's decided [ZA WARUDO] it is. All right we have 30 mins before Matteo has to open his restaurant so Midoriya sit down because what I am going to tell you is really important"

Izuku nodded

"As of right now Midoriya, you are in danger"

"In dang-er?! How?"

"Midoriya something I learned through my years is that stand users for some reason attract other stand users. Japan does not have many stand users, the only stand users that I know about is you, Matteo, and me. And Matteo and me being here attracted the arrow to Japan, somehow, which ended in you into having a stand, meaning that..."

"That the arrow has already stabbed other people giving them stands and by stand users being attracted to other stand users it's only a matter of time before I have to-to fight someone with a stand" Interrupted Midoriya

"Correct seems that you really are a smart kid"

"Thanks for the compliment," said Midoriya while blushing a little

"This means that you need to train yourself and your stand, am not going to be able to help you but I will be able to check on you," he said while handing Izuku a piece of paper.

"This has my phone number, let me know if you find anything related to the arrow or any stand users. I will let you know when we can meet" Izuku took the paper

"I will sir, but there is something that I need to know, something that has been bugging me since we started talking "

"And that would be?"

"Where does the arrow come from and since when did stands started to appear?"

"Those are great questions. The arrow is an enigma, we don't know where it came from, or maybe when it came from that matter, all that we know is that it showed up around 70 years ago, and so came the stand users.'

" One more question if I may" Zeppeli once again gave permission.

"Who is we?"

" We as in me and a foundation that has helped the Zeppeli family for a long time now, but that story is going to be told another day, now is time for you to go home, the restaurant is about to open, and we don't want to interrupt Matteo, and his customers."

"Ok then, Thank you for everything " Midoriya smiled

"No problem kid try to train a little at home" smiled back

"I will. Have a great day !" Midoriya said with determination

"You too kid" Midoriya stood up and walked away, but right before he reached the door he heard Matteo talk

"Aspettare. Midoriya" Midoriya stopped and turned around to see Matteo standing in front of him with a card "This card has both my phone number and the restaurants' he handed the card " Please call me if you get hurt in a battle. Capito?' He smiled

"Understood" he smiled "Thank you for everything" and so Midoriya left for home.

The walk back home was uneventful, Midoriya kept summoning [ZA WARUDO] at random times just to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

He made it home around 10:00 am. Once he got home he yelled "YES!YES! FINALLY SOMETHING GOOD HAS HAPPENED TO ME!' he soon got on his knees and started to cry, but this wasn't his usual, cry until you fall asleep cry, this was tears of happiness. " I can actually become a hero know" he stood up and summoned [ZA WARUDO] to face him "Thank you," Izuku told his own stand, and the stand smile back.

"Ok, time to figure out what you can do"

3 hours later.

"_Time to write everything in my new notebook" _ Izuku got to his desk and sat down, at the desk, there was a notebook called "Stand Science" he opened the notebook. The first two pages had info in both [RIDE THE LIGHTING] and [PEARL JAM], and once he flips to the next page. The first thing that is shown is a drawing of {ZA WARUDO] and next to it, there is a series of notes that go into detail about what it can do.

"_Abilities:_

_Stand rush: [ZA WARUDO] Punches incredibly fast, with some force behind the punches._

_Enhanced eyesight: If I focus enough, I can see what [ZA WARUDO] sees, and increase the distance of my sight, NOTE TO SELF Don't look directly at a lamp._

_Super strength: Stronger than me, It can even pick me giving the impression that I am floating._

_Distance: Its range is quite high, I can move him around 20 meters away from me but it gets extraordinarily weak after 2 metes no longer can it do a stand rush, and its strength is similar to mine._

_According to , the stand has yet to reach its peak strength. Maybe another ability?"_

MIdoriya closed his notebook.

"I am exhausted and sweaty, I should probably take a shower" Instead of walking to the shower, he decided to float there. Then after finishing his shower, He passed out on his bed.

A couple of hours later he woke up.

" _*yawn* what time is it?" _He looked at his alarm clock

"_8 pm! I just took a really mean nap! Mom should be here by now" _Midoriya put on a t-shirt and pair shorts and left his room. Once out, he went to the living room and noticed that his mother was asleep.

"_She most of had a long day at work" _He used his stand to pick her up and brought her to her room, once there he put her down on the bed and covered her with a blanket. He turned around and to see a picture of his mom and dad together when they were young.

"_I wish you could be here, mom really needs you.' _He went back to the living room and started to watch tv, Somehow the tv started to show really old animes, the last one he saw was Fist of the North Start, and after seeing the muscular men he finally remembered that he needed to find somewhere to start training.

" I completely forgot, tomorrow I better start looking for a place." After watching a few more episodes of an underrated anime, he went to bed feeling anxious about tomorrow.

The next day.

Midoriya woke up early and got ready for school. After eating some cereal and toast he went to school. He saw the debut of Mt. Lady and wrote about her in his book before getting there. Once in school time seemed to pass rather quickly and a couple of hours, Izuku finally made it to his class.

"Alright kiddos today is time to think about what you are going to do in the future, so here are some printouts for your desired life-course, but whom am I kidding you all want to be heroes," The teacher said, and everybody started to show their quirks

"HEY, NO QUIRKS ALLOWED IN CLASS!" and everybody immediately stopped.

"Hey teach don't you dare put me in the same category as those extras!"

"Yo Bakugo, stop being such an ass" one random kid yelled at back at Bakugo

"YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP"

"Bakugo aren't you applying for U.A.?" another kid who no one will remember asked out loud and everybody started bickering.

"That's right extra!"

"But U.A. is almost impossible to get into" another unimportant charactered declared.

"I aced the mock tests, and my quirk is one of if not the best quirk there is, I will get into U.A., and I will become an even better hero than All-Might and none of you extr-"

"Midoriya you also are applying to U.A. right?" Bakugo got cut off by his teacher.

Silence… Then everyone started to erupt with laughter.

"Yea the quirkless kid is going to be a hero, keep dreaming Deku" "Deku a hero? Please make laugh more"

"DEEEEKUUU!" Bakugo than ran towards Midoriya' s desk slammed his open palms on the chair creating an explosion destroying the seat in the process.

"YOU'RE QUIRKLESS, YOU'RE BELOW AN EXTRA, YOU'RE A DEKU, DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT GETTING INTO U.A." Bakugo screamed at Izuku while making small explosions in the palm of his hands. "We-ll I-I just, I feel I can ac-tually, ma-make it to U.A" Everyone laughed at Izuku, again, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU FEEL LIKE YOU CAN MAKE IT TO U.A. DO YOU THINK YOU'RE BETTER THAN ME?!" I-I-I wou-" "ARE YOU TRYING TO COMPETE WITH ME?!" "I wo-wo- _NO! I already made a decision to change I WILL FIGHT BACK"_ Filled with determination he looked straight at Bakugo. "YOU KNOW WHAT YES" Everybody went quiet, so quiet in fact that you could even hear the intensity. Bakugo was MAD now. Before anyone could process what was going on, Bakugo tried to jab Midoriya on the side of the head, but Izuku saw this coming and blocked it with the side of his arm, Bakugo open his palmed and used his quirk on Midoriya with a small explosion, causing some smoke to cover Midoriya's head. Bakugo gave a sly smirk. Once the smoke dispersed everyone was surprised to see Midoriya without a scratch. Bakugo was speechless as Midoriya took his explosion without even flinching he had this, ゴゴゴゴ Menacing ゴゴゴゴ face on him

"MIDORIYA, BAKUGO TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE"

5 MINS later

Midoriya was outside of the principal's office waiting for Bakugo to come out. From the outside, Midoriya looked fine and calm, but on the inside, it was a completely different _"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! DID I REALLY JUST DO THAT, OH MY GOD! I JUST DID THAT, I CAN'T BELIEVE I ACTUALLY STOOD UP TO BAKUGO… Good thing I summoned [ZA WARUDO] in the last second to cover me, that was a close call._

After a couple of minutes of internal screaming Bakugo finally came out of the office, once he saw Izuku he just clicked his tongue and walked away.

"Midoriya come in" and so he did

"Sit down"

"Ok"

The principal was like well like a wise man once said "You're one ugly motherfucker" (if you want any more detail just think of any fat bastard or teacher you hate)

"So Midoriya I heard what happened and, I gotta say I am quite disappointed with you"

"With me!?" said shocked

"You're one of the smartest kids in this school but trying to fight Bakugo was the dumbest thing you've ever done, but because I am a generous man and you have never done anything wrong I will let this one slip," said the fat man

"But- but he started I just tried to defend myself!" exclaimed Midoriya

"Nonsense!" He smacked his fist on the table, "I heard what happened from Bakugo, there is no need to lie" The ugly man replied, " Just take this opportunity that is given to you or else…"

"Yes sir" Midoriya looked down to hide his face.

"Good choice now go home school is over," the ugly one said

Once Midoriya got out of school, he decided to take the long way home to calm himself. "Of course they blamed me! Of course, they blame the quirkless kid! Bakugo is their golden child their ticket to U.A. Their ticket to more money." Midoriya kept talking out loud about how what just happened was bullshit. He kept walking until he heard a sound coming from the ground, and he stopped. He turned around to see a sewage lid trembling until something green erupted from within the sewers.

"Got to hide somewhere before he gets here," The green mass said as he saw Izuku.

"Perfect" he smiled and dashed to Izuku. Midoriya, on the other hand, froze, he was terrified, before he could run away he got captured by the green goop. Then the thing made out sludge tried to force himself inside of Izuku through his mouth.

"Stop struggling kid, this will only take a minute after that you won't feel any pain. HAHAHAHAH!" The villain started to laugh.

``I_ can't think, I can't even concentrate to summon [ZA WARUDO] if only I had a second to think a second to do something!" _What happened next is something Midoriya would never forget. Everything seemed to turn black and whiteand to slow down, he started to hear clock noises and as soon as those noises stopped, so did everything else.

"_What's going on why did everything just stop moving?... No time to think about that I need to get out."_

Midoriya immediately summon [ZA WARUDO] and started to punch the sludge around his body

"[MUDA, MUDA, MUDAAAA]" and with that last muda Midoriya got out of the villain's grasp by making one side of the sludge monster explode with sheer force. Then everything got color back and time started to resume.

"*Cough* Cough* Am free!" Midoriya got on his knees and threw up the sludge that was still in his throat.

"What the, how did you do that? Your quirk must be incredible, " He gave a devilishly grin "Am going to take your body and your quirk!" The monster once tries to rush to Izuku.

But Izuku stood up, cleaning his mouth with his sleeves. and with new vigor, he said " I am done being helpless. You will not steal my body! [ZA WARUDO]!", and with the sound of two cogs clacking together, the stand was summoned. "MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA [MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA] Midoriya kept screaming the same word over and over just like his stand.[ZA WARUDO] kept punching the slime making it fly around Izuku.

"_ He doesn't seem to take damage, I could punch him until all sludge disperses, but that would probably help him escape, I need to knock him out, he has to have a weakness, but of course he does! The eyes and teeth, why did I not think of that!, but the moment I stop punching him he is going to go inside of me again, I need to do what I did second ago, stop time. if to summon my stand I need to recreate my feelings when Zeppeli attacked me. Than maybe by recreating the way I felt while being trapped, I could do it again."_

_"_Sorry kid but you are just wasting time by avoiding the inevitable just give u-"

"[ZA WARUDOOO] TOKI WO TOMARE_!" Midoriya yelled at the top of his lungs while stretching his arms, and it happened again. Everything lost color and everything had stopped._

_"I DID IT! I STOPPED TIME!, All right no time to waste." _and so Midoriya made [ZA WARUDO] punch every single one of the monster's teeth breaking them all in less than a blink of an eye, and next with one final but powerful MUDA, [ZA WARUDO] Punched out both eyes of the sludge.

Once time came back to normal. Some of the sludge collapsed and fell to the ground while the rest just exploded around Midoriya.

"It's finally over" [ZA WARUDO] picked up the eyeballs that were on the floor, and covered them with his hands.

"Besides terrifying, this is disgusting," He said while eyeing the eyeballs.

And with roaring wind and a loud booming voice came forth "DON'T WORRY CITIZEN FOR I AM HEEEREEE? YOUNG MAN, CAN YOU TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED TO THE VILLAIN?" asked All-Might who look dumbfounded.

"ALL-MIGHT! OH MY GOD! I AM YOUR GREATEST FAN" Midoriya yelled with his eyes shining brighter than any star.

"THANKS FOR YOUR ENTHUSIASM MY BOY, but what happ- are those eyeballs floating?"

"AH! Of co-course the villain, I- I used my powers to stop him, these are his eyes"

"YOU'RE QUIRK MUST BE QUITE POWERFUL TO DEFEAT THIS VILLAIN! I AM IMPRESSED" All-Might said with a huge smile on his face

"Thank y-you All-Might that means a lot to me" Midoriya said with his eyes still shining brighter than the sun.

"NO PROBLEM KID, BUT BEFORE WE KEEP TALKING LET ME TAKE OF THE VILLAIN"

After a couple of minutes of cleaning up and putting the villain in a couple of plastic water bottles. Midoriya asked.

"All-MIght do you remember an incident that happened around 3 days ago, about a quirkless boy defending an old-looking man?"

"MHMMM" All-Might than snapped his fingers. "AH YES, I REMEMBER THAT. YES WAIT! ARE YOU THE SAME KID?"

Izuku nodded

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE QUIRKLESS"

" I am- was quirkless but that changed on the same day"

"I GUESS THE TRAUMATIC EVENT AWOKE YOUR QUIRK"

" I guess so, but All-Might I had a question from the longest time, and that question is… could a quirkless become a hero?"

"VILLAINS ARE QUITE DANGEROUS WITH THEIR QUIRKS, FIGHTING THEM WITH A QUIRK IS HARD AND WITHOUT ONE IT JUST IS RIGHT DOWN IMPOSSIBLE, BUT YOU DON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT THAT ANYMORE, NOW YOU HAVE A QUIRK NOW YOU CAN BECOME A HERO" While All-MIght was smiling, he had yet to realize what he just told, a used to be quirkless, kid. Midoriya's heart was broken, his hero, the one person he idolized for most of his life, told him the one thing he was told since a kid he could not become a hero.

With a fake smile and a quiet voice, all he had left to say was "yea, you're right"

"WELL MY BOY IT WAS NICE TALKING TO YOU, BUT I AM RUNNING OUT, OF TIME, SO GOOD LUCK WITH BECOMING A HERO" and with that All-Might was gone with the wind.

Midoriya was about to cry but he refused to do that "_No. I already cried enough I don't care if the number one hero told me I could not, for God's sake I learned to stop time! I don't need to worry about this anymore I already choose a new future for me, I don't care if anyone else does not believe in me, because I believe in myself" _Midoriya kept walking back home but before he got there he remembered that he needed to look for a place to train and so he kept walking and walking until he made to what seemed to be a junkyard, but in actuality said junkyard was a beach.

"No one comes here anymore, there so much junk here… is that a truck? How did a truck make it here" Midoriya was confused, he decided to get closer to see if the truck still worked. The problem was that before he made it to the truck he heard someone sobbing.

"_Is someone here? _He tiptoed his way to where the sobbing was coming from and so he found the answer to his question as the sobbing came behind an old looking fridge. He got closer, and closer until he was in front of the old fridge. "_Should I say something"_ before he thought of anything else whoever was behind the fridge came around and meet Midoriya.

Said person was a girl around Midoriya's age with messy buns and yellow eyes wearing a school uniform unknown to him, she at the moment was holding a dead bird on her hands, while tears were coming out of her closed eyes. Once she opened them she saw Midoriya and the only thing that came out of her mouth was "Hello?" …..TO BE CONTINUED➡

_**So what do you guys think of the story so far, I've been trying to make chapters a bit longer.**_

_**Anyways for anyone who is afraid of Toga being a hero right off the bat, that is not going to happen she might become a hero down the line but for now she will not, she will still be part of the good guys.**_

_**Anyways please leave some reviews and tips so my writing can get better… Hasta luego!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello Everybody, welcome back, I got nothing to say this time sooo enjoy!...**_

Ch4: Not Alone

"Hello?"

"Hi-i I- are you ok?"

"Yea" she tried to clean her tears off her eyes"

"If you don't mind me, asking, what are you doing in this junkyard,"

"I- this is the place where I come to-". She sighs " I come to relax and control myself" she finished while looking down.

"Control yourself?"

"Yea, to control me" "_Well this is awkward,"_ Midoriya thought.

"Maybe I-I can help you"

"I don't think you want to, nobody does…"

"Well, a lot of people call me a nobody, so maybe I can help...hahaha" Midoriya gave an awkward laugh.

"Hehe," the girl giggled a little. "Are you sure, you want too?"

"I do, but maybe I should introduce myself first, my name is Izuku Midoriya" He gave a small smile.

"Himiko Toga" she did the same. After a few seconds, she started talking.

"Well the problem is my quirk"

"Your quirk?"

"Yes, you see my quirk is called Transform, it allows me to look like the person I use my quirk on" she then looked at the bird then at Midoriya. "And to activate my quirk I need to drink somebody's blood."

"I see, is the problem, drinking blood?"

"It's not the drinking blood necessarily but what-"

"What people think of you"

"Yes" she looked down again

"I understand what you feel" Toga looked up surprised that this boy did not run away or called her a villain for her quirk. "You see, I used to be quirkless"

"Used, too?"

"It's a long story, but yes, I used to be quirkless, that changed around 3 days ago. Well, when I told you that people used to call me a nobody, I wasn't totally kidding, people even call me Deku, someone who can't do anything. Anyways when I was growing up people stopped talking to me, and if they did they mostly made fun of me or beat me up, the teachers didn't care what happened to me because I had no chance to be a hero, I had no chance to make them money, but that's not what broke me, what broke me was my best friend, or who used to be best friend" Midoriya and Toga by now hat sat down. "He was someone that I admired. He had a great quirk, he was courageous, and he was strong, everything he was, I was not. But that changed when he learned that I was quirkless, he became my worst nightmare, he constantly made fun of me, he constantly beat me up, and the worst part is that everybody loved him for it, he showed the quirkless their place, he was the one with the highest chance to become a hero." MIdoriya looked sad recounting the memories, "but at least I had my mother, she was the one person who loved me no matter what" Then his smile came back.

"You know, you didn't have to tell me your whole story, but I appreciate that" She smiled.

Both looked towards the beach for a couple of minutes, but then Toga decided to tell Midoriya the whole truth.

"MIdoriya, let me tell you why I was crying… I was crying because of what I do, I try to hide myself, I am not me.." She started to let some tears down again "Since I was a kid I had an extreme interest for blood, one time I came home with a dead bird, kind of like this one and I showed it to my parents. I kept telling them that I thought that it was cute and pretty… then I drank its blood… and I loved it, but once they saw me do it, they-they didn't like it. I- they forced me to become "normal" and I hate it, I hate how hard it is to live as someone who I am not. How hard it is to hide who I am..." She was now in complete tears.

Midoriya didn't know what to do. He was talking to a girl something he could barely do, and now she was crying. Without thinking he did something he would never think he could do, he went to hug her, and she hugged him back. "It's okay, you don't have to lie to me." After those words were spoken Toga calmed down and smiled " Thank you" after a few seconds of hugging they separated and looked at the beach once again.

"Midoriya can I ask you something" "Sure" "Can-can I have some of your blood?"

Midoriya froze something that apparently he does often, "_Did she just asked that! Should I?" _he looked at toga her face showed a big smile, that started to fall after every second Midoriya held his response. "_I have to, I can't just tell her to not lie to me and then back away" _"Yes you can"

"Really!?" Toga expected Midoriya to just run away as soon as she asked, she didn't expect him to say yes.

"Yea, how could I be a hero If I ran away from helping you" Midoriya nodded. Then he extended his arm towards her.

Toga then pulled a small pocket knife from under her sleeve.

Midoriya eyed widened and asked "Did you have that knife under you sleeve this whole time  
!?"

"Yes," She responded nonchalantly "Ok you ready? This might sting a little bit" MIdoriya nodded once more. Toga then gave Midoriya a small cut on his forearm, which made him wince. "You good Midoriya?" "Yea go ahead"

falter

Toga proceeded to suck on MIdorya's arms for a couple of seconds. Then once she stopped she gave Midoriya a smile of pure ecstasy and it was scared him "SOOO GOOOOD, SOOO SWEET!" She started to blush. Midoriya unconsciously summoned [ ZA WARUDO] beside him. Toga's wide smile did not disappear. she looked at Midoriya and asked "MIdorya this is the true me… are you scared?" her smile started to falter, Midoriya seemed scared but then once he saw Toga getting sad, he de-summoned his stand "No, I am not" Midoriya's answer brought Toga's smiled to go back to the way it was "Those that mean we can be friends!?" this question surprised him, this is the first time in years someone had asked this question, no one wanted to be the friend of a quirkless kid, It was Midoriya's turn to give a wide smile "Yes we can be friends"... On that day Toga's mask was broken but instead of showing a face of insanity, it showed a face of hope….TO BE CONTINUED

_**So what do you guys think of the chapter, this was a hard chapter to write that's why it's so short compared to others so, sorry about that.**_

_**God of Hentai- Nope, I don't' want to make Midoriya to OP, Dio trained for around 6 months to get to five seconds, in those months of training I believe he spammed stop time to get to those five seconds, but once he gave the suck to Joseph he was able to stop time for 9 seconds, and people think he got to those five seconds in a short period due to him being a vampire as it took older Jotaro years to get back to five seconds after stardust crusaders. Midoriya is not going to spam time stop but his training is going to increase his limit.**_

_**Pedropedrin- Nay but if you guys want I could make a villain a vampire.**_

_**Well, Now questions for you guys. **_

_**Toga, stand or no stand that is the question**_

_**Second question, I wanted to give Izuku a stand fight before the entrance exam. If you want that what stand should I make him fight.**_

_**Welp that's all for now, please leave any question, reviews, or tips to make my writing better. Hasta Luego!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for taking so long. Please enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Change**

"Hey, Midoriya want to see something cool?"

"sure?"

Soon Toga's skin started to melt and fall of her hitting the backed away a little. Once all of the skin hit the floor."You thought it was Toga, but it is you, Midoriya," she said while pointing at herself with her thumb.

Midoriya looked creeped out at first then it changed to a fascinated face. "That's so cool! so you can transform by drinking a persons blood! does it have a limit, can you transform into someone bigger than you or smaller..." he kept mumbling and mumbling.

Toga was happy, happy that someone found her quirk cool, and not scary, her smile of ecstasy fell into more of a warm smile.

"Now that I showed you mine, now show me yours"

"My quirk?"

"Yes," she said as her quirk deactivated and Toga was once again Toga

"_Should I tell her about stands, I mean didn't say anything about hiding stands, plus she is the first person to consider me a friend" _Toga was anxiously waiting for Midoriya to talk, she was about to say something but Midoriya talked first

"Well, Toga you see... I don't really have a quirk."

"But you just to-"

"I know that I told you that I just got a quirk but that's not true, I obtained something else."

"What do you mean?"

Midoriya pulled out a book out his backpack " I got something called a stand" he opens the book and reads something of the book explaining what a stand is, then he flips the pages to a specific one and hands it over to Toga which she starts reading. "The name of my stand is [ZA WARUDO] that's how it looks," he says while pointing at the image he drew of his stand "I know its a lot to take in but am telling you the-"

"I believe you"

"I know it's hard to belie- wait you do?!"

"Yea, why would you lie? I mean, we are friends and friends trust each other right?"

Midoriya almost started to cry "yea"

"Talking about what friends do, Midoriya can you unlock your phone and give it to me"

Midoriya than handed her his phone while asking why she needed it, but he did not get a response but instead he got his phone back.

"I just added my contact into your phone"

Midoriya started to blush as Toga's contact read Himi with a heart besides it.

"its kind of late and my parents are probably waiting for me now, so I have to go," she said while walking away " Bye Izuku!" she smiled and waved.

"Bye" is all that he could muster, he was red as a tomato, first a girl called him by his first name, and second she got her phone number. " I should probably go home too"

While walking back, he finally decided what to do for his training, he was going to clean the beach where he made his first friend in years.

Once home he was greeted by his mother.

"Izuku you're finally here what took you so long, I was just about to call the police!," mama Midoriya told Izuku while hugging him

Izuku sweatdropped "Mom am fine, I was just talking to a friend and I lost the sense of time" Inko gave her son an even bigger bear hug and started to cry rivers on his shoulder she was happy that her son finally found a friend.

"A friend! That's great! what were you guys talking about" Inko asked wondering what made her son late.

"About my quirk"

"Izuku, I completely forgot you! haven't told me anything about your quirk"

It took the rest of the night to explain what his stand was, he also avoided the part where he almost died, again. which reminded him that he did not tell Toga about time stop, he felt that he needed to tell her.

**The next day.**

Izuku's school day passed extremely fast, maybe it was because Bakugo avoided him like the plague and so were his lackeys, or maybe it was because he spent most of the time writing a plan of how to train himself, he decided that by cleaning the beach he could reach a great physique and train sometime with his stand. While walking away from the school gate, he heard a distant voice calling his name "Izuku!" he turned his head to where the voice came. and to his surprise, it was Toga jogging towards him.

"Toga what are you doing here?"

"Welp, I just wanted to be with my only friend"

"Only friend?"

"Yep, after what happened yesterday I wanted to act more like myself in school, and well most people didn't like that," she said with her usual smile. "So they just avoided me for the rest of the day"

"Am-am sorry to hear that"

"Don't be It's better to have a true friend than many bad ones," she said while walking besides Midoriya. "Anyways where are you headed now?" asked Toga

"I was going to go to eat at a place I found a couple of days ago"

"Oh! food sounds great right about now"

"Well, the place is not far from here we can make it in around ha-" Midoriya tripped on what seemed to be a rather large finger, but before hitting the ground Midoriya used his stand to stop himself from hitting the ground. Once he completely stood up, he saw both of Bakugo's lackeys, the guy with a quirk that allows him to extend his finger, and the other one (**_I can't remember the other guy's quirk so make a pathetic quirk for him)_**

"Hey, Midoriya! Bakugo might have left already, but we want to give you a lesson for trying to stand up to Bakugo, you quirkless shitstain!" The guy whose quirk I don't remember said while cracking his knuckles.

"and who might you be, pretty girl?" the guy with finger quirk asked.

"Hi, am Toga, Izuku's friend knife to meet you!"

"Knife to-?" The guy stopped mid-sentence as Toga pulled her pocket knife out, and got close to him.

"Soo, let's make this short, if you try to hurt Izuku again, YOU WILL have an intimate relationship with my knife, got it?" Toga said with a terrifying smile.

The two kids nodded furiously and in

immediately ran away.

"Fucking chickens, running away from a girl"

Midoriya was happy and a bit shook, someone had actually stood up for him, even if said person threatened someone with a knife, he was going to take it.

"I- thanks Toga for standing up for me, no one has ever done that," he said with a small smile appearing on his face.

"No problem Izuku but please call me Himiko" her face went back to normal.

"Of course To- I mean Himiko" he blushed a little. "We should probably head out before we get into trouble"

'Lead the way."

After walking under the bridge where he met All-Might Midoriya started to talk about what happened, and what All-Might told him.

"So let me get this straight" Toga told Midoriya, "He told you just because you were quirkless, you couldn't be a hero, and then he told you that now because you have a quirk everything is a.o.k, without realizing how much pain he caused you by telling you this" Midoriya nodded. Toga sighed "Ok, there is only one reasonable thing we can do"

"what would that be?"

"It's simple. we stab All-Might" Toga looked unbelievable determined.

"Toga no, please no stabbing people"

"But he hurt you"

"I know, but stabbing him is not going to change anything"

"Ok, how about a little cut, just a tiny bitty cut" Toga used her thumb and index finger to indicate the size.

"I mean, he probably won't feel it"

"In the heart"

"No"

"okaaayyy" she whined

"Anyway, I brought this story up, because I want to tell you something about my stand"

"What would that be"

"It can stop time"

"Oh, it's stops time that's cool. Wait, WHAT?" Her eyes widened, she then got really close to Izuku.

"Ye-yea, but only for a second", he blushed due to the proximity of Toga.

"Do it"

"Stop time?"

"Yes, but also take my knife out under my sleeve" He nodded

"Ok, here goes nothing" [ZA WARUDO] showed up beside Izuku "[ZA WARUDO]! Toki wo tomare!" Izuku yelled.

"HOLY SHIIIT" Toga yelled as the weight of her knife and said a knife was floating in front of Izuku. " Do it again, and put IT back... oH mY GOD" she yelled again as she felt her knife to be back under her sleeve, her face of shock and fascination made Izuku blush, as he thought that she looked rather cute.

"This is amazing! how is it?" she questioned

"How is what?"

"How is it when you stop time what does it look like, how does it feel like?" she looked curious

"Well, everything turns black and white for some reason, and well everything stops moving but me, and when time is being stopped I start to hear clock noises, and those noises are actually really cool, and... mumble mumble mumble" Midoriya started to go in one of his rants again, but this time Toga was actually trying really hard to listen as much as possible she was invested in what Midoriya had to say.

"mumble, mumble, and gravity is kind of weird when you stop time and, did I start to mumble again? am sorry I didn't mean to" Midoriya tried to apologize, but Toga stopped him

"Don't apologize, the mumbling is a part of you unless you don't like that part of you don't change it and if others don't like it then fuck them, I think your mumbling is cute"

Midoriya was now a mess, his face was as red as fire, and he started to shake "[_ZA WARUDO] stop time" _he thought, once everything stopped he yelled out aloud "OH MY GOD A GIRL CALLED ME CUTE,!" everything went back to normal and Midoriya looked a lot better. "Thanks for the compliment"

"Don't worry about it"

"Oh look we made it," said Midoriya while pointing at Matteo's restaurant, once they walked in they were greeted to a busy Matteo giving food to people at different tables.

"Midoriya! mio amico! sit down wherever you want Ill be right there"

Once they sat down in front of each other Matteo walked towards them "Scusa, for taking so long it's really busy today, oh is this your friend, Hi I am Matteo nice to meet you" he smiled as he extended his arm for a handshake

"Nice to meet you too, I am Toga" she went for the handshake and Midoriya looked worried for a second. Once they shook hands Matteo did what Matteo do, and started to feel her hand, and Toga looked confused and was just about to reach for her knife but Midoriya stopped her from doing so with his stand. which thankfully Matteo didn't notice.

"I know the perfect meal just for you!" Matteo finally let go and looked at Izuku, "what would you like amico?" "katsudon, please" "ok I'll be right back with you to give you guys your water" once Matteo left Toga instantly asked Midoriya "What was that? I felt violated for a second there" "Oh, thats what he does to know what you would like to eat, he did the same to me the first time I meet him" Matteo came back "Here is your water" he smiled at them.

"Hey Matteo, is it usually this busy during the day?" Midoriya asked "Not really, but every day is getting busier and busier, I think is time to hire someone to help in the restaurant, but don't get me wrong lo affeto, I love that more people come here to eat, nothing makes me happier than customer enjoying their food, anyways let me get started on your food" once Matteo left MIdoriya and Toga started to talk again.

"Have you been here before, Izuku" Toga wondered

"This is the second time I come here, The first time I came here, I drank the water and it's amazing" he took a sip "I cried... I cried a lot, someone almost killed me, and I awoke my stand, so this place has a lot of memories"

"Who tried to kill you?" Toga asked with a killer smile.

"Tog- I mean Himiko, he ah- is a good person he tried to kill me to awaken my stand, but I am sure he would of stopped if I got hurt" he awkwardly chuckle.

"That better be true" she took a sip of her water "OH MY GOD, this is incredible!" " I know right thats what I said!"

After chatting for a bit Matteo finally came with the food. "For il signore katsudon, and for la signora a small bistecca all fiorentina, please enjoy!"

"Is [PEARL JAM] in this?" asked Izuku worriedly, "No it's not in the food, if people were to see what happened, they probably would think I used my quirk to kill you, haha, so don't worry" he winked and left.

Izuku felt better and both of them took their first bite. Both of their eyes opened widely and started to shed some tears.

"Is this what true happiness feels like? This is the culmination of all my life choices, this why I want to be a hero to protect those in need, to stand for those who people put aside, to protect those who bring happiness to this world like Matteo!" Midoriya said in a really Shakespearean way.

"This is what heaven feels like? I feel happy as if everything that had been lacking in my life has come together. I will stab anyone who tries to hurt this chef, I will protect this restaurant with my very own life" Toga said while shedding some tears for how good the food was.

After more Shakespearean lines, they finished their food, paid for it and left while saying goodbye to Matteo who was busy with a costumer.

"That was the best food I ever had!" Toga exclaimed.

"Same here, I never knew that someone could beat my moms cooking!" Izuku told Toga.

"Too bad we didn't get any dessert" toga wined

"Yea" after a couple of seconds of walking Toga asked Izuku.

"Hey, Izuku? could I have some of your blood for dessert pleaseee?" Toga tried her best puppy eyes, and it worked as Izuku once again started to blush and immediately extend his arm and nodded. Toga pulled out her knife and made a small cut on Izuku' hand and started drinking from his arm, after a couple of seconds Toga stopped.

"Thank you⁓" Toga's psycho ecstasy smile came forth.

"Toga I know drinking someone's blood can get you sick, those your quirk stop that from happening," Izuku asked concerned.

"Yep, my quirk prevents sickness from drinking blood, I know because I drank blood from different animals to satisfy me, but I never got sick, anyways its time for me to head home, I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

"Ok, be safe" Midoriya told Toga before she started skipping away from there. Midoriya then started walking home, once there he noticed that his mother wasn't there and he went straight to the shower and to bed, but while on the bed he started to look at all of his All-Might merch and thought "_I started dislike All-Might after what he told me that day and seeing all of this merch is making hate him, even more, all of this money wasted for someone who does not deserve it I don'__t want to see or hear him for a good while, I should probably sell all of this, I could make a lot of money from this, most of this stuff is collectors items, and they do sell for a high price online" _after deciding this was the best idea he went to sleep.

And for the rest of the school week this is what they did, they met after school, went to Matteo's and ended with Toga drinking some of Izuku's blood, but Friday went a little more bizarre. as Toga was late to meet Izuku, and she wasn't her usual happy self, she looked tired, as if she had no sleep. Midoriya was, of course, worried and he asked Toga. "Is everything ok?"

"Not really, my parents started to hate me again for acting like the real me, and they took away my bed and sheets as punishment, and to top it all off they say that if I don't go back to 'normal' they are going to take away my phone kick me out of the house, and to make matters even worse of I am getting sick!" She yelled angrily

"Did your parents really say that"

"Yea am about to start looking for a job am going to need it because I am not going back to a life made in lies" Midoriyas fist tighten and he unconsciously summoned his stand.

"That sounds like some real MUDA parents if you ask me, I really, really want to punch them" Midoriya looked pissed

Toga swore she saw a hand appeared and diapered in front of Izuku, but she shrugged it off. "Wow! since when did you become so violent you cinnamon roll"

"I guess hanging out with you for this weak changed me a little" They both laughed.

"Well want to head out to Matteo's?" Izuku asked

"Not really, I don't feel well" she answered as she started to stumble a little. Midoriya started to look even more worried.

"Should I take you home? Wait, no dumb question, should I take you to a doctor? the Musutafu hospital is really close by."

"Don't worry is not that bad, look!" she said as she started to run in front of Izuku "catch me you can!" she giggled but it did not take long before she fell to the ground unconscious

"Himiko are you ok. Himiko?, HIMIKO!?" He ran towards her and used his stand to pick her up. He used his hand to touch her forehead.

"_She is burning! I got to get her to a hospital fast!" _He started running to the hospital with [ZA WARUDO] holding Toga. Once they entered the hospital Izuku shouted "Help! she is unconscious" One of the many doctors came by and told asked Izuku what happened. "She was running and all of a sudden she fell to the ground"

"Got it quickly put her on the stretcher, I will take care of this," the doctor told Izuku when a nurse came with stretcher, Once Izuku did what he was told the doctor left with Toga. The nurse that brought the stretcher told Izuku to sit down and wait that once Toga gets in a room she will let him know. Izuku sat down in a chair and started thinking. "_Strange she was just fine when I met her, her passing out came out of the blue, I wonder what happened, probably the lack of a good night sleep, is making her sickness worse" _While Izuku was thinking a man in a wheelchair passed by. his face was cover in bandages except for his eyes and nose, he had two leg casts, and one arm cast. He started to laugh to himself, and he said in a low voice so no one could hear him. "hehehe, I was going to look for you after I got better, but you came to me. hehehe, I will make sure you play for blood, if it wasn't for you I could have gotten the arrow. Let me show you what happens after you take the wings from a fly, hahah" 危...TO BE CONTINUED➡

**Sorry for taking long to write this chapter I got sick and that got in the way, and also because of work but am better know. well time to answer some things.**

**Toga will get a stand, and I used some of your reviews to think how and what stand to get. She got the stand due to the blood of Izuku, if two rats and two babies can get a stand so can Toga, Toga is not insane, but she still crazy just like another female character that we all know and love, and thats where her stand will be.**

**thanks for the tips for and reviews you guys give me, it makes me happy that other people like this story enough to write a comment.**

**Anyways questions for you guys.**

**I thought of Toga working with Matteo after she finishes school so she has something to do because she is not going to U.A with Izuku until a bit later in the story, but I want her to have some action, the question is, should I make her some sort of vigilante?**

**I tought of adding Eri a bit early before the Hassaikai arc, yay or nay?**

**Those are the only questions for now.**

**Welp thanks for reading, please leave tips and suggestions to make my writing better and this story a bit more interesting**


	6. Chapter 6

**Just a little change ****in format :D**

**Chapter 6: Super Beelzebub**

After thinking for a while Midoriya started to look around the hospital nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary, doctors and their nurses were passing by with patients, families waiting for news, a guy in a wheelchair was looking straight at him, and of course, there were vending machines for people who got hungry.

"_Wait. what was that last one?" _Midoriya turned his head to the direction of said man, and locked eyes, and waved his hands as if to say hi. The wheelchair man just blinked and left. "_Well he seemed_ nice," He thought ironically. He kept looking around until he saw an insect, or more like a dark beetle of some sorts and it was flying around people, and they didn't seem to notice it. "_What the? Why are people not saying anything about the beetle is flying just on top of them, is it some sort of mascot? that can't be right."_

"Hello, young man, thank you for waiting" a nurse interrupted his thoughts.

"Is she ok?"

"So far yes, she seems to have a really high fever, but besides that she is stable. Right now she is just sleeping, now you can come to her room, but before that, I need to get your name"

"Right, I am Midoriya, Izuku"

"Well, Mr. Midoriya follow me"

"Wait before we go, what's up with that bug over there?"

Midoriya asked while pointing at the beetle that was on top of a chair a few meters away from him. The nurse raised an eyebrow

"I don't see anything, sir, it must be your imagination, you're probably just really worried about your friend"

"I guess you're right" he scratched the back of his head.

"Here. you can follow me to her room so you can see her"

"Act-ually, I need to use the bathroom"

"Ok, ah, her room is on the second floor, room 106"

"Thank you"

"No problem", the nurse smiled and walked away. Midoriya than ran off to the bathroom, to his luck nobody was there. He grabbed his phone and immediately he started to call someone. "_Please answer !" _On the second ring, he finally answered

"Hi Midoriya! How is everything" his voice was a bit muffled by the sound of construction machinery being used

" Can a bug be a stand?" he asked anxiously.

"Yes, why do you ask?" His sounded concerned.

"Well am the Musutafu Hospital right now, and I just saw a dark beetle passing around on top of people, and no one noticed it, not even a nurse who was directly looking at, the bug was the size of a hand!" he raised his voice.

"A DARK BEETLE!, MIDORIYA YOU HAVE TO GET OUT OF THERE" Zeppeli yelled.

"What!? Why!?"

"That stand, his user is the robber who tried to run away with the arrow, he is dangerous!, you need to get out of there now"

Midoriya's heart skipped a beat, everything around him seemed to change colors as his adrenaline started pumping.

"I-I can't my friend is here she might be in danger!"

"Did you bring her to the hospital through the main entrance!?"

"Yes"

"Shit" Zeppeli cursed "Midoriya he probably saw you with her, you need to get to her before him, he will probably use her as a hostage! I'll be there in 15 mins, ok?, for now, be ready to fight, I know you haven't trained but you need fight do not hold back!, his stand is incredibly fast that's all I know, good luck" he hung up.

"FUCK!, THIS IS LIKE THE THIRD TIME I AM IN DANGER IN THE LAST COUPLE OF DAYS!" Midoriya dashed out of the bathroom, he started running like there was no tomorrow, dodging people on his way to the stairs because the elevator would have taken to long. once he got to the second floor he started to look for room 106, "Where is it where- there it is" He rushed to Toga's room, he opened the door. Inside everything looked like a typical hospital room with various cheap painting surrounding the room the nicest looking one was the one of a grey tower, there was a small table with Toga's clothes, and surprisingly her knife was still there, everything seemed to be normal until he saw Toga sleeping peacefully wearing a hospital gown and, with a dark beetle on her head.

"Oh, you finally made it! hahaha" 危 危 危 Everything changed colors as Midoriya looked at the beetle that was chuckling. "Izuku, Midoriya, that's your name right?" Midoriya started to sweat he was terrified, there was a stand right in front of him, on top of his friend's hair. "You're not going to answer? how rude of you, well its not like it matters, what matter is that you're going to pay for getting on my way, I and my brother could have become some of the greatest villains in the world if it weren't for you, but before I kill you I want you to know the name of the stand that is going to end you! [SUPER FLY] will be your doom. Now die!"

The beetle started to fly at an incredible speed and directly at Izuku who was just standing there scared,"[MUDA]" but he got punched away by the hand of [ZA WARUDO] making [SUPER FLY] fly across the room and making it spill blood. "uugh, I didn't expect your stand to be that fast, you look weak and scared, nothing like your stand" [ZA WARUDO] now was standing besides Izuku looking menancinglyゴゴゴ and Izuku was looking less scared and more focused now.

"But that doesn't matter! know I know how fast you are!" [SUPER FLY] dashed towards Izuku, and Izuku responded with a barrage of mudas.

"[MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA]" However [SUPER FLY] Dodge every single punch with ease. _"SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, this thing is fast!, not only that, but he is getting faster every time I send a punch!"_

"Shineee! Midoriya!"

the bugs stinger extend and it went directly to his head, "[ZA WARUDO]!" luckily our green, soon, to be hero was able to stop time, in time. "Time to end this" he pointed at the bug and [ZA WARUDO] started to Muda the bug senseless. "MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA, MUDAAAAA" he yelled the last muda, time restarted sending superfly towards the wall where Toga's bed was.

"It's over" he sighed.

"NO IT'S NOT OVER YET!" the bug started to fly again while extending his stinger and putting it two inches away from her neck.

"hahahaAHHAHAHHA, usually my stand can't even handle a single punch from anything, but your stand is still weak!, and my quirk, adrenaline rush, makes me faster and stronger every time my adrenaline pumps!, and the same thing happens to my stand! I don't know how you manage to hit me,I didn't even saw it coming or your stand move, but I don't care, now watch as I KILL YOUR FRIEND.!"

"Stop time [ZA WARUDO]!"Everything stopped moving. Midoriya wanted to cry and ask for help, and leave but he couldn't, he wanted to run, but he couldn't, his friend is just about to die and all he could think is wanting to run away, but he then shook his head" NO! TOGA PROTECTED ME! DEFENDED ME, I WILL NOT RUN!l" He realized that this is the time to pay back what he owed"What can I do!? He is to far for my reach even if I got closer time would resume, by the time I get there he could kill her, what to do?" he looked around and he spotted Toga's knife, and he Inmidieatly knew what to do, he used [ZA WARUDO] to grab the knife, and then threw it to [SUPER FLY] the knife stopped right before it hit the bug.

"Knife knowing you" Time resumed and the stinger was just about to stab Toga but he was stopped due to a knife going through its head and body, getting the knife stuck on the wall in the process and killing the stand.

"_I DID IT! I SAVED TOGA.!" _Midoriya walked towards the knife, and the stand disappeared. He grabbed the knife with his stand and he put back on the table where it was, luckily the hole that the knife made was not too big, he grabbed the painting of the tower and put it on top of the hole. "Good as new" Once he said that Midoriya proceeded to fall on his knees. "OH MY GOD!" He put his hands on his cheeks. "That was close, I almost I died!, again, again, again, but everything is good now, I am safe Toga is safe an-"

'AAAHHHHHHH" A high pitch scream from the other side of the wall." "SHIT! I hope she is ok!" Midoriya went on the run towards the other room, but this time when he opened the room, he saw red, he saw blood, he saw the head of the wheelchair man split open. He saw the nurse on the floor. and he passed out.

**30 mins later**

Izuku tried to open his eyes to look around, but everything seemed blurry, it took a couple of seconds for Midoriya's eyes to adjust to the bright lights. Once he got used to shining of the lights he was able to see looking at his phone sitting on the chair to his right.

"So, you're finally awake" He looked up to see Midoriya

" What happened?" asked Midoriya his memory was a bit foggy.

"Well, after you saw what happened to the stand user you, passed out and hit your head on the wall, nothing too terrible" Zeppeli said with a neutral tone of voice.

"Di-did I-I-I kill that person, I didn't know that if you beat the stand so does the user" Midoriya started to shake he couldn't believe it, he killed a human being he might have been a criminal, but that doesn't change the fact that he took someone's life, he felt terrible, how could he become a hero when he killed someone how. he started to cry. "I-I- didn't mean to I-I- I just wanted to protect Toga but I" looked at Izuku he knew what he was going through he felt the same way after killing the first enemy stand user he fought. He grabbed Izuku by the shoulders and looked at him dead in the eye.

"Izuku, I need you to calm down, what happened was necessary, ok" "But, I killed him, he- I- how can I be a hero after..." he couldn't muster any words. "Izuku, look at me if he got away from this place do you know how many innocents would have died because of him? his stand aloud him to kill people with the need of being near them and without leaving any traces, that guy you killed, he has killed many innocents many heroes, ok, he deserved what he got, if police were to get him, he could still harm people inside of a cell, the best way to stop him, was this one ok, you're a hero, you saved many innocents by stopping him, you protected your friend and everyone at this hospital, you saved me, you can't become a hero, because you are already one."

Izuku heard every word that came out of Zeppeli's mouth, he stopped shaking, crying. What Zeppeli said was right, he doesn't like the fact he had to kill someone, but now he knew this was probably for the best.

"But Izuku remember killing is something you should avoid, sometimes it might be necessary, but it can be avoided, now get up, you're friend is already awake and you need to call your mother, I already told her that you're with me "training" your stand but at the moment you were taking a bathroom break." he smiled, Midoriya cleaned the tears from his eyes and gave a small but real smile. "ok" Once he got up he grabbed his phone and looked at the screen, he had multiple messages from his mother and several missed calls from his mother.

"This can't be good" he called his mother and oh boy, did he get an earful, she kept asking if Izuku was ok if he got hurt.

"Izuku did you throw yourself to another villain!?"

"Of course not mom!, I was just training." "_How did she know" _

"I feel like you're lying, but I know that I should trust you more, so I will leave it at that, I hope you're training goes well. Love you dear"

"Love you to mom, see you at home" he hung up.

"Now that's done, let's go see your friend"

Izuku nodded. They left the room where Izuku was and started walking down the hallway, where Toga's room was, however, Izuku started getting worried as he saw a camera on the ceiling.

"Mr. Zeppeli, the cameras, they probably will see the footage to see what happened!"

" No they won't, I know they can't see stands, but I won't risk it, so I had it dealt with," he said rather calmly.

"How?" Midoriya questioned.

"Well let's just say that the people I work with, are rather speedy, and helpful in many ways" he gave Izuku a sly smile, with Midoriya just giving him a confused look. "Don't worry you will meet them soon." As soon as he said that his phone started to play an amazing song that inspired his stand's name. "Would you look at that, it's them, and they want me to meet them now, well Izuku I guess I'll see you later, I called Matteo and told him that you were going to his place to eat, I know its around 7 but he will meet you there, I want you to eat [PEARL JAM] to heal any hiding injuries, don't worry about paying its on me." Zeppeli smiled and left without saying anything else. Izuku nodded and said his goodbyes.

"_Time to see Toga I hope she is ok" _Izuku got to Toga's room and saw Toga in her school uniform on the bed just looking at the paintings, but once she saw Izuku her attention went to him.

"Izuku! you made it, I was wondering what was taking you so long! I was getting really bored!" Toga whined a little bit but with her smile still on her face. "Sory Toga I"

"Himiko" Toga interrupted

"I mean Himiko, I was talking to someone about a few things, and I also called my mom to tell her that I was busy "

"Oh, ok!"

"So what did the doctors say"

"Am good to go, but I need to wait to sign a few things, but you know what's weird a guy named Zeppeli, paid for my stuff, whoever that guy is, I am thankful for what he has done" Midoriya smiled

"_I need to thank you again Mr. Zeppeli" _"Anyways, I have a question for you"

"Throw at me Izuku"

"How didn't the doctors take away your knife" "_which saved my butt"_

_"_That's because before I got to my room I woke up I told them that I had that knife because I lived near Hosu, and there are a lot of predators in the area I lived in, and so they let me keep it, why did you ask that?"

"Well I- I tell you later, once we got out here, want to head out to eat at Matteo's after we leave the hospital?"

"Do you even need an answer?"

"So that's a yes?"

"100% yes!". They both had a small chuckle.

After waiting for a little longer the doctors finally came and Toga did everything she had to do, and both of them grabbed their stuff and left the hospital, and as soon as they got out they noticed that they were police officers leaving the hospital. Toga asked what happened but Izuku just responded with an Ill tell you later. On the way, there seemed to be no one around the streets were surprisingly empty. there Izuku asked Toga "Since when were you sick?"

"I started to get sick a couple of days ago why?"

"No reason just asking" he started getting tired of walking and so he did what every man would have done with a stand, he used his incredible op stand to carry him.

"AAAAAHHHHH" Toga than jumped away from Izuku. Izuku got alarmed. " What's wrong! is somebody following us" [ZA WARUDO] dropped Izuku and got ready to fight.

"Wait! I recognize it"

"Recognize what!?"

"Him" she pointed at [ZA WAURDO].

"Oh, its just [ZA WARUDO] you got me worried there" Izuku then stopped all of his movements, all he had was this dumb smile of relief. and in his brain, you could see the error 404, line, it took a second but he finally realized what she just said. "YOU CAN SEE HIM!"

"Yea"

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS!"

"maybe?"

"TOGA YOU GOT A STAND!" Toga was perplexed did she just hear Izuku correctly, she has a stand? but she doesn't feel anything new. "I don't feel different are you sure I got a stand?

" "Yea, only other stand users can see stands"

"Well? how do you activate it.?"

"Well, according to, I guess mentor,? usually stands to tend to activate when you feel threatened, after the first use you kind of know how to use them" Toga put her hand on her cheek covering a little bit of her mouth and started to whisper mumble some ideas, Izuku found this weird and funny"_Is she pulling a me?" _Toga then stopped and said out aloud. "I got it! its big brain time"

Izuku didn't like where this was going. "Izuku I want you to grab my knife and throw at me as hard as you can!"

"Himiko that sounds crazy!"

"Hey am a tiny bit crazy so this will definitely work!"

"Toga you could get hurt."

Toga then grabbed Izuku's cheeks and said "Izuku, trust me" they both locked eyes and Izuku just gave a defeated sigh

"Ok, ill do it"

"Great!" she let go of Izuku. and gave him her knife. she then walked away a couple of meters. "Ok Izuku, before we do this, any tips?" she yelled. Then he did the same thinking pose that Toga did a second ago. "_Is he pulling a me?" she thought. _Izuku finally said "Try to think of anything that makes you mad, what makes your anger rise"

"ok!"

"Ready?"

"Do it!" Izuku then used [ZA WARUDO] to throw the knife, everything seemed to slow down for Toga she then thought about everything that made her mad, how her parents treat her, how she had to hide who she was, and how everybody left her after showing her true person. "_ I can be my self I don't need to hide I'll show 'em, I will show everybody that I can live a normal life and still be my self!" _Toga's body was suddenly surrounded by a yellow aura, her hair started to get longer, insanely long, and before the knife landed on her body, a shield made out of her hair stopping and catching the knife mid-air. both of Izuku and Toga were just standing there quietly until Toga broke the ice. "Well, that's neat" her hair started to shrink to its normal size and went back to their usual messy buns, dropping the knife in the ground. Izuku ran towards Toga asking her if she was ok. "Yea I am fine, my hair is my stand?"

"I guess so, try using it again, try to recreate what you just felt." and so she did, her hair started to get longer but this time she was able to control it. "Try picking up your knife" she nodded, Toga's hair then slowly but surely got to the knife picked up and dropped it in her hands.

"You did!"

"I did it!" they both yelled Toga than grew a mischevious smile. and she used her hair to pick up Izuku and raised him 10 meters of the ground. Midoriya started to shout "Himiko put me down! please!"

"Okie Dokie" she then let go of Izuku and he started to fall. "OH NOOOOOO!" Toga grabbed Izuku with her hair right before he hit the ground letting him touch the ground safely. Toga lost it and started to laugh her ass off

"OH MY GOD, YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOU'RE FACE, HAHAHHHAHA!"

"Himiko its not funny!" "Yes it is and you know it" Izuku looked at Toga laughing his serious face melting off rather quickly and started to laugh with Toga, after a few more seconds of laughing. Izuku asked Toga

"So what are you going to call your stand?"

"Hmmmmm, that's a good question let me think" Toga started to think of names, but she got nothing, she started to think of things she liked, but nothing sounded good for a name, but something came in her mind, or better yet someone, and that someone was looking at her patiently waiting for her answer, why did he came to mind, well that's simple, Toga liked Izuku but not just as a friend but "A_s somebody to love" _Even tough she met Izuku not too long ago, she fell in love with him, "_He is the first person to ever like me for me and not for my mask, he is not afraid of me or my quirk, and this love is better than all the "love" everybody gave me, he is special, I don't need to see him bleed to feel something all I have to do is just talk to him, and I feel better about everything in my life, this is better than normal love its_ ..." "Love deluxe"

"Love deluxe? why that name?"

"Oh it's just from an album I like"

"Ok [ LOVE DELUXE] it is"...TO BE CONTINUED

**Stand stats, B in power, C in precision, B in speed, C in range, A in durability, B developmental potential, works just like love deluxe, but she has another ability due to Toga's quirk, go ahead and guess**

**_I felt like writing so here you got early chapter! so what do you think of this chapter let me know what you think, time to say a few things_**

**_You guys really want Eri to appear early huh? but how early? after USJ? or after the sports festival, during the hero killer arc, or well, you guys let me know._**

**_and to Blandusername, I get where you're coming from, but the enemy stands are going to be stronger due to quirks, Yuya's incredible sense of smell gave his stand a really good ability so just imagine other stands, and when it comes to time stop we both have the same idea, I was going to give Izuku a max of 3 seconds after his training maybe just a bit less. and my theory of time stop is that Dio and Jotaro have seconds of actions every action they have takes a certain amount of time from them._**

**_and for last Toga as a vigilante, what should I give her as vigilante name, because I got no clue so please give me some ideas, I appreciate it!_**

**_Please some reviews and tips so I can make a better story for you guys to enjoy._**

**_Hasta Luego_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hope you guys are having a beautiful Duwang**

**Chapter:7 Plans.**

Toga was on her knees, in front of a closed-door she was close to crying, "Why God!? Why have you forsaken me!? why do you leave me out of this place that was made in heaven!?" She shouted into the skies. Midoriya understood what she was feeling, I mean who wouldn't? If you were hyped up to eat at Matteo's and it turned out it was close who wouldn't cry?. "Curse this stand! if it wasn't for it, we could have made in time!" She told herself regretting the day she got her stand, which was today, actually a couple of minutes ago.

Midoriya could not bear the suffering of Toga anymore so he finally told her "Himiko, Matteo is actually waiting, for us inside, he knows we were coming a bit late"

"Really?" She looked up with hopeful.

"Yea, look" he pushed the door, and to Toga's shock, it opened. "Let's go in". Toga stood up and quickly said, "Sorry God for what I said, that's my bad" They both walked into an empty almost silent restaurant, I would be in complete silence if it wasn't for the fact that there is rock music playing in the kitchen. "Who knew Matteo was into rock" Toga declared

"Well I sure didn't, Matteo we are here!" Izuku yelled.

"Okie Dokie! you guys sit down in the table closest to the kitchen, the rest is already clean and ready for tomorrow!" He also yelled from the kitchen. Toga and Midoryia followed the instructions given to them by the chef and sat down to a table right beside the door to the kitchen. Matteo walked out of the kitchen with two glasses of water ready. "You guys finalmente came, I started to get worried!, Zeppeli told me what happened so here you go," He handed the two glasses of water a. "I'll be back with your food" and he walked into the kitchen right away. Toga was confused by the bucket and the mentioning of Zeppeli. "Izuku care to explain, why Matteo knows the Zeppeli guy?."

Izuku got nervous "Well remember when I told you how my stand was first summoned?"

"I do"

"Welp Zeppeli is the guy who almost killed me to awaken [ZA WARUDO]" he gulped. Toga's hair grew longer, her hair started to move all around her, making seemed like she had some type of Medusa hair. "Toga plea-se calm do-down, you know that Mr. Zeppeli was not going to harm me, please just calm down ok... he is also paying for the food!" That calmed down Toga and her hair went back to normal. "ok, ok I won't stab the Zeppeli guy, but why does Matteo know him?"

"Because he is a stand user"

"HE IS WHAT!?"

"Have I not told you about Matteo's stand. [PEARL JAM]?" He swore he talked about it before.

"Nope just your mentor's stand, more importantly, MATTEO IS A STAND USER? WHAT DOES HIS STAND DO?" After a few minutes of explaining how [PEARL JAM] works, Matteo called from the kitchen.

"Midoriya, Toga, per favore, come into the kitchen without touching anything!" he spelled out the last word.

"Ok," They both said in unison. As soon as they went through the door that separated the kitchen and the restaurant they saw that the kitchen was mostly clean except for a large pile of, the dishes on the three-compartment sink and Matteo was waiting for them on the table beside the stoves. In said table, he had the food ready for the both of them, A mozzarella salad for Izuku, and an Italian ribeye for Toga. "Before you guys eat please clean your hands properly, read the note on top of the sink.". Matteo said politely while pointing at the sinks with his knife. Both nodded their heads and went to the sink.

"Toga you go first"

"Alrighty!" She started to read the instruction on how to clean your hands properly, and she did everything correctly, after drying her hands and throwing away the paper towel she used, Toga went to the table to wait for Midoriya. Midoriya, on the other hand, wasn't so successful accidentally skipped the part about the temperature of the water and tried to clean his hands with cold water. before he could proceed to the next step a knife flew past his head, heating the wall. the knife was halfway inside the wall!. Midoriya jumped away startled by the knife in the wall.

"MIDORIYA, CLEAN YOUR HANDS PROPERLY!, YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO USE HOT WATER TO WASH THEM!, DON'T YOU KNOW THAT THE NUMBER ONE ENEMY OF THE KITCHEN IS BACTERIA!? NOW DO THE PROCESS AGAIN!" Matteo looked genuinely angered by this mistake, Izuku just moved his head up and down so fast it almost seemed that he didn't move it all.

"YES, SIR!" Midoriya saluted as a soldier scared for his life. Toga was starstruck, not only is Matteo good at cooking he is also amazing at throwing knives something that Toga considered a favorite hobby of hers. "_Now I NEED to get a job in this place"_

Izuku was finally done washing his hands and joined Toga at the table. "Izuku you see that room over there?" Matteo pointed at a door beside the back exit.

"Yes I do"

"Well, that room was specifically made by to heal injuries with my stand if necessary, it's basically a shower but with a bigger drain where you can put anything in it" He explained. "You're going to eat in there because I don't want a bigger mess in my kitchen"

"Oh, ok then, I guess I'll go in there" Midoriya grabbed his plate and went to the room. Toga tried to follow but Matteo stopped her.

"Asperatte here, you don't want your food to be ruin to right?"

"But I want to see how your stand works!" She wined.

"You know about stands?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I do, I even have one!, its called [LOVE DELUXE] and it's my hair!" she was about to show Matteo, but he made a no motion with his head.

"If its made out of your hair, please don' t use it in the kitchen, I don't want hair in my equipment, ok, why don't you go ahead and eat"

"Oh sorry!, my mistake let me start eating" She grabbed the fork and the knife that was on the plate and started to eat, or more like swallow the whole thing because it didn't even take here more than a minute before she finished. "That was soooo gooood!" she gave a happy sight. "So what is going to happen to Izuku"

"He is about to scratch, his skin and some muscle of." he replied nonchalantly

"oh he is just... ah... come again?"

"I am sure Izuku told you about [PEARL JAM] and how it works"

"Yes, depending on the quality of the ingredients and how well they are used, [PEARL JAM]'s healing will get better"

"Correta! but it can't be just any food, it has to have specific ingredients that cater to the injuries of the one who was harmed"

"Really? Well for you that must be easy, you are the greatest chef to have ever existed, Ramsay can bite the dust!

Matteo chuckled "Thank you for the recognition" "but let's bring back to my stand, I am sure he did not tell you that the healing is painful"

"No, he never did"

"Well you see for the effects of my stand to work, they need to take out the bad cells that are in Izuku's body and speed up the body's healing capabilities to the absolute extreme, you will see in 5 seconds" he raised his arm and opened his hand, using his fingers as a countdown. 5,4,3,2,1 "Now"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Izuku screamed painfully.

Toga widened her eyes and became worried she ran towards the room where he was, and opened the door, to see Izuku shirtless, scratching his body peeling it off, she liked blood, yes but this was just disgusting. Izuku kept yelling and scratching until he suddenly stopped. he looked at Toga. "I FEEL INCREDIBLE!" Izuku started to stretch showing the flexibility that he never had. He then put his shirt back.

"The food was great! but why didn't you tell me how painful it was going to be" He looked at Matteo.

"Simple, you wouldn't eat the food" A warm smile was shown on his face.

"Burned" Toga stated, Izuku looked a bit sad, but he Immediately went back to his sunshine self.

"Well the salad, was delicious so thank you." Izuku's phone rang and his mother called him, asking where he was and if he was okay. After a long conversation, mostly mama Midoriya being mama Midoriya he told Matteo that he had to go.

"My mom is really worried, and she wants me back home" he went to the exit, Matteo stayed in the kitchen and said his goodbye, and Toga followed Izuku, but before she passed the door she stopped.

"Midoriya you go ahead and go back home, I have something to ask Matteo" Izuku knew what she was talking about and walked away waving goodbye, Toga went back to the kitchen, and saw Matteo cleaning the dishes.

"I thought you were going to leave with Midoriya," Matteo asked while still cleaning the dishes.

"I was, but then I remembered that I had a question for you"

"Hmm, what would that be?" Matteo stopped washing and turned around to see Toga looking anxious.

"Well, I know you're looking for help, and well I know am not really experienced what so ever, but I really need help, that point is... can I get a job with you!?" She finally let out she closed her eyes, she was scared that he will tell her no, that he needed someone with more "Yes" experience.. wait, what.

"Are you really giving me a chance!?"

"Yes, I am!" Matteo stated. "But here is my question for you... are you ready to suffer?" 不 不 不

"What?" she was not expecting this, well actually she kind of did Matteo is really intense when it comes to cooking.

"Toga, not many can work with me, for my training is intense not anyone can handle it, but there is something telling me that you have what it takes, I see the eye of the tiger in you, so I will ask again, are you ready to suffer?" He asked less suspensefully.

"_This could be tough, hell this might be the hardest job I could have ever picked! , but Matteo could teach me so much, for God's sake this man could give me microwave food and make it a five-star meal! if Matteo believes I have the potential..." _She pulled an Izuku and started to mumble, Matteo thought this was cute and then and an Idea came to his mind, he knew how to get Toga to budge.

"If you learn how to cook with me, you could get to Izuku's heart through his stomach." His eyes were closed knowing Toga's reaction without seeing it. Toga stopped, started to blush, and answered at the same time. "Am ready to suffer".

Matteo smirked. "Well you will start on Tuesday so you can get used to working, also you will need to buy two pairs of white chef pants and black kitchen shoes. and for a shirt wear any long sleeve shirt that is appropriate, I will provide you with aprons"

"How about scheduling?"

"We will talk about that tomorrow, whenever you want to come, now it's getting late and you need to go back home"

"You're right, I'll see you tomorrow!" She walked out of the kitchen and then the restaurant. It was dark outside, Toga looked at her phone it was 9:30, she needs to get home before 10:30 or her parents will kill her, metaphorically of course, "_Or maybe not" _There is no train to Hosu, until another hour. "_How can I make it in time?" _She looked up to see the roofs of the buildings around her, she then looked at a light post. "It's all coming together" She had a plan "_Hopefully this works" "_[LOVE DELUXE]" her hair extended and wrapped itself in the light post. She then used her hair as a swing to gain speed, once she had enough momentum she let go of the post and went flying towards a rooftop. "OH GOD! PLEASE MAKE IT" She yelled while in midair, before hitting the rooftop Toga used her hair slow down her fall by making two pillars with her stand."Hehe, I did it" she grew a smile, "Everything went according to plan, now time to go home". After a couple of minutes of traveling, she made it to a two-story medium-size house which was far from other houses, it was almost secluded. She went in with no problem through the front door. All the lights were off, her parents were are already asleep. She made it to the stairs were in-between the living room and kitchen, she went up without making a noise. and got inside her room. She went to her closet and changed, following that she fell asleep.

**_The next day._**

Toga woke up on the floor of her room, she had no bed and no sheets, she used her hair as a cocoon to keep herself from the cold in her home, her room was dark the windows were covered by red curtains. Her room was mostly empty, the only things she had were her phone, clothes, and the knife she always carried with her. She detangled herself from her makeshift bed. "[LOVE DELUXE] you're such a useful ability." She stood up, at the moment she was wearing just a pair of simple red pj's, she went to her windows and opened the curtains to see iron bars. "Oh, my parents most of have a good mood, the bars actually clean!" she joked. "_I know I look creepy sometimes but this just dumb" _Toga decided to take a shower, thankfully her parents didn't take away her towel. After finishing it and getting dressed in casual attire. (_**Use your imagination, because I clearly can't)**_ She went downstairs to see her parents waiting for her. "_This can't be good"_

_"_Himiko where were you yesterday?," Mr. Toga asked in a calm tone.

"Just hanging out with a friend" Toga answered calmly as well. she didn't mover from the stairs

"I know you are lying! you were probably hurting someone to drink from them, you demon child!" Her mother told Toga

"I was not! Just because I have fangs doesn't mean I am a fucking vampire!" She yelled angrily.

"DON'T TALK TO YOU MOTHER LIKE THAT YOU BITCH!" The asshole that Toga's father was tried to slap her, but Toga swiftly dodge it by ducking under it.

"I am no bitch! I am the daughter of a bitch!" She pointed at her mother.

"You demon, how dare you to call me that we wanted to help you and this is how you pay us!" The bitch, I mean the mother yelled back.

"How were you going to help me, by slapping me!"

"We were going to bring you to therapy, but now we are calling the police and putting you in a mental asylum!" The asshole answered pissed off.

"The ones that need to be put in an asylum are you too assholes for treating me like some sort of monster"

"Its because you are one!" The father had enough of this conversation and pulled a pistol out of his back.

"If you don't quiet down and calm down I will shoot you demon."

"Really!? a fucking gun, your aiming at your own daughter don't you realize that?"

"You are not my daughter since you got your quirk your just a monster that hurts others"

"I have literally never hurt anyone"

"You won't anymore"

Toga and the asshole were in a deadlock, neither of them moved or made a noise, the bitch was trying to use her phone, but she was shaking so much she couldn't even unlock it.

"_Think Toga think!" _Toga had a plan, she looked at what used to be her parents smirked flipped them off, and yelled. "Arrivederci, assholes!" as she ran upstairs to her room, the asshole shoot, but missed and ran after Toga.

"Come back here you monster!" The asshole went for the stairs.

Once she made it to her room, she locked the door behind her to save a couple of seconds. "Here we go!, [LOVE DELUXE]!" She extended her hair and attacked the wall that faced the outside destroying it and making a hole, she ran for it as she heard her dad trying to break the door. She applied the technic she learned yesterday, and landed safely on the ground, and kept running like Forrest Gump until she made it to a train station.

She was gasping for air, _"Jesus, that was the longest run I ever had!" _After recovering from that run she just had, she grabbed her phone and started to call Izuku.

**At the Midoriya apartment**

Izuku had just woken up, it was around eleven and his mom went to buy groceries, so he was alone in the living room eating a bowl of All-Might cereal. "_I may not like All-Might that much, but dang is this cereal good!_ _I should ask Matteo if he can make something like these" _He thought while munching on the diabetes-inducing cereal while finishing an episode of Fist of the North Star, but he was interrupted from watching this amazing show, by his phone that was playing the song Holy Diver by a really cool sounding band. "_Who could be calling" _He looked at the caller Id and he realized it was Toga. He picked up the phone.

"Good morning Himiko!, how are you doing!?" Midoriya started the conversation.

"Doing great! I got shot by my dad with a pistol, got kicked out of my home, and I am pretty sure the police are looking for me now, so you know, so far so good!" She pleasantly kept the conversation going.

"YOU GOT WHAT BY YOUR DAD!?"

"You know shot, like, BANG! BANG!" She made a finger gun even though Izuku wouldn't notice.

"ARE YOU OKAY!? DO YOU NEED TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL!?, WHERE ARE YOU!?" Izuku kept yelling through the phone.

"I am fine, I don't need to go to the hospital, and am on my way to the Musutafu train station" She responded

"Ok, ok good, how long till you get here?"

"Around 20 mins"

"Ok, I will see you there, be careful alright?"

"I'll be fine don't worry, ill see you in 20 mins bye!" she hung up.

"Why does stuff like this happen on weekends!" He got dressed and left for the train station. After getting there she saw Himiko just chilling on a chair, looking around, until she spotted Izuku, Toga waved her hand at him so he could see her, and he did, he immediately ran to where she was.

"Himiko!, Thank God you're ok"

"I told you I was gonna be ok."

"Tell me what happened?" While Toga was explaining her excellent morning, They decided that it was best to have this conversation somewhere else,they don't someone to hear that she almost got killed by her parents, they opted for Izuku's home. Once they arrived at the complex and walked into the apartment they kept going with the conversation.

"I swear I am going to MUDA your parents when I see them,so what are you going to do now?" Izuku wondered now that Himiko had nowhere to go. They both sat down on the couch in the living room.

"Wow, who are you and what did you do my cinnamon bun!" Izuku blushed,

"Anyways, while I was on the train I came up with a plan"

"What is it?"

"First I find a place to stay, second I need money, Matteo already has the solution, third I need to go back home and get some clothes, after that, I don't know, keep working I guess?" She didn't think this through.

"Wher are you going to stay? And are you sure you want to go back to your house? Do you know how dangerous could that be?

"I do, but hear me out, how about you" she pointed at Izuku. "Let me" She pointed at herself, "Live here for around two weeks?" she pointed at the ground.

"... You live here?..." He started to blush more. Himiko may not know, or maybe she does, this but Izuku has grown a crush on our hair based stand user, ever since he met her, Izuku has changed for the better he stutters less, and less, he always feels happy around her and he has become more confident. So the thought of having his crush under the same ruff as him, made his blood get to his head.

"I would love to, but what are we going to tell my mom?"

"Hmm... I know! tell her that my parents needed to go on a business trip for around 2 weeks and that they couldn't find someone to take care of me" she suggested

"I think that could work, but we still can't go back to your house, it's too dangerous!" He exclaimed worriedly for Himiko's safety

Himiko looked at Izuku dead in the eye and made her best puppy eyes. "Could you please help me? I really need to get my stuff" She made her cutest sounding voice to try to make Izuku say yes.

"I-I-I No!, it's too dangerous!" Izuku tried his best to keep himself compose and not budge.

"_All right, this is going to take drastic measures, and oh boy do I love drastic measures!" _Himiko got close to Izuku and she started to hug him, she then whispers into Izuku's ear.

"Please, help me get some of my clothes back, you don't want me to see walking naked right?" Himiko then got away from his ear. and said out loud. "Unless... you want to... I don't mind" she winked seductively.

You better call Izuku Mr. Fahrenheit because his face was hotter than the surface of the sun. [ZA WARUDO] appeared besides Izuku for a split second, he didn't need his user to say anything because the world already knew. He stopped time.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. Time resumed and Izuku stood up from the couch, making Himiko stop the hug.

"Let's get your stuff back"

"YAAAAY!, but first we need a disguise for you at least because they already know my face"

"I think I might have something" Izuku then went to his room and Himiko followed. Izuku's room changed, from an All-Might museum, into a more 'normal' room, with 5 posters of 5 different music artists, each one of them representing the namesake of a stand except for one. Those were, Dio, Sade, Metallica, Pearl Jam, and Curtis Mayfield.

"I didn't know you were a music aficionado, oh its Sade! I like her music" Himiko said while looking around the poster.

"I wasn't until I realized that for some reason people keep calling their stands by bands or songs" Izuku answered while looking around his closet.

"Really? I know 3 of those posters make sense, but what about the Dio one, and the Mayfield one?"

"The Dio one is because I found a song named holy diver and I really liked it, it's a great song!, and I thought of changing [ZA WARUDO]'s name into holy diver, but I decided not to since named it, and he was the one who basically gave me the stand" Izuku answered.

"And the other one?"

"Its because of a stand I fought while you were in the hospital... wait I never told you about that did I?"

"No you did not, explain now!" Himiko demanded an answered.

"Hold on, I found what I was looking for." Izuku grabbed a jacket out of the closet, and a scarf, it looked like All-Might's golden age costume, it also had a hoddie that resembled All-Might's hair, the scarf was just simply black. He put both on, the hoodie to cover his green hair and the scarf to mask his mouth. "This closest thing I got to a disguise, I had an All-Might mask, but I sold it with the rest of my All-Might stuff." He put on the jacket and scarf, he looked sad, then angry than followed by a smile. "It sold for good money!"

"That looks good enough for a disguise but that scarf need's something, hmmmmmmmm, I know, don't move Izuku!,[LOVE DELUXE]" She pointed at the scarf, [LOVE DELUXE] than shoot a couple of hair strands, to Izuku, those strands of hair than got sewed into the scarf making multiple yellow hearts around the scarf. "It's like the hearts that [ZA WARUDO] has on his body but yellow, like my eyes and hair!" She smiled sweetly. Making Izuku heart pump a bit faster.

"_Why does she look so adorable!" _"Toga have you done this before, you know sewing your hair?"

"Nope just I thought I could" she sheepishly answered.

"Well let's go to the train station" He grabbed his empty backpack and he put his disguise in it "We are going to use my backpack to put some of your clothes in it, once we make it to your house, we'll grab yours and use it as well."

On the way to the station, Izuku explained what happened at the hospital, making Himiko go through a roller coaster of emotions during the whole story.

"I didn't know you had it in you" Toga sounded surprised when Izuku talked about killing the stand user.

"I didn't, I didn't know that was going to happen to the user." Izuku looked down to the ground, he was still affected by the fight.

"Izuku, I know this is hard for you, but you did what you had to do, and if you ever need someone to talk about it am here for you" Himiko gave Izuku a small but sentimental hug.

"Thank you" He hugged back.

Himiko and Izuku finally made it to the station took a train to Hosu, Once they made it to Hosu, Izuku put on his disguise. After a couple of minutes of walking, they finally made it to the front of Himiko's old home.

"This is, we made it, my parents are here, their car is parked on the front of the house, let's go around the back" Toga said.

"Good thing your home isn't gated"

Once they made it to the back, they hid behind a couple of trees that were in the backyard.

"The police were here, they put tape around the hole I made" She pointed at the hole on the second-floor wall.

"So what's the plan," Izuku asked.

"Easy we use [LOVE DELUXE] to get us up there, we grab my backpack, grab some of my clothes, and we leave. Easy as pie. You ready?"

"Yea lets do this"

They got close to the house, Toga used her hair to get rid of the tape, after doing that she made two pillars with her hair to push herself and make to the second floor, she then extended her hair so Izuku could grab it and pulled him in. The successfully made it in without the parents hearing anything. Toga saw her backpack and grabbed it, then she pointed at her closet and motioned Izuku to start grabbing her stuff. He nodded and opened the closet, he then started to grab whatever he could and stuffed in his backpack. Toga did the same but with her more personal clothes, so Izuku didn't faint of embarrassment. Everything was good until they heard steps getting closer. They both froze in place trying to make as little noise as possible, but that did nothing as they heard the doorknob twist and open.

"_FUCK" _They both thought of the same time. The door opened to see opening the door.

"HIMIKO WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU BITCH! AND WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU" He pulled out his gun and aimed at Izuku

"Just grabbing my stuff, nothing too bad" She shrugged her shoulders.

"I am here just doing dirty deeds." He tried to hide his voice by making it sound deeper.

"Don't think about moving or I will shoot."' He warned

"Hey just put down the gun and we will and never hear from us" Izuku tried to bargain, he started to sweat from the intensity of the situation.

"Yea, no, not letting you go"

"Let me just-" Izuku took a step towards him, but as he did, the gun was fired directly at Izuku. but the bullet stopped mid-air.

"Nani!" said while looking at the bullet floating. "It must be some sort of telekinesis quirk" Mr. Toga was surprised, Himiko relaxed and Izuku was nervous

"Sir calm down, we got what we needed, and now we'll leave" Izuku then took a step back.

"No! you won't leave until she is dead!" He then aimed at Himiko. Izuku's expression changed from worried to pissed.

"Himiko take this" He threw his backpack at Himiko. "Go outside, and go back to where we were hidden"

"Okie Dokie!" She then started to go towards the whole but the gun was fired again. This time the bullet was heading towards Himiko.

"[ZA WARUDO]" All of a sudden Izuku was right in front of the asshole, holding a bullet in his hand. Himiko then jumped from the second floor and went back to the hiding spot. The asshole was sweating a river. and Izuku was beyond angry.

"I don't know how someone like you exists, I don't know how you got married, even less had a daughter, but what I do know is that I don't like" The asshole took a step back and aimed at Izuku once more.

"STAY BACK!"

"You tried to shoot someone I hold dear to me, you shoot your own daughter, you disgust me" His voice started to sound more ゴ ゴ ゴmenacingゴゴゴ after every word he said. He took another step. emptied his hole magazine but it was useless, as [ZA WARUDO] caught every single bullet. The asshole was terrified and he started to tremble

"I want to hurt you, to the point where you become muda, but I won't, instead I will reassure you never, have another child. [ZA WARUDO]!" Time had stopped. "This is going to hurt a lot."First, without using his stand, Izuku used all of his strength in one punch and hit right in the crotch. Even [ZA WARUDO] winced. "That's what you deserve" Izuku used his stand and punched the man in the stomach, but he did not use all of his strength. Time resumed and the men fell to the floor having passed out from the pain he got during time stop.

"Time to go home"...TO BE CONTINUED➡

**Alrighty, how did I do this chapter? I hope you guys liked it.**

**Well, people want to see Eri after the USJ arc so that's what I will do.**

**Redhallow, Carloshbarini, Emiya-Excalibur, Great names, I will choose one of them for the vigilante name, and the other two I will use them as a hero name and hero title.**

**Blandusername. I got what you mean, but certain quirk could beat stands. You see to actually win against a stand without one is by using stealth and strategy, plus they need to know what a stand this. or that's what I believe.**

**Amalgum and Searchsnake, I can see why yellow temperance could be a good stand for Toga, but that will make her to op, I mean Jotaro was forced to use the Joestar Secret Technique.**

**Thank you for reading, please leave tips and reviews, so you guys can actually enjoy this story.**

**Hasta Luego.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the wait. and a small chapter.**

**Chapter 8: Just a quiet day.**

Himiko and Izuku were riding the train back home, Izuku called his mother and explained everything about Himiko's situation. Inko was more than happy to help Izuku's friend, even more, know that she found that said friend is actually a girl, something that Izuku never explained to his mom. After a quiet ride, they finally made it to Musutafu. They were having a nice walk, it was quiet until Himiko ask. "Sooo. What should I expect from your mom, the only thing you have talked to me about her, is that she is nice, anything that I need to worry about?"

"I don't think so. My mom is a really sweet person, I know you're not really fond of parents, but you don't need to worry about her, I guess the only one worry that you need to care about is when she cries, she cries oceans"

"Does she cry a lot?"

"She has cried more times than we have eaten slices of bread in our lives combined"

"Damn" She sounded impress more than anything. They got a little chuckle out of that.

After that little conversation, they made it to Izuku's apartment. The door was locked so they knocked.

"I'll be right there!" They heard Inko's voice from the inside. She came and open the door. "Oh, you most be Midoriya's friend, Toga right? please come in!" Her smile radiated such warmness Himiko immediately felt at peace.

"Please, call me Himiko" She gave the same type of smile.

"Himiko please come in, you guys must be tired of walking too much, you both look exhausted, almost if you were in some sort of intense fight. Especially you Izuku"

"_How does she always know!?" _ Izuku thought. They walked in and put down their stuff in the living room. and sat down with Inko going to the kitchen and getting some glasses of lemonade.

"So Himiko, you're planning to stay with us for around 2 weeks right?" Inko sat down with them trying to start a conversation.

"Yes, I am sorry that I had to ask so suddenly, my parents couldn't find anybody to take care of me, and Izuku offered me to stay here at the last minute" Himiko answered apologetically.

"Oh no worries!, I am just happy Izuku meet such a cute girl!" Inko exclaimed happily for her son.

"MOM!" Izuku started to blush.

Himiko giggled at the situation. Yep, she felt more at home, than what used to be her home. After talking about how Himiko and Izuku meet. Inko decided it was time to cook something for lunch, but Himiko offered to go to Matteo's as she needed to go there, which Inko agreed.

"But first, Izuku please take a shower you smell terrible"

"Ok" Izuku grabbed both of his and Himiko's backpacks and said that he was going to leave them in his room so they don't take space in the living room. Once Inko saw Izuku look the door behind him, she looked at Himiko.

"Thank you," Inko said.

"huh?" Himiko was confused by the sudden thanks. "For what?"

"Thank you for being a friend to my son" Inko looked down at the floor. "I know Izuku, has had a terrible childhood since the moment he was told he was quirkless, and I-I, I couldn't do anything!" She started to tear up, " I-I was a terrible mother, I let him down when he needed me the most... Izuku changed from a happy kid to a sad one hiding behind a big fake smile, but he doesn't do that anymore, he dreamt and dreamt until his dream came true and got a power of his own" Her tears left her face and a smile came. "And after meeting you, Izuku has changed, even more, he is more confident, happier, and his true smile came back" She looked up at Himiko "So, thank you for helping him change."

Himiko was a bit staggered by sudden exposition giving to her by Inko, but that was shaken off by her. She just looked at Inko and smiled sweetly. "No problem am more than happy to be his friend! His is not the only one that changed" She whispered to herself that last sentence.

After that conversation, Inko and Himiko just kept watching TV until Izuku came out of the bathroom ready to go. They left their apartment and after walking for a bit they made it to their destination. They walked in and they were greeted by Matteo, it was surprisingly empty for a Sunday.

"Izuku, Himiko, you made it!... and who might you be mia signora?" Matteo asked the older Midoriya.

"Hi nice to meet you, I am Inko Midoriya, Izuku's mother" She bowed.

"Oh! Izuku's Madre, it's very nice to meet you!," He bowed. After formalities, Matteo led them to the table that was closest to the kitchen.

"Okie Dokie, Izuku I know you want Katsudon, Himiko I bet you want the bistecca, and for you signora?" Matteo guessed correctly and asked for Inko's food.

"I am not really sure, could I get a menu?" Matteo explained why he doesn't use a menu and after an akward moment of handholding, Matteo left to the kitchen ready to make food.

They sat down a bit awkwardly until Inko asked Himiko why she needed to come here.

"Well, School is over next Friday, and I wanted to make some extra money during the school break, So I asked for a job here, and I got it!, I start this Tuesday!"

"That sounds great dear!, congratulations!"

"Izuku what are you going to do during the break?" Himiko asked.

Izuku drank some of the water he had and answered. " I am going to train as hard as I can to get ready for the U.A. entrance exam." He smiled. Inko was worried for a second and wanted to protest but she knew better. "Honey, I know you will make it into U.A without a doubt"

Matteo came out of the kitchen with three plates, Izuku and Himiko got their favorites, and for Inko she got a Fettucini Carbonara, with a glass of red wine.

"Godere!" Matteo left them to take care of a customer walking in. The three of them thoroughly enjoyed their food and finished incredibly fast as anyone does when they eat at this place. Once Matteo came to pick up their dishes, he asked Himiko to come to the back to talk about her plan. Inko decided to leave and go back home so Himiko and Midoriya could spend the rest of the day together. Once she left. the both of them went to the back. Matteo was waiting for them inside the kitchen.

"So Himiko, here is what I came up with" He hands Himiko a piece of paper. "You will work Tuesdays to Saturdays, from 4 pm to close, once school is over we can tweak the hours and days to your liking if it's reasonable, sounds good?"

She read the paper that had her schedule and also had the payment info. She looked bewildered "Matteo... aren't you paying me too much? Don't get me wrong, I am more than happy with this, but I am not sure if this is fair." Matteo looked at her and chuckled.

"Hehe, Trust me, with my training this will be more than enough" He gave this very intimidating aura, which caused Izuku and Toga to shiver. "Besides once you learn how to cook like me, then you will deserve more than this."

"Thank you, Matteo, for everything."

"No problem signorina, if you need anything please let me know I will be more than happy to help, but for now go, I am about to get busy."

They all said their goodbyes and our protagonists left the place. They started to walk back home.

"You know? This last week has been a roller coaster of emotions." Himiko said out of the blue

"How come?"

"Well, apparently you almost died like four times, I almost died like three times, the both of us got stands, I got shoot by my own dad, you saved me, now am a runaway, but hey at least I met you!, so I guess it was a good roller coaster" Izuku laughed. "Yea I guess it was" Izuke stopped for a second

"Hey Himiko, something just came to my mind, are you going back to school tomorrow?"

"Hell no! the police are probably going to look there, besides why even go back there?, it's not like they are going to let the demon child graduate and become a hero"

"I didn't know you wanted to be a hero"

Himiko sighed " I did, I wanted to become a hero so I could stand up for those who need to hide because of their quirks" She looked at Izuku. "and lack there off. Quirks aren't what defines a person, if a quirk looks villainous it doesn't mean that they are going to be villains, if the quirks look flashy and heroic it doesn't mean that they are going to be heroes, and if you don't have one it doesn't mean you are useless it just means that you have to try harder than anyone else"

"Just because you can't be a pro hero doesn't mean you can't be a hero" Izuku argued.

"Please explain"

"You could always be some sort of vigilante."

"I never knew the number one hero fanboy approved of vigilantes"

"I-I don't, but you know before there were pro heroes, the first real heroes were vigilantes" Izuku Tried to explain himself.

"Hmmmm, I guess I could do that"

"Maybe if you become a good enough vigilante you could become a real pro hero, it has happened before."

"The vigilante stuff will have to wait because of right now I don't even have a place to live."

"We will figure that out later."

They finally made it back home. Once in there they didn't do much Inko was already asleep in her room and there was not that much to do besides watching TV. Izuku put on, his favorite anime on TV until it was time to sleep.

"That show was really bloody and cool... I loved it! but did Rei really had to lose because of a cape? He was my favorite character!" Himiko sounded pissed of.

"He is not even dead... yet, besides you've only seen this show for like 10 episodes, how is he your favorite character"

"I don't know he is just really cool" She shrugged her shoulders. "Anyways let's go to sleep you have to go to school tomorrow, and I need to buy clothes for the restaurant"

Izuku turned off the Tv with the remote and turned off the light by using his stand. They went inside of Izuku's room.

"Actually let me change first I don't want to sleep on this" Himiko pointed at her clothing.

"Ok, I'll go to the bathroom and do the same" Izuku left the room with a change of clothes.

Once they both dressed into more comfortable clothes Izuku walked back in. And got hit by the realization that he had to sleep in the same room as Himiko who was now dressed in red sports shorts and in a red oversized shirt. Which made him blush so bad the there was no longer a face but the color red. Which pleased Himiko and made her giggle.

"Hi-hi-Himiko you can sleep in my bed. I-ll Ill just sleep on the floor." He could barely get those words out of his mouth. He grabbed some extra sheets for himself and put them on the floor.

"No you're not" Himiko declared.

"Wha-"

"You're sleeping on this bed... with me," Himiko said while positioning herself on the left side of the bed, Izuku's mind was going overboard.

"I-I-I Do-do-don't think that's a good Ide-a, ill just sleep on the floor"

Himiko showed a defiant face. "I won't accept a no for an answer, [LOVE DELUXE]" She calmly said pointing at Izuku, Himiko's hair then wrapped around Izuku and she pulled Izuku into bed beside her. Izuku was paralyzed and Himiko knew this, she used her hair to flip off the light switch and grabbed one of the extra sheets. and used them to cover herself and Izuku.

"Goodnight Izuku, sweet dreams" She deviously smiled as she closed her eyes and hugged Izuku for extra warmth. Our green hero didn't even have enough strength in him to stop time to let his frustration out and passed out for embarrassment... TO BE CONTINUED

**So sorry for the small chapter, I have been really busy with work, and I got back to my Street Fighter grind, which took a lot of time from me. This chapter is just so that you guys won't have to wait until Sunday for another update. So yea Sunday is going to be the next big chapter. Again sorry, I won't be answering questions until the next chapter but feel happy to leave a comment.**

**Also. Thank you guys so much for the 100 follows, and 60 favorites, Knowing that I have that many people reading this makes me really happy and excited to write! **


	9. Chapter 9

**I think this the first chapter I upload before 2 in the morning. I DID IT BOIS!**

**Chapter 9: Deku**

Monday morning was akward for our hero, once the alarm on his phone started to play Stand up and Shout. He woke to an adorable Himiko, looking at him dead in the eye, which startled him and accidentally hit himself on the head with the wall. Making Himiko laugh, and Midoriya blush, after incident Himiko got out of bed first, making Izuku blush even more from seeing Himiko with her comfortable sleeping clothes. Nothing much happened after that, Izuku took a morning shower to start the day and get ready for school, Himiko in the other hand wanted to practice her culinary skill by making breakfast for the two of them. She decided to do something simple, scrambled eggs.

"_Easy enough," _She thought as she turned on the stove on medium heat, put some butter on the frying pan she took out from one of the kitchen cabinets, she waited a couple of seconds for the butter to melt. "_Ok so far so good" _She grabbed one egg and cracked it with the pan letting the yolk and white land inside the pan without any shells getting in it. "_Easy" _Then she grabbed another one repeating the same thing she did with the first successfully, _"Master chef already"_ She went for another one but the egg slipped out of her hand completely before the egg hit the ground she was able to grab it with her stand, "Oof, that was close!, Ha! but of course, I am too good to make such a simple mistake" She closed her eyes thinking she was safe but there was a small problem, while she forgot about the eggs on the pan that was already over cocked. "*sniff* *sniff* "What's that smell... OH NOoO!" She grabbed a rubber spatula from one of the drawers beside the stove and hurriedly tried to scramble the eggs, due to her nervousness she completely forgot about the egg that was being held by her hair, and she let it drop on the floor making a mess. "YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" She turned off the stove due to the eggs being already burnt making a bit of smoke. "Can this get any worse?"... nothing out of the ordinary happened. "Huh? I guess it can't get any worse" She tried to relax by closing her eyes and breathing slowly. "Okay everything is okay now" She took a step forward completely forgetting about the egg on the floor and slipping on it making her fall cartoonishly. She landed on her back completely covering it in egg yolk and white. "Ok, I hit rock bottom, there is nothing else that can go wrong"

"Hey, Himiko everything ok..." Izuku came out of his room already wearing his uniform and his favorite red shoes. He came to see what was all the commotion on the kitchen about, and what he was met with was a blushing Himiko covered in egg on the ground, and with smoke coming out of a pan. "Himiko what happened"

"Please jus-just go" She pointed at the door while her hair bangs grew long enough to cover her blushing face.

"But"

"Please"

"Himiko"

Her hair grew in size. "Go," She said in a low menacing quiet tone

"Yes ma'am" Izuku quickly walked out of the room while Himiko stayed on the ground in defeat.

"I should clean this off" She sighted

* * *

"Ok, that was bizarre" With that he went to school, Time skipped rather quickly before he knew it, it was time to go home. "_Good thing, that nothing bad happened today" _He walked out of the gates while humming his favorite song. But wouldn't you know it, something bad did happen.

"DEKU!, its time for payback" He heard someone from behind him. Izuku turned around to meet Bakugo's lackeys. "_NoThInG bAd HaPpENeD ToDAy, why do I say things" _He turned around to see the two. "Please, I am having a good time, don't ruin it"

"Do you really think we are just going to let you go because you just said please?"

"Yes" He answered

"That's it! Without your bitch protecting you, YOU'RE NOTHING!" The two lackeys tried to hit Izuku with two hooks towards Izuku's face, but they were stopped by an invisible force to them. "Wha-" "BAKANA!" The two of them were surprised.

Izuku's eyes were covered in shadows, his hair started to rise and become more spikey. "What did you call her?" The two lackeys gulped. "I won't ask again, What did you call her?"

"A-a-a bitch" All of a sudden the two of them were hit in the stomach with enough force two knock the air out of them. "oof" the two fell to the ground on their knees.

"I really didn't want to this you know?, I really didn't want to fight you guys, but you made me, I don't care if you call me names, but don't ever do that to a friend of mine"

The tho lackeys finally were able to breathe again. "Ho-ow? I thought you were quirkless"

"I was... until a few days ago, so let's keep this a secret between us ok?"

"I-we"

"Please"

The nodded their heads really, really fast.

"Good, and I am really sorry, I didn't mean to hit you guys that hard" Midoriya said with sincerity in his voice. " I have to go now, bye" and so he walked away.

After leaving school, Midoriya thought to himself "_What was that! Why am I being so violent? This really out of character for me... maybe I am overthinking this, I mean I was just protecting myself... yea that's it just protecting myself" _Izuku went directly home, as Matteo's place was close. Once he made it there he saw a note attached to the door it read. "_Izuku I went to the mall to buy stuff for work tomorrow, also get a new cellphone plan, my parent canceled mine, and probably tried to track it, I conveniently have enough for money for that and a little bit more, anyways I'll be back later. Himiko" "__Ok then I guess it's me alone until Himiko and mom comeback" _He walked inside, and went directly to his room. It was clean and everything was neatly folded. "What to do?, What to do?" hmmm" hr dropped his backpack beside his bed. After thinking for a couple of minutes he finally decided on what to do. He decided to do research for his training to get the best results possible.

* * *

Himiko finally made it back to the apartment, she was holding bags with her hair, and carrying a new cell phone, she walked in to see that everything was just as she left it. She went to Izuku's room and knocked on the door. "Hey, Izuku can I come in" silence. "Izuku *knock* *knock*, hey are you there?... Ok, I am walking in" She opened the door and saw Izuku passed out on his desk with papers on his face. "What was he doing?" She grabbed one of the papers and read them. "Oh, he is already planning on what to do for his training, he sure is something" Himiko used her stand to grab Izuku and put him in his bed.

**A couple of hours later.**

Izuku was awakened by the sounds his stomach was making due to his hunger. "_Right, I didn't eat anything today" _Izuku got out of bed and went out of his room. To see Himiko and his mom making dinner.

"-and then I slipped on an egg!" Himiko and Inko laughed "Oh hey dear, how was your nap," Inko asked.

"Great, but I am really hungry how long until the food is ready"

"In just a minute"

"Ok... hey what were you talking about"

"Nothing!" Himiko quickly answered

"Bu-"

"Nothing!" She said it more coldly this time.

"Ok, nothing, got it".

and the rest of the night was as expected they ate, they talked, and they went to sleep.

* * *

**The next morning.**

Izuku had already left for school, and Himiko just stayed at home until it was time for her to go to work. Once that time arrived she left the apartment and with her work outfit she went to Matteo's. Every step she took made her more nervous, every time she felt like she was getting closer her mind got full of doubt, the little incident that happened yesterday had brought her morale a little low, but she kept on moving ahead, she wasn't just going to stop for a little accident. She finally made it. Instead of going through the front entrance she entered from the back. She opened the door to see Matteo already waiting for her.

"Buongiorno, Himiko ready for your first day?" He happily welcomed her.

"Yes, I am ready"

"Good, because you're going to start with something easy." Matteo pulled a notebook from behind him and handed it to her and Himiko took it. "You're just going to help clean dishes, and study as much from this notebook I wrote to help you learn a bit faster."

"That's it? This seems too easy"

"Oh but it isn't, I won't help you clean a single dish or silverware, and trust me there is going to be a lot, I don't care if we stay here until 2 in the morning I am not touching those plates, and there is going to be a small quiz at the end of the day, you better study the book or else..." His smiled turned more sinister.

Himiko gulped. "_HOW DOES HE DO THAT! I AM SUPPOSE TO BE THE SCARY ONE! NOT HIM" _"Yes sir!"

"Great! Let the day commence!"

**6 hours later**

"How are there so many dishes! They just keep piling up! The place has been closed for two hours closed!" Himiko yelled out loud frustrated for the number of dishes that were yet to be clean.

Matteo chuckled. "I told you it wasn't going to be easy" Matteo had already clean the place the only thing that was left to do was to clean the kitchen. "Anyways ready for your quiz?"

Himiko froze. "_Fuck, I completely forgot about that!" _"I-I-... not really" She lowered her head.

"I appreciate the honesty, I truly do, but you're going to suffer a small punishment"

"What would that be?"

"Well, Himiko are you hungry?"

"_Please don't" _Her stomach grumbled. "Yes"

"Well, would you like a ribeye, medium rare and well seasoned?"

"_Don't do this to me" _"Yes" She started to salivate

"Well I would of have given it to you if you had passed the quiz but alas you did not"

"_He had to do it to me"_

_"_But don't worry I will give you something to eat"

"Really!?"

"Of course, I am no monster, here take this" He handed her a simple ham and mayo sandwich. "It has [PEARL JAM] in it so it's going to give you a boost of energy. He smiled sweetly.

"I'll take it" She sounded a bit hurt.

"While you eat that I will this ribeye"

Himiko comically started to drop tears.

* * *

It was one in the morning when Himiko knocked on the door of the Midoriya home. Izuku opened the door.

"Himiko what happened!" She was a mess, her hair was all over the place, weird for someone who can fully control their hair, she smelled like raw fish, and her clothes were stained all over the place.

"Matteo happened" She walked in.

"Do you need anything?"

"Sleep" She went for Izuku's room. but she was stopped by [ZA WARUDO].

"First a shower"

"I just want to sleep please" She tried to give Izuku her puppy eyes.

"Nope, you smell bad, no offense but you need a shower"

"Make me"

"Ok"

Izuku then carried Himiko to the bathroom with [ZA WARUDO] Once inside he turned on the shower to room temperature.

"Let me get your stuff" Izuku left and came back with Himiko's backpack. "Ok Himiko take a shower"

"I won't unless... you shower with me" She tried her usual stuff but this time it wasn't very effective.

"Usually that would work, but you smell and I am also very tired" He got out of the bathroom and closed the door behind him. "I'll be waiting in my room"

Himiko sighed in defeat "_I even lost my drastic measures"_

* * *

The rest of the week went just like Tuesday fast and without that much trouble. Until of course Friday... you guys see a pattern?

Izuku had walked out of school he was leaving towards Matteo to meet Himiko and get something to eat until he was stopped by the one and only Bakugo.

"OI! SHITTY DEKU!"

"_WHY! I am starting to hate Fridays" _Hey Bakugo how is it going?

Bakugo was confused for a second usually Deku calls him Kacchan, but he just let that be.

"I ve'en waiting for oh so long. A whole week of waiting to get payback, for trying to challenge me!" He started to create mini-explosions on the palm of his hands

"Look Bakugo I don't want to fight"

"Fight? Oh no, you must be confused you won't fight, you will be pummelled to the ground"

"Please just don't, this is going to be a useless waste of time"

"A waste of time? I don't think so I will enjoy this so much" He grinned

"Are you sure you want to be a hero? You act more like a villain"

"SHUT UP DEKU! DIE" Bakugo went for his usual right hook, but before he landed that punch, He got punched by an invisible force making him land face-first to the ground. "WHAT THE FUCK!" Bakugo used two explosions from the palm of his hands to stand back up. "DEKU! EXPLAIN"

"Explain what?"

"DEKU YOU BETTER EXPLAIN HOW YOU GOT A HIT ON ME! YOU USELESS DEKU"

"You wouldn't get it"

"YOU THINK YOU'RE BETTER THAN ME! TELL ME WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT"

"I won't"

Bakugo lifted his arms and aimed at Izuku. "If you won't tell me then just DIE!" He shot a large explosion surrounding the area with smoke. He smirked while waiting for the smoke to disperse. "You can't beat me you're a useless Deku" once the smoke dispersed he noticed that Deku was no longer there. "What the?" Bakugo turned around to see Izuku just ゴゴゴゴ standing ゴゴゴゴ there with his eyes hidden behind shadows.

"You keep calling me a useless Deku since we were kids, but now that word doesn't affect me anymore if anything it gives me more strength" Izuku looked at the palm of his hand and turned it into a fist. "Everything you have done to me in the past has brought me to the now, every bad thing that has happened to me led me to more strength, to me the word Deku doesn't mean useless anymore it means, hope."

Bakugo's face got angrier and angrier after each word that Deku said. "I don't care what for what happened to you, to me you are and always be a useless Deku." He threw another explosion creating even more smoke, but before the smoke dispersed a fist came out of it, nailing him on the jaw, once again sending back down to the ground.

"Bakugo, ever since you got your quirk, you became arrogant, you became my bully, and I still don't know why" Bakugo shot another explosion from the ground, but Izuku just stood there and took it, to Bakugo's dismay it did nothing to him. "You always put yourself on top of others, calling everybody an extra, but now you're on the ground, in the very place I was for years" Bakugo quickly stood up and went for a haymaker, but his arm froze before it hit Izuku.

"DAMN IT! HOW ARE YOU BEATING ME, I AM SUPPOSED TO BE BETTER THAN YOU!" Bakugo started to cry, his fantasy of being the best, shattered in just a couple of seconds." HOW... how are you this strong? His will to fight was now gone at this moment.

"Bakugo, You are not better than me for one single reason, ego, I never saw myself as better than others, If anything I say myself as the weakest man on earth, but that never changed my dream, I still wanted to help people just like you, but you, once you got your quirk you just wanted to be the best, to the point where you created this fantasy, in where you sat on top, but now you learned that you are not. Maybe this fight will finally let you go back to who you were, or so I hope, because I still want to be your friend, I still want you to be a hero because I know you can be a great one. I really hope we can go back to being friends." With that Izuku left the place, with Bakugo just standing there processing what just happened.

* * *

"And that's what happened" Izuku was enjoying Katsudon while explaining what happened after school to Himiko who came out of the kitchen to greet him.

"Wow. Izuku you changed"

"I did?"

"Yea... I like it"

"Thank y-"

"I think that's hot" Seductively grinned, and Izuku blushed

"But some things don't change and that's ok with me" Himiko grinned.

"Anyway now that's been almost a week, how is it working in here"

"Still tuff, but I am getting better, I learned a very valuable lesson from this place"

"Really what is it?

"Matteo is a scary man."

"haha! I thought you were the scary one" Laughed at Himiko's joke

"I know, that's exactly what I said"

"Well, do you finally found a place to stay after this week."

"I do"

"Really? where?"

"With Matteo"

"Wha- *COUGH!*, *COUGH!* Izuku started to choke on his food. "He *COUGH* How much did he found out?"

"All of it"

"How did he take it?"

"They are banned from this place if they try to hurt me... let's just say Matteo has 2 knives ready to be used"

"Well, heck, and what about being a vigilante, are you going to do it?"

"Yes"

"What made you decide?"

"Well apparently Matteo works really closely with Zeppeli, and Zeppeli needs someone to help him protect this valuable artifact that's coming all the way from Mexico, that's going to come in a year, something about a mask, I don't really know the details, but we struck a deal"

"What would that be?"

"The foundation for who Zeppeli works, The SpeeedWagon Foundation will give me equipment for vigilantism and help me with anything I need, as long as I help them with a few things that will be better explain once the artifact comes."

"Why not contract a hero with experience?"

"Because of two things, stands, and well the methods they might need to use are not exactly completely legal, and I am A.O.K with that"

"Well and why live with Matteo?"

"Incase I get hurt, there is no need for a hospital with Matteo living in the same place as me"

"I see, so you are going to start being a vigilante in a year."

"Maybe sooner, they told me that I needed to train, and gain some experience."

"And all of this was a plan in a span of 4 days?"

"I know right, well anyways I got to go back to work and learn how to fix my spaghetti, Matteo gave me so much time to talk to you, I'll see you later at night"

"Ok? Have fun?"

* * *

Izuku finally made it home, and when he walked in he saw his mother crying while sitting on the couch. "Mom! What happened"

"Izu-Izu, your dad! he-" She let more tears drop.

"He is what!?"

"He is coming back!"

"HE wha-oof" Inko gave Izuku a bear hug.

"When? How"

"The company he used to work for, was bought by another one, and that same company is making a building here in Musutafu, He is coming sometime soon, I don't know when but-but He is coming back!"

Izuku and Inko cried for a good amount of time until they remembered that oxygen was a thing.

Izuku slept with a smile on his face that night.

* * *

**Saturday**

Nothing happened that day, Izuku just planed his schedule for the upcoming ten months of training

Himiko suffered in Hells Kitchen, I mean at Trattoria Trussardi.

Inko just took care of the children that lived in her house.

* * *

**Sunday**

Himiko told Izuku that she was still going to stay at his next week even if she already found a place to go.

Inko had the day off and went to the Bakugo household to visit her best.

Izuku went to Musutafu's beach.

"_So this the place where I will train for the next ten months? This is the place were I meet Himiko and this the place that will turn me a hero. A hero of hope, A Deku.__"... _TO BE CONTINUED.

**So did you guys like the chapter? Well please let me know.**

**Q/A time**

**Emiya- I thought about it and he will but only a couple of times, barely any. and about the JoJo lines thx!, I also try to use song lyrics that inspired Araki**

**Blandusername- Well like Remzal said in his review. The user is the weakness, people will figure out how to fight against a stand user, besides there will be more enemy and friendly stand users, but I do understand what you mean.**

**Green as Envy- Nope it was just a neat little reference, I don't think I have the skills to introduce Dimes For Crimes just yet.**

**Anyways my questions for you guys.**

**Do you want Bakugo to learn his lesson or will he stay in his fantasy?**

**About the mask, I thought of introducing vampires in somewhat of a small scale, and have Toga be a vampire hunter besides just a Vigilante, and before she becomes a student, Do you want that or should I not? its an easy write-off.**

** Welp that's it for me today, you guys have fun!, Hasta Luego!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:Eye of The Tiger**

**First 5 Months.**

The first five months of training were actual hell for Izuku especially the first one. Waking up at 6:00 am, which made Himiko grumpy because she still had one more hour of sleep before she gets ready for work, and finishing around 8:00 pm with 1 hour of rest, Thankfully a full meal from Matteo refilled his stamina completely. He worked on his endurance, and muscle mass. He refrained himself from using his stand because otherwise what would be the point of training? Himiko left his apartment after the first week of training was over. Izuku felt genuinely sad that Himiko was leaving, he really enjoyed being with Himiko for long periods of time, and Himiko felt the same way, but it wouldn't take too long for Himiko to start training with Izuku as part of the deal she had with The Speedwagon Foundation.

Himiko after leaving Midoriya's apartment went and started to live at Matteo's house. It was a medium-size house with two floors, around 3 rooms 2 upstairs and 1 downstairs for guests, and 2 bathrooms 1 up and 1 down, with a decent-sized living room, but the main attraction was the kitchen, as Matteo's kitchen was as big as the one he has in his restaurant, he even had the same amount of tools, but with one extra thing, an actual Italian pizza oven which he himself made with the help of Zeppeli. Himiko's schedule consisted of. Waking up at 7:00 am, and leaving with Matteo for work. She would finish her shift at 4:00 pm, and go to train with Izuku and going back to her new home at 8:00. She would work from Tuesdays to Saturdays and have Sunday and Monday off, she would take the morning for herself and study for work. The rest of the afternoon she would train with Izuku. Izuku really appreciated that Himiko would train in her days off with him.

Izuku's birthday also happened. He actually took the day off from training to celebrate it. on that day. Izuku woke up to his mother making a delicious breakfast, once done with that he grabbed his notebook and a pencil and went to walk around the city to see if he could see any pro-heroes doing their work and write down as much as possible. Even if he dislikes All-Might he still likes heroes who fight for the right thing. The day ended with an Italian cream cake made by Matteo, and most of the people that Izuku knew to go and visit the restaurant to celebrate his birthday except for, of course, Bakugo. Izuku received a special gift from Himiko, a custom made dagger-knife that had his and his stand's name engraved, and it even included a sheath. It was a bit expensive, but Himiko knew that Izuku deserved it.

* * *

The first five months ended with a fight on the beach. Francesco Zeppeli against Himiko and Izuku.

"Okie dokie, today the two of you will fight against me to measure the growth you obtained from your training" Zeppeli declared in the middle of the semi-clean beach 20 meters away from his opponents

"But its two against one!" Izuku exclaimed

"Than its an even fight" He smugly answered back. While putting his hands behind his back. "Let's make the stakes higher, if either one of you bests me, I will give you my motorcycle" He pointed at the stylized Harley he had.

"OH! It's on old-man!" Himiko yelled at Zeppeli.

"Then approach me"

"I fucking will!" Himiko than rushed towards the Gigi.

"Himiko wait!" Izuku tried to stop Himiko but she was already 10 meters closer to Zeppeli.

"Hm" He smirked as he extended one of his arms forward, making his stand appear from his palm.

"[LOVE DELUXE]!" She extended her hair while running in order to grab Zeppeli.

Zeppeli used his [RIDE THE LIGHTING] to shock the sand around Himiko, crystalizing it almost immediately, making Himiko lose balance and trip. Zeppeli used this opportunity to use his electrical cables to whip the normal sand that was around Himiko blinding her for a second, enough time for Zeppeli to attach one of the cables to Himiko's chest." This is going to sting a little"

"Oh no"

Zeppeli then generated enough electricity to shock Himiko and make her pass out.

Izuku was bewildered, he knew how strong [LOVE DELUXE] and Himiko were, and for Zeppeli to simply win in a matter of seconds was insane.

"You see Izuku, strength is not everything when it comes to fighting, I know what you are thinking. Himiko and her stand are strong don't get me wrong, 8 out of 10 times she could beat me with ease, but I easily manipulated her to just jump in and fight without any planning or trying to figure out my ability, giving me the victory. She got careless something you don't do unless you know 100% that you are going to win" Zeppeli than proceeded to take out a lighter and cigar from out of his pockets and started to smoke. "Like how I know that I am going to win this fight, even if your stand can stop time"ゴゴゴゴ

"WHAT HOW DO YOU KNOW!?"

"Izuku, I always come here to check on you without you noticing, it took me a minute but I figure out how you just suddenly appeared from one point to another. Thanks to the sand"

"How did the sand help you figure it out?"

"Whenever you changed spots, the steps you took during your stop time appeared in the sand, It couldn't be invisibility, I would have noticed you taking the steps. So the only possible conclusion was time stop. Which you can only do for around two seconds.."

"You got all of that from footprints in the sand?" He incredulously asked.

Zeppeli nodded while letting the smoke out of his mouth.

"What. The. Actual. Fuck" "_Is Zeppeli even human?, What's this man's__ IQ!?, The way he figured out [ZA WARUDO]'s ability is bullshit!"_

_"_So are you going to fight, or are you giving up?" He put one of his hands behind his back.

"Here comes nothing" Izuku rushed, his plan was to avoid [RIDE THE LIGHTING] as much as possible and get closer. "[ZA WARUDO]" Izuku stopped time and got around 12 meters closer with the time stop. Zeppeli did nothing. Izuku than pulled out the dagger Himiko gave him. The dagger was hiding under Izuku's shirt and on his waist being held by the shorts he was wearing and by its sheath. He threw it by using [ZA WARUDO]. Zeppeli seemed surprised, yet he easily dodged it thanks to his yet untold quirk that allowed him to process things just a bit faster than the average man, this is how he is able to make such plans in small amounts of time.

Izuku ran at Zeppeli getting into his stands range of 10 meters. Zeppeli extended his stand with one arm trying to attach it to [ZA WARUDO], but Izuku stopped time and dodge it, getting even closer. 8 meters was the new distance between the two of them. Zeppeli with the other hand whip the sand hitting and blinding Izuku, with the same hand he tried to attack with his cables once again. Izuku dodged three of the five incoming cables passing through the sand in the air, the other two were caught by [ZA WARUDO]

"I win" He puffed a cloud of smoke

The cables that were being held by [ZA WARUDO] attached themselves to the hand of the time-stopping stand and shocked them, making Izuku cry in pain as his arm started to get electrocuted and became numb.

"[ZA WARU-]!" Izuku tried to stop time once more, but the first set of cables that were thrown at him retracted while he was blinded and they finally attached to the back of his head and started to immediately shock him before he had the time to stop time. He fell to the ground unconscious.

"You two are definitely stronger than before but you still have ways to go" He puffed one last cloud of smoke finishing his cigar.

**30 minutes later**

Izuku and Himiko woke up around the same time.

"Why does my chest hurt?" she stood up from the bench she was sitting on.

"Why do my arm and neck hurt?" he did the same.

"Why did the two of you lost so bad?" Zeppeli commented.

"Oh yea, I remember now, we got our asses handed it to us in a golden plate with a side of red wine aged in whiskey barrels" Himiko retorted

"That's oddly specific?" Izuku was confused by what Himiko just said.

"Kids what did you learn today from this fight," Asked Zeppeli

"Don't get careless" Himiko sounded disappointed

"Plan, before you fight" Izuku was still mad about how Zeppeli figured out time stop.

" Zeppeli chuckled "If that's all you got then you two still have a lot to learn before you beat me, wanna try again kiddos? Hahaha!" Zeppeli laughed out loud while the two kids dropped their heads.

* * *

**The other 5 months.**

In those other five months, it was time for Himiko to celebrate her birthday. She woke up to a five-star breakfast from Matteo, we got waffles, bacon-pancakes that Himiko tried to make once but failed, and varied types of omelets for the two of them, thankfully her birthday happened on a Sunday so the restaurant was closed and Matteo was able to enjoy the meal with her. After eating her breakfast she went to the beach to look for Izuku but he was nowhere to be seen. She decided to go to his apartment next, and maybe find him there, but nope he wasn't there either and neither was Inko. She decided to walk around the city to kill time. And while walking she encountered Zeppeli, he was waiting outside a construction site, it was probably the Speedwagon building, and to her luck, she was correct as when she started to talk to Zeppeli he congratulated her for the day, and told her that this where she would start working soon, as the building was near to its completion. She left the place and decided to walk around some more until it was around 6:00 pm and went back home.

When she made it there she was met with a surprise party. Made my Matteo who invited the Midoriya's and Zeppeli. That day was the day the Himiko knew that her life was now completely different, and she loved that. She had new parent figures in the form of Inko and Matteo, a good friend and hopefully something more soon in the form of Izuku, and a mentor in Zeppeli. The day ended with two special gifts this time. Matteo gave Himiko a custom made chef coat hat and apron that were decorated with pins similar to his, but instead of T's they were hearts that had strands of hair twist around them in a D.N.A sort of way, and Izuku gave her a golden necklace that was decorated with a ruby heart, Himiko loved it and asked how much it costed, and Izuku just answered with "More than I expected, less than you think."

Himiko would wear this necklace almost every day after this moment

* * *

Izuku's training changed in this other five months. He started to use [ZA WARUDO] more in his training. When he first started to use him more while practicing he felt that his stand was already a lot stronger than before. Yea his time stop-limit evolved from one to two second but even he could tell that there is still a good amount potential that he could still develop. Talking about developing, he was able to develop a technique that has yet to been named but what he does, is he uses his stand to flick a small object and shoot it like a projectile, he created this ability to be able to fight in a more long-range fight and avoid falling into traps like the one that Zeppeli used on him.

His training was almost done as by the beginning of the ninth month he was almost completely done with cleaning the public beach thanks to a combination of Himiko and using his stand a bit more.

Not only that, at the beginning of this ninth month was the beginning of Himiko's vigilantism.

It was a Sunday in the afternoon. Himiko had left the restaurant a tad earlier and met with Izuku as the two of them had a special meeting inside the new, recently built Speedwagon Foundation center, SPW For short. Once inside they were meet by Francesco himself drinking a glass of wine in front of a statue of the founder of the company. Mr. Robert.E.O Speedwagon

"Welcome to the new Speedwagon facility!, the very first one in Japan!" Zeppeli approached the two of them. "And you two are already official members!" He handed a card to both of them. "These cards will give you access to most of the facility, and allow you to go past the guards ahead, without any long check-ups.

"Wait! When did this happen?" Izuku asked. "I haven't signed a thing!"

"This happened when you decided to be friends with Himiko here, she was the one who pretty much signed you up" Zeppeli confessed. Izuku just looked at Himiko.

"What? I know you would of accepted working with me, besides it's not like you are the one being the vigilante."

"Yea I would have said yes, but how am I going to be helping you?"

"Well, Izuku you are going to be her support, Himiko's second pair of eyes." Zeppeli gave him the answer.

"Shouldn't you hire someone who is more experienced to do this?" Midoriya gave a pretty good question.

Zeppeli gave a pretty good response "Yes, and I did do that. I myself will train you to be her support, and maybe one day you could be her partner in crime."

"But I don't want to do a crime! This might get me in problems later on with U.A once and if I make it there!"

"You won't do a crime. Izuku, the world will never know that you are working as a support of a vigilante. As you see. the Speedwagon foundation has a lot of connections, not only that but you will get paid whenever you work here and get special equipment if you ever need it"

"That does sound shady and good and all but-"

"and if you help us out, The SPW will pay for your food at Matteo's whenever you eat there"

"Who do I beat up?" Izuku smiled The idea of free Matteo food convinced him quickly maybe too quickly.

"Well, it didn't take that much to convince you" Himiko retorted " And you will start today, and so am I!"

"Yes you will, but it's still too early for you to start so I am going to give you a small tour of this place."

Zeppeli started to walk the two teenagers around the SPW building and explaining what each room in it was for.

"This place has 10 levels in total. 8 above ground and 2 underground. Out of those 8, 3 are for relaxation as working here can be really difficult. We got the first floor which includes a gym, a pool, and a jacuzzi. The second has the cafe, Matteo approves of. and third, has a movie theatre with a liquor room."

"That sounds a bit excessive don't you think?" Izuku thought that this might get people distracted.

"No, we ran the data, and people do better than they used to without those rooms, plus people here are extremely determined and sometimes they won't even stop working until the next day"

"Jesus" Himiko commented

"Now for some history that will explain the other floors. The SPW was originally created around 150 years ago for medical research, quirk research, the protection of wild animals and plants, but it also was made to help the Zeppeli family in secret when it came to vigilantism when Pro-Heroes were yet a thing. And recently we added a new secret room to research the supernatural. Now the last two rooms that are under this building can only be accessed by using the elevator and putting your cards in a special slot just for them"

"So, when you say supernatural you mean stands and the arrow correct?" Izuku was one to ask a question first

"Correct, but I think we just founded something else to add to that list"

"The stone mask" Himiko joined the conversation

"Yes, but I rather tell you that info later, for now, let's go down to Vigilante room." Zeppeli led the two teenagers to the elevator and showed them how to get to the bottom floors. The special slot was located on the back wall of the elevator. Zeppeli pulled out his card and slid it across the wall and like magic a slot appeared in the middle. Zeppeli then inserted his card and above the slot, a panel opened to reveal 2 buttons with a number 1 on top and a number 2 in the bottom. Zeppeli pressed the number one. The elevator started to move down, and in just a couple of seconds it stopped and the doors opened.

"Welcome to your work station"

"Wow!" Himiko and Izuku said in a surprised Owen Wilson like manner. The place was more like a giant room more than a floor. It had multiple computer stations in the center. and each corner of this floor they were rooms. One for costume design, one for quirk practice, one for equipment testing and one for liquor and relaxation. (Zeppeli's idea)

"You guys like it?"

They both nodded with excitement.

"Good because this is basically your office, now follow me, its time for Himiko to dress in her costume"

"You already finished with it!? I gave you the design like a week ago!" Himiko was beyond impressed.

"Don't underestimate my staff"

"I won't"

They all went to the costume design area. The room looked like a locker room but futuristic.

"Himiko as the first one to have a costumed designed. Your locker will be number 0"

"The first one? you mean there are more people working as vigilantes?" Himiko asked

"But of course did you really think we were going to make a floor just for you? People who work here and want to work as vigilantes will be trained and be transferred here."

"That makes sense"

Zeppeli walked to the locker with a Zero on it, and underneath it, the letters xxii were written. He pressed a button and the locker started to slide outward. and inside of said locker, there was a box. Zeppeli grabbed it and gave it to Himiko. "Here go change. I and Izuku will wait for you in the center"

"Si signore" Himiko left.

"Izuku its time to show you what you are going to do" Zeppeli and Midoriya left the costume area and went back to the center. Then they walked to the computer station number 21.

"You can create your login info later but now sitdown" Izuku followed orders.

"At this moment you see nothing because Himiko has yet to put her costume online, once she does the screen will give you live feedback on what she is seeing, not only that but you will be able to see a mini-map with radar of her current location and have communication with her."

"I feel like I am in a movie"

"I would too, to be honest with you" Zeppeli explained with more detail how to use the computer system until Himiko walked out in her Vigillante costume.

"Sorry for taking so long. How do I look" Himiko's costume consisted of brown combat boots, black pants that looked like spandex but were actually made out of a heat and cold resistant material, on her thighs she carried two green boxes that had throwing knives inside. A dark blue skirt with a utility belt that contained 2 flashbangs and more small green boxes that contained things that Izuku needed for his map and radar. She wore a yellow sweater with a green heart on the back, to cover a small light vest made to protect her from knife wounds and small-caliber bullets. And finally, half black mask with a carnivorous smile to cover her face and hide an earpiece. For her eyes, she wore contacts that made her eyes light blue but it could also change colors whenever it was needed. These contacts also worked as Izuku's way to see what Himiko sees.

"You look badass and hot" Izuku blurted out.

"I-I wasn't expecting that all" Himiko blushed as her hair grew just a bit.

"Kids calm down the hormones and get ready for work. Himiko there is a car waiting outside for you, to drive you to Hosu. So go" Zeppeli pointed at the elevator

"Si signore!"

* * *

It was a chilly night at Hosu city, The full moon was bright giving the people who walked in the dark, Some light, cars drove by, and Himiko was jumping from building to building, swinging herself with her hair when needed.

"Nervous?" A voice came out of Himiko's earpiece.

"Yea, what about you Izuku" She jumped to another building.

"Same here, Zeppeli left and to get some wine" Izuku answered back from inside The SPW.

"Of course he did, He is just like Matteo but at least Matteo doesn't drink until he gets home"

"I didn't know he drank"

"He does, and he even shares some with me"

"But you are 15!"

"The legal drinking age in Italy is 16 so he was fine with me drinking a little, you should try some, Matteo makes his own wine"

"That sounds like him, and I bet it tastes delicious... anyways how long do you think it's going to take until you find a criminal?"

"Just because you asked, ahh, 10 seconds"

"Really because I asked?"

"Si signore" Ill show you. "10.9. 8. 7. " "HELP! SOMEBODY!" "Nevermind seven seconds, I'll try to head to where the scream came from"

"Ok, I can see something in my radar, only two signals, they are located two building ahead to your left in an alleyway"

"Got it"

"Be careful"

Himiko landed on top of the building where the signal came from and noticed a man assaulting a woman. You know the usual "All right here we go!" Himiko jumped and used her hair to slow her descent.

"Assaulting a woman, really? Couldn't you think of something less typical?" Himiko asked nonchalantly

The man who was your average ugly bastard stopped trying to do something to the lady and just pushed her aside Making the woman hit her head on the wall. "And who might you be beautiful?" The criminal licked his lips.

"You are disgusting, and that's coming from someone who likes to drink blood"

"Want to get closer and suck me dry?" The guy tried to act seductively

"Ew, Ew, please shut up"

Izuku was getting angrier and angrier and he only grew angrier whenever a word came from this man's mouth. Even [ZA WARUDO] tried to calm him down.

"Let's just fight and get this over with" Himiko all ready wanted to go back home

"With gusto" The guy arms transformed into two metal mallets that were the size of a basketball as he rushed towards Himiko.

"I'll finish this quickly [LOVE DELUXE]!" Her hair grew in size and went straight for the man, who stopped running towards her and started to run away due to the massive amounts of hair coming for him.

"No, you don't" Himiko was able to grab him from the ankles before he got away from her range. She wrapped the man with her hair and slammed him to the wall close to her. She walked towards the man and unwrapped his mouth.

"Wh-who are you?" The man asked in pain and fear.

"A hero that nobody wanted, My hair will fill you with true dread whenever you see my locks, so just call me that, Dread-Lock" She stood above him menacingly just like Izuku would. She wrapped him in hair and started to slam him multiple times while saying "ARI,ARI,ARI,ARI" For her last move she threw him out of the alley making him hit a light, which folded. "ARRIVEDERCI!" She posed... TO BE CONTINUED

**So how was it? I know I kind of suck when it comes to clothing, but if you guys have any ideas for Toga's Vigilante costume 2.0 please share.**

**The next chapter will finally show the mask and Izuku's entrance exam.**

**You want vampires, I will give vampires. I think I have a good way to introduce them neatly.**

**I know this question is a bit early for the story but. Who should be the main duo of friends for Izuku? (Besides Himiko) because I think this Izuku is not going to connect as well with Lida and Ochako.**

**Thank you for reading! Please leave a review to see if you like my story and or give me some tips. Well... Hasta Luego!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Another Step**

With her right hand on her waist, her body leaning to the side, and her hair flying in the wind. Himiko looked at the crook she just beat up, scratch that, the crook she obliterated lying in the ground still breathing but unconscious.

"I already called the police, they will be there in eight to ten minutes, so get out of there" Izuku ordered from the headpiece.

"Si signore!"

* * *

**The Next Day.**

"So anything in the news," Himiko asked while eating a bowl of cereal, sitting on Izuku's bed.

It was a nice Monday morning, Himiko didn't have to work and Izuku decided to take the day off. After saving that lady yesterday, the both of them have been looking through the internet to see what people thought of her.

"Yea, but its mostly people complaining about having another vigilante, but I have seen people say that that guy deserved, still, there is no big interviews or anything like that, the news probably wanted to keep this one under the rug, or they didn't care" Izuku also was enjoying a bowl of cereal while looking at the web.

"What matters, is that I saved that woman, and was a badass the whole time" She ate another spoonful of cereal. "Please don't tell Matteo I am eating cereal if he found out I was eating 'junk food' he will kill me."

"Yea you did, but why would he be mad?"

"Because I know better, I know this unhealthy, and that it's not that great of a cereal either but *crunch* *crunch* it's just sooo good" She talked with her mouth full"

"Better than blood?"

"Close second"

"I guess it is just that good"

* * *

Izuku and Himiko kept doing their vigilantism for the rest of the month, Every day the name of Dread-Lock was getting more popular, to the point Pro-Heroes, started to look out for her, but thanks to Izuku she was able to escape from them rather easily, even if they were Pro-Heroes most of them were new, trying to get their name out there, no veteran was looking after her...yet.

Izuku kept training in the mornings, but once month number ten came Izuku finally completed his training, making his stand get as strong as it could and increasing time stop to three seconds. The next day the entrance started, Izuku was getting really impatient he was ready for the exams, he was ready to show the world how strong he really was, but for now, he had to settle with a mission that came earlier than expected.

Izuku and Himiko were getting ready for another night of patrol but right before Himiko left Zeppeli came in.

"Sorry, but tonight you are going to a special mission, and that means the two of you"

"Wait, what? what mission?" Himiko asked in confusion.

"And why am I going?" Izuku asked in confusion as well.

"Remember that mission that was supposed to happen in, two months" The two of them nodded, "Well It's happening today, and we need to make sure we don't fail it"

"Why today? what happened?" Himiko needed to know more.

Zeppeli sighed. "Its time to tell you what the mask is, to prepare you for the fight you will have tonight, so listen carefully." They just stared at Zeppeli. " The stone masks, yes there is more than one, were found in a digging site in Mexico around a year ago, to be more accurate inside an Aztec temple. The masks were inside a room in front of a wall with 4 people molded inside of them, we called them pillar, men those Pillar Men came to life after absorbing one of the crew members of that site."

"Wait, what the fuck!" Himiko interrupted.

"Just keep listening" Zeppeli continued. "The 4 Pillar Men came out fo the stone wall and got ready to fight, luckily we the crew figured out, that their weakness was sunlight as, the lights the crew was using were UV lights and what seemed to be the weakest Pillar Men, got hurt. Some of the crew than combined their quirks and made a whole in the sealing, while the others were trying to protect them with their lights. With the sunlight coming from the outside. One of the members was able to use their quirk. Mirror. They could use their body as a mirror absorbing light from the sun and reflect a concentrated amount to make a decently powerful laser. Thanks to that, the Pillar Men were defeated, most of the crew survive some with major injuries, but some of them sadly passed away."

"ARE THERE MORE?, ARE WE FIGHTING PILLARMEN!?" Izuku and Himiko yelled out loud.

"No, those were the only Pillar Men that we found, but let's talk about the masks, What we found out inside of the Aztec temple, was info of the Pillar Men and the masks. The masks were a creation from the leader of the Pillar Men, the mask was supposed to unlock the power that was hidden inside of them, but they didn't have the power source to use the masks correctly. We took the masks, a total of five. And sent them to a lab in the United Stated to undergo research, as the SPW in Mexico had yet to be created. While doing research on the masks the scientists got attacked by a low-class villain, and one thing led to another, and someone ended getting harmed by the mask. The man was no longer man, he became a vampire"

"Wait, wait, wait, Pillar Man, vampires, quirks, stands!? What timeline do we live in?" Himiko asked

"The most bizarre one" Izuku responded

"The masks transform people into vampires. Vampires can absorb the heat from someone freezing them and killing them, they can absorb blood by using their hands, and their healing abilities are almost limitless, we still don't know what else they could possibly do. But there is one last thing, the masks are able to do. unlock the potential of a man, evolving them and their quirk, Imagine if someone had the quirk of bad breath, sounds dumb and simple right? But the masks unlock the power hiding behind this quirk, and give them something like poisonous breath that could kill a human in minutes, and the cost for that evolution is their humanity."

"OK, OK, OK, so now were are fighting immortal vampires, at least tell me they are weak to UV's." Izuku pleaded.

"Yes, they are, even more, weak to sunlight than Pillar Men, that's why you both are getting UV flashlight to fight them"

"But still why should we get ready to fight, those vampires are in the U.S, right?" Himiko was worried, fighting a vampire seemed a little out of her league.

"Maybe, two of the masks we're destroyed, one is going to Italy, another to, Germany and the last one to Japan... We are afraid that they might be followed, and we don't want to take any chances."

"I think it's time to call a Pro-Hero, don't get me wrong I want to help but this might be out of our league" If we want to make sure this mission succeeds" Izuku was also afraid of fighting the supernatural.

"The reason we don't want heroes to help is to avoid the possibility of the media knowing about the masks, and once the media knows everybody knows, that includes villains and or enemies of the SPW, not only that imagine the panic of the people knowing the existence of vampires, it could be chaos, and same could be said about stands" Zeppeli explained.

Izuku bit his lip. He was afraid, yeah he had been in a fight or two, but this is something else, something completely new, yet he knows that he needs to help to have a stand that can stop time is of great advantage, not only advantage he can't let Himiko fight alone. Not against fucking vampires. "Ok, then when are we leaving?"

"As soon as you get dressed" Zeppeli answered.

"Do you guys already have a costume ready for me?" Izuku asked.

"Yes, I have seen your notes on your hero design and avoided to make a similar costume to that."

"Ok, let's go"

Izuku looked at Himiko, who was looking terrified of the situation but he could still see her fighting spirit hanging in there. They made eye contact and they both decided to get ready, it was time to hunt vampires.

Izuku's costume was simple. It was similar to Himiko's in the regard that it was meant to give light protection, and give the advantage of speed more than defense. It consisted of a dark green jacket, that hides a vest similar to Himiko's, dark black jeans, with a utility belt, holding green boxes, that contain bullets with different calibers, and a holster for his dagger. Red combat boots and a half mask that looked like Himiko's without the smile instead it resembled a diving mask. He also wore the same contacts, changing his eye color to red.

* * *

It was night and the Duo of vigilantes were inside a car that was being driven by a member of the SPW, while getting to the location giving to them Zeppeli started to talk to them through their earpieces.

"Izuku, Himiko, You guys are going to a private piece of land owned by the SPW that contains a helipad in an open field, the people who are coming with the mask come from I-Island through helicopter. In the back of the car you will find the flashlights needed to fight the possible vampire, this flashlight is more potent than normal ones, so they're going to be useful long-range,"

"Wait! THE I-Island!?, were all the greatest scientists minds in the world are!?" Izuku was now learning how the SPW was basically just everywhere.

"The same, Izuku I told you already, the SPW has connections everywhere, anyways, Izuku I forgot to mention one thing"

"What could that be?"

"Hisashi is one of the men protecting the mask" Zeppeli tried to give this info as easy as possible.

Izuku froze.

"Who's Hisashi?" Himiko asked

"That's-That's my dad" Izuku stuttered

"Oh, shit" Himiko understood the situation escalated even more.

"Ok, guys you are arriving at the helipad, The helicopter should be there in a couple of minutes, I'll be here watching and listening to what's going on, Alfred will stay in the car, in case you need to run. Well, I wish you luck to you two, Dread-Lock, Dio, stay safe" Zeppeli went quiet and they finally made it.'

They got off the car and grabbed the flashlight that looked more like actual handguns than flashlights, but instead of a small hole at the end, it was a giant one. After a couple of minutes of waiting. They walked a few meters closer until they made it to the pad they heard the helicopter getting closer and closer until it was on top of them. All of a sudden the blades of the helicopter fell off to the side, and the heli started to fall right on top of them.

"[ZA WARUDO]! [LOVE DELUXE]!" The two simultaneously summoned their stands, Himiko slowed down the helicopter with her hair, and Izuku stopped it from smashing them."

"GET OUT OF THERE NOW!" Izuku demanded while struggling to keep the helicopter in place. Three-man jumped out and landed on the ground, they were wearing the typical SPW uniform, and one of them was holding a briefcase, they started to run towards the car our vigilantes arrived from. Izuku saw that they were safe and told Himiko. "LET GO OF IT, ON THE COUNT OF THREE!" "WHAT!" "JUST DO IT!"

"ONE" they started counting. "TWO, THREE!" Himiko retrieved all of her hair at once. "[ZA WARUDO]! TOKIYO TOMARE!" Everything stoped in place. Izuku started running towards Himiko and grabbed her(1). He used his stand to apply force where his right leg was making him leap(2). Once he was outside the radius of the danger of the helicopter, and once he hit the ground time resumed.

墜墜墜CRASH!墜墜墜 The helicopter made contact with the ground. made a huge dust cloud.

"*Cough* *Cough* are you ok?" Izuku stood up and helped Himiko to stand up. "Yea, what happened to the helicopter?" her hair had a small strand of white. "I don't know, but it was probably an enemy, more than likely a vampire"

"Fuck, pull out your flashlight now!" Himiko ordered while reaching for her's until she realized that she dropped it while holding the helicopter, and so did Izuku. They were looking around to see if an enemy was coming towards them until for some reason the smoke cloud the helicopter made started to divide in half.

"What the!?" Izuku summoned his stand to protect him, and once the invisible thing hit [ZA WARUDO] a gust of wind followed."

"What was that!?"

"It felt like a blade, made out of air, pressurized air transformed into some sort of wind blade!, Dread-Lock get behind me now!" Himiko did as told.

Again the smoke dispersed but this time from the side. and Izuku used his stand to protect the two of them.

"Dread-Lock, Dio, the enemy is going towards the car stop him now!" Zeppeli yelled through the mike.

Izuku and Himiko ran towards where the car was, getting away from dust. Izuku than saw a silhouette running towards the vehicle with incredible speed, as the car started to move. The vigilantes and the vehicle were 30 meters apart

"[ZA WARUDO]!] He stopped time once more. He grabbed three sniper bullets and aimed a little bit ahead of the enemy.(1) He flicked them with his stand and the bullets stopped when they got close to the vampire. (2) He grabbed Himiko and jumped into the air. Time resumed. Himiko noticed that she was being held by [ZA WARUDO] and floating in mid-air. She used her hair to get closer to the enemy, who just got shot and fell face-first into the dirt. Once they made it to the ground, they approached the enemy cautiously, Himiko wrapped her hair around the enemy getting some blood on her hair. She wrapped her hair in order to stop him from moving if he did so. Izuku summoned his stand once more and was ready to attack once he got to the range of two meters. But before he made it to that distance a pink beam came from the cacoon that was being made by Himiko. This caught him by surprise and was able to block some of the beam with his stand, but not entirely as it sliced a bit of his right shoulder.

"AAAHH!" Izuku yelled in pain and closed his eyes for just a second, this gave the vampire a chance to use his quirk, the vampire made of motion as if he were throwing a boomerang, Himiko knew what was gonna happened next and grabbed Izuku and pulled him towards her.

"Dio are you ok!"

"Yes, but that hurt a lot! Fuck!"

"Well, this is going to hurt a bit more" She used her stand to quickly sew his shoulder with her hair, which made Izuku yell in more pain. While she used her stand to help Izuku, she felt something, something similar to what she feels when she transforms using her quirk.

"Well, well, well I am surprised you two made out alive both from my quirk, and my Space Ripper stingy eyes, but I wouldn't expect more from people with stands" The vampire calmly said while covering the wounds he got from the bullets with his hands. The vampire had a plain face, red eyes, and dark hair, he was shirtless the only thing he wore was a pair of teared up jeans. He was 20 meters away from them

"How-how did you know?" Izuku asked while breathing heavily both from exhaustion and his wound.

"Well, how did she called you? A yes Dio, well Dio, I worked for the SPW in the U.S and I heard about new stand users joining the family and well, who else could it be?" The vampire moved his hands away from his wounds to reveal that he was completely fine, and he quickly did the same motion he did before twice sending two blades of wind. Izuku used his stand as a shield once more. "And that would explain how you are able to protect yourself from my sonic blades"

Izuku quickly grabbed one of his bullets and tried to shoot the enemy, but the vampire simply dodged it. Himiko followed by using her hair as a whip. but the vampire dodged it with a smile.

"You gotta be quicker than that" The vampire grinned, but that grinned fell of as multiple slashes appeared on his face. "What the!? when did this happen?" The vampire question but with no sign of pain.

"That was your quirk. being used by my stand" Himiko responded.

"That's new since when can you that?" Izuku asked still trying to recover from the pain

"Since about know"

"Now that pissed me off," the vampire said as his wounds quickly healed, and started to send as many sonic blades as possible. Izuku simply used the same technique as before shielding him from damage. While Izuku defended Himiko used her stand and tried to attack from above but the vampire simply cut her hair with his quirk. and some of her hair fell on his head. Himiko saw this and saw an opportunity.

"Dio, I got a plan"

"Please, anything to get this over with"

"Well, this is simple am going to steal your bullet shooting move and use you like a bullet"

"What?"

"Am going to throw you at him, you figure out the rest"

"Ok I trust you"

Himiko than manipulated the hair that was on the enemy's head and inserted her hair in his head, making him flinch she then grew her hair and wrapped it around his eyes and mouth.

"NOW!" Himiko yelled as she grabbed Izuku with [LOVE DELUXE] and threw him at the enemy at a high speed. The vampire tried to used his stingy eyes but Izuku stopped time. "[ZA WARUDO]!" Thanks to the surprise attack from Himiko. the vampire was not fast enough to use his ability and allowed Izuku to make it to the range of his stand in two seconds, the third second was used to muda the enemy.

"MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAAAAAAA!" Time resumed around five seconds ago. allowing Himiko to see Izuku pulverizing the enemy. and with one last loud muda Izuky slammed him to the ground with his fist breaking his skull and sending bits of brain matter flying around him.

"I think its over" Izuku sat on the ground while panting, then he saw what he did to the vamp, and threw up. "OH, GOD! THAT'S DISGUSTING"

"It's not over yet, Izuku" another voice approached, He was around 5 inches taller thank Izuku had the same hairstyle but with dark hair and short stubble beard, at the moment he was wearing a normal SPW outfit just without the hat. He was smoking a cigarette.

"Dad!?"

"The one and only" He puffed a cloud of smoke while smiling. He got closer to the vampire and pulled a similar flashlight to the ones Izuku and Himiko. "Damn, my son did a number to you, huh Charlie? I almost feel bad for you, You were a great person, I am sorry I didn't know about your problems, I would have helped you and your mother, but its too late now, goodbye friend" He pulled a trigger the UV hit the vampire in the head, turning it into dust almost immediately, and he did the same with the rest of his body.

"So Dio, ready to go home champ?"

"That would be nice, yes" Hisashi laughed and picked up Izuku

"Dread-Lock lets go" Hisashi motioned her to follow

"Yes, Thank you!" She sighed, her hair was completely white

* * *

"And that's how I saved Himiko from my first enemy stand user encounter"

"God damn Izuku! How many times have you almost died this year?" Hisashi asked amazed while opening the door to the SPW entrance.

"Yes," Himiko answered for Izuku.

"Good job everybody!" Zeppeli congratulated the crew while drinking his favorite wine in front of the Speedwagon fountain. He got closer to them.

"Thank you, sir!" Hisashi and his crew bowed. Than the crewmember who had the suitcase gave it to Zeppeli. Which Zeppeli opened to see the mask intact.

"Good, we can finally rest, for now, Jhon, Akira, Hisashi, Thank you for bringing the mask safely, I am in debt with you guys for risking your lives" Zeppeli bowed

"Izuku, Himiko, once again, thank you for risking your lives once more to keep the peace, I am sorry for putting you into a fight that almost meant death."

"Sadly, I am getting used to the whole almost dying thing, so there is no problem" Izuku cracked a joke which made everybody chuckle.

"Well, that's all for today, everybody can go rest now, Jhon, Akira I'll show you where you're sleeping for tonight. Hisashi and Izuku, Alfred is going to drive you to your home also Inko is waiting for you to arrive Izuku, its almost 1 am, Himiko Matteo is waiting in the cafeteria for you. Now everybody have a good night of sleep, Izuku good luck in the exam" Zeppeli walked away, to first bring the mask to the supernatural room.

"Izuku, remember to come by the restaurant tomorrow morning, ok? Matteo and I will make you some food to get you ready! It was nice meeting you have a good night !" She smiled sweetly as she also started to walk away to meet Matteo if her hair is anything to go by, she was ready to go to bed.

"I will, and night" He smiled back

"Same here" Hisashi also smiled. "All right champ, time to give your mom the surprise of her life!, but first let's go change" Hisashi looked at Izuku covered in some blood, while he was sweaty as hell

* * *

*Knock, Knock* Steps were heard from inside the apartment rapidly approaching the door. "Izuku what took you so long! I had that feeling of you being in danger again. what happened!?" Inko unlocked the door opened it. "Next time please an-" She looked up to see an old familiar face.

"Hey, Inko, Sorry I took so long, the store was out of milk and I had to go somewhere else, but I did find my cigarettes!" Hisashi joked while Inko went silent, and then it happened, the gates of the tear reservoir were opened. "Hi-HI-HI" Inko tackled Hisashi to the ground while crying. "YOU'RE BACK!" She cried while hugging her husband. "I am back" he hugged back. "Izuku go ahead and get to bed, it's your big day tomorrow, We'll be fine by ourselves," Hisashi said while still on the ground being held by a happy crying Inko. Izuku gave him a thumbs up and went to bed. As soon as he laid down, he fell asleep.

* * *

"Ready for the big day?" Hisashi asked an already dressed Izuku.

"I am, I've been waiting for this day for my life, am going to show everybody how strong I have gotten"

"That's my boy, I have no doubt that you'll kick everybody's ass!" Hisashi smiled proudly.

"Hisashi language!, Izuku I know you are going to do great, but be careful ok, I don't want you getting badly hurt."

"Don't worry mom I'll be fine" He flashed a smile "Well its time for me to go and meet Himiko at Matteo's"

"Ok, good luck Izuku" Inko hugged her son and soon Hisashi joined the hug.

* * *

Izuku just had a special made for him, to recover from what happened yesterday. It was a bit painful especially his shoulder but now he was back to 100%. The trio gathered around the kitchen.

"I wish you luck Mi Amico, show them what you got!" Matteo patted his shoulder.

" In bocca al lupo Izuku!" Himiko wished him luck too.

"What does mean?"

"Into the wolf's mouth, its another way to say break a leg in Italy," Matteo chuckled at what Himiko's learned from him.

"Thanks, I guess?, I gotta go now or I'll be late" and with Izuku left.

* * *

Izuku was standing in front of stone steps that lead to three giant doors. "_Ok, Izuku this the next step to your dream of being a hero, today you will show everybody who looked down at you how much better you are." _Izuku took a step forward but he was pushed by a certain someone we all love to hate or hate to love.

"DEKUUUU!, What the fuck are you doing here!, I am supposed to be the only one from our school to make it to U.A!" Bakugo yelled at him. Izuku stood up and looked at Bakugo, and said. "What am I doing here? just showing you who is better between the two of us" he easily said knowing how much this was going hurt Bakugo's ego.

"DEKUUUU!" Bakugo tried to hit Izuku with a quick jab, but Izuku disappeared and reappeared on top of the steps giving Bakugo his back, he turned his head around and quietly said. "Good Luck _Kacchan" _With venom in his voice, and entered inside U.A.

Izuku sat down at his assigned seat and quickly realized that Bakugo followed behind due to him actually being assigned beside him.

"_I tried my best to act like a badass back there! This kind of ruins it" _Izuku thought to himself while Bakugo grunted quietly.

After a quick explanation of how the exam was going to work.(**You guys probably already know the rules so let just skip that) **Izuku stood in front of a giant gate. quietly thinking to himself." _I fought stand users, vampires, and I even fought Zeppeli, beating robots shouldn't be that hard right?"_

_"_START!, WHAT YOU WERE EXPECTING A COUNTDOWN? COMM ON, IN A FIGHT THERE IS NO COUNTDOWNS!" The loud voice of Present Mic was heard.

Izuku looked up and then down to see everybody running ahead. "_Ok so this is how its going to be? [ZA WARUDO]!" _Time had stopped and Izuku started to stand leap until he joined the crowd. Time resumed and started running away from the rest of the students. He kept running and running until he first encountered a group of robots, two two-pointer and one three-pointer. "Ok let's do this [ZA WARUDO]" Izuku pointed at the robots and his stand appeared beside him. "MUDAMUDAMUDA" Izuku yelled while his stand started destroying the robots with a single punch from his stand. "_Ok, their structure is weak, they are barely an inconvenience for [ZA WARUDO]. _Izuku kept running and destroyed as many villans as possible, accumulating 25 points from them. "Ok, not bad I still have two minutes, I got this" The ground started to shake."What" "The" "Hell" Izuku looked up and saw this massive machine coming towards him. "Nope, Nope, Nope, I ain't doing this" He was just about to run away until he heard a girl's voice yelling, coming from the direction of the zero-pointer. The brunette was stuck as debris fell on her leg. Izuku saw people running away from there as it could be dangerous, nobody bothered to help. "Why does this happen to me every time [ZA WARUDO]!" The flow of time froze, Izuku stand leaped, from where he was, and got to where the girl was located (1) He moved the debris and picked her up(2) He stand leaped back to safety(3) "Are you ok?" Izuku asked the girl who he was holding.

"Wha-? ah, yes? " She was visibly confused as a second ago she was about to get squished by a fucking mech.

"Good! HEY KID WITH GLASSES" He yelled making the taller kid stop for a second.

"Catch her!"

"What!?" "WHAT!?" The two of them screamed as Izuku threw the girl with his stand, at the guy with glasses, who was able to catch her! "NOW RUN!" Izuku turned around to face the mech. " ITS TIME TO STOP THIS" On cue Time froze, He stand leaped from the ground, two the legs of the machine(1) From the legs to the arms(2) from the arms to its neck. "Time resumes" everything moved once more. "If break its neck, I break the machined, its time to finish this, MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDAAAAAAAAAA!" Izuku and his started to scream at the top of their lungs, bending the metal with each punch until the head popped off and with one last MUDA he punched the head making fall backward and so did the robot and Izuku. "FUCK,FUCK,FUCK!" He started to fall from the sky. "THIS IS MY LAST CHANCE [ZA WARUDO]! STOP TIME!] and so he did. Izuku landed on the robot who was just about to hit the ground. (1) stand leaped of from it.(2) and landed on the ground safely as an English man would do after jumping off from a horse cart. "Yatta" He said out of breath as the robot hit the ground. "I got to stop doing dumb things like this" Everybody who was running away stopped and looked back at what Izuku just did.

"THE EXAM IS OVER!"

"THANK THE HOLY DIVER!" Izuku yelled and started to walk towards the guy with glasses.

"Are you ok?, I am sorry for throwing you like that, and sorry for throwing her at you" He bowed politely

"Hey don't worry about it we are fine!" The girl waved it away

"Yes, she is right we both are ok and that's what matters" The guy with glasses responded to.

"Good, now if you excuse me I need to go rest" Izuku walked away from them. as Recovery Girl came to them, to check if they were ok, she gave some candy to Izuku and then walked towards the rest of the students.

* * *

**A Week Passes By.**

"I still can't believe you beat the crap out of a mech and is a mech even safe to use for an exam?" Himiko asked Izuku while they were watching shows on Izuku's room.

"Neither can I, how are they even legally allowed to use that, they had to break at least, a couple of laws with that"

"Guess we will ne- *SLAM*" Hisashi slammed the door open while, scaring the two of them, holding an envelope. "ITS HERE!" He handed the envelope to a surprised Izuku.

Izuku grabbed it. "I don't mean to be mean, but could I read this alone please" Hisashi and Himiko understood why he wanted to be alone and they complied, they left the room and closed the door behind them. Izuku sat on his chair and opened the envelope and a small circular object came off from it, and a projection of All-Might appeared.

"All-Might? I guess the rumors were true"

"I AM HERE... AS A PROJECTION! Youg Midoriya, you passed the written exam with flying colors! and made 25 villain points in the practical, that would have been enough but you went PLUS ULTRA! By saving the young woman from the zero-pointer you accumulated 60 Rescue points! THAT'S RIGHT!, the exam just wasn't about beating villains but to see how you responded to certain situations that a hero would face, with all that said. Young Midoriya welcome to your Hero Academia... This message is going to self destruct now!" The little machine exploded into tiny pieces.

* * *

"What's taking Izuku so long?" Inko asked worriedly

"The message is probably just really long" Hisashi gave his opinion

"I really hope so" Himiko was also worried.

The three of them were seated down in the living room quietly until Izuku came out of his room.

"Izuku what happened everything ok?," Himiko asked, but Izuku didn't answer he simply walked towards her, stopped right in front of her face. "Izuku what its-" Izuku interrupted her with a kiss on the lips, which made Himiko open her eyes widely. Hisashi and Inko started to shed tears of happiness. Once Izuku finished the kiss, Himiko started to blush like a tomato and hid her face behind her hair."

"I DID IT!" Izuku yelled with happiness... TO BE CONTINUED.

**New stats**

**Za Warudo A in power, A in speed, A durability, C in range and C in developmental potential.**

**Love Deluxe new ability Sweetest gift. If the blood of an enemy were to land in love deluxe, the stand can copy its quirk, but depending in the amount of blood, the copy ability can last longer and be more efficient, or vice versa.**

**OH MY GOD, I AM SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG****, I didn't intend for this to take so long but pokemon came out, and I bought the game because its been a while since I played, I bought a guitar because why not and started to practice with it, and many, many things stopped me from writing this but alas I did it! Anyways enough about me. let's talk about you!**

**Reader25-Sorry no harem and no Izuku won't get a quirk.**

**Midnight-Perhaps**

**King-of-Gods - sorry no vampire Izuku.**

**Ok my turn.**

**Its only one thing though. Jirou is going to be part of the crew, but who is going to be second one, because there are many options you suggested and I see most of them working lets see we got. Mineta, Denki, Fumikage, and Sato, which one will it be?**

**that's it for me as. Always thank you for reading please leave a review or tip to make my writing better. Hasta Luego!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: No guns and No-

"_Don't stop me nooow!~ Because I'm having such a good time! I'm having a baall~" _Izuku sang in his mind. Today was his first day at U.A high and like any other teenager that made it into the most elite high school in Japan, he was extremely happy, but it was not only that, that was bringing him so much yesterday, was the day he asked out his former best friend Himiko to be his girlfriend, and of course, she said yes, Inko couldn't be happier for her son, and Hisashi with a single tear in his eye said. "I am proud of you son".

Izuku arrived at U.A with a couple of minutes to spare. He walked around the school until he found the door to class 1-A. "_ Holy crap! This door is huge!__ Probably to account for people with gigantification quirks. Ok enough waiting around its time to get in!__" _Izuku opened the door and the first thing he saw was Bakugo who just got there. "_Well, my happiness didn't last that long" _Bakugo looked at Izuku and just growled quietly trying his best to ignore him. "_Ok cool, I don't have to worry about him, now to look for somewhere to seat" _Izuku eyed the classroom, most seats were taken only a couple of them were empty. "_There is only tow empty seats in the very front, one front of Bakugo, so that's a no, I guess I'll sit between the pink girl and the purpled hair girl" _Izuku sat in said desk, He glanced at the purpled hair girl and noticed that she was listening to an old Mp3 player that was connected to her ear of all things. "_Her ears have headphone jacks! That's pretty cool!" _The purpled hair girl noticed that she was being stared at. "You looking for something?" The girl asked. Izuku knew she stared her for too long and quickly apologized. "I'm sorry! I just think that your quirk looks really cool!"

"Oh, thanks, I guess" The girl was not expecting a compliment.

"My name is Izuku Midoiryda nice to meet you" Izuku smiled.

"Jirou"

"What are you listening to?"

"Oh, It's like a two-hundred-year-old American band, you probably never heard of them."

"You sure about that? I bet I know it"

"The song is called, Let There Be Rock, I wanna see you try guessing this band"

"That's an easy one! AC/DC, I love their music my favorite song is Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap, I don't know there's something about that particular song that just works. "

"Holy shit! Dude, you are the first person to actually get it right!" Jirou smiled, finally someone of culture.

"OH! OH!, I know them too!" but apparently, Izuku wasn't the only one to recognize this old band as another energetic student who was listening to them and was sitting behind Jirou joined the conversation. "Thunderstruck is one of the greatest songs of all time! Wait I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Denki Kaminari, call me Kaminari, nice to meet you. " Kaminari felt kind of akward as Jirou and Midoriya just stared at him.

Izuku felt the awkwardness in the air and so he just tried to keep the conversation going. "Oh, cool guys listened to any other old bands?". The trio of students then started a conversation about classic rock and other music they liked until the conversation was interrupted by a loud voice.

"Don't put your feet on the desk don't you see is disrespectful to the upperclassmen and to the people who work in it"

"Nope, What junior high did you go anyways you side character."

"I attended to Somei Private Academy, My name is Tenya Lida"

"Oh?, an Elite? it's going to be fun crushing you" Bakugo devilish grin showed scaring Lide somewhat.

"Crushing you? That sounds cruel, do you really aim to be a hero?" Lida questioned Bakugo

The whole class was staring at these two until Izuku, unconsciously said out loud. "I always wanted to ask him that question, he doesn't really act like one those he?" The whole class immediately turned their heads at him. "_Why, do this to myself? _Izuku thought as he felt the glares of everyone.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY DEKU!" Bakugo stood up from his desk yelling while growling like a rabid dog.

"Wait a second!, I know who you are, You are the kid who destroyed the Zero Pointer during the entrance exam" The stares of everyone intensified by this new knowledge. Lida walked closer to Izuku, ignoring Bakugo while trying to introduce himself. "Hi My name is Teny-" but he was interrupted by Izuku. "I heard, nice to meet you, Lida, I again apologize for throwing that girl at you, You just were the first person I saw"

"Do not apologize I do understand why you did it, but how did you know about rescue points?"

"What do you mean?"

"You rescued the girl to get those points did you not?"

"No, I saved her because t she was in danger, I knew nothing about those points." Izuku got slightly pissed from this comment. Did this guy seriously think that he did what he did just for points?

"I see" Lida had a small sweatdrop falling from the top of his head. "Such a heroic mind!" Lida bowed in instant. "I apologize for saying such a thing about, the more reason to say this, even if it hurts, you are better than me."

"What?"

"After you left the site, I asked my self why would someone would do such reckless thing just to show off, as that robot would not give you any points, I am sorry."

"It's okay Lida doesn't really-"

Izuku was interrupted by the door being slammed open.

"I made it just in time!" A girl walked in. Everyone turned around to greet this new face.

"He-ello everyone" She was scared by everyone just looking at her.

"_Oh, thank God, it's not me anymore, wait, what's that yellow thing on the ground, behind her?"_

"Good, everyone is quiet now" The yellow thing rolled around to reveal the face and someone drinking from a juice box. "Makes things faster, less waste of time" The man got out of his sleeping bag. "My name is Shota, Aizawa and I am your homeroom teacher Nice to meet you all."

"TEACHER!" Everyone yelled out loud.

"_If he is a teacher, that means he is a Pro-Hero, but he looks so worn out, he looks just like Himiko would look like after a busy night of patrol."_

_"_I know it's kind of sudden, but put these on and meet out in the field" Aizawa pulled out clothes from his bag.

* * *

After they dressed out, Midoriya, Jirou, and Kaminari meet before they made it onto the field.

"So, Midoriya did you actually destroyed the huge-ass robot?" Kaminari asked

"yeah I did, and I still have no idea why they would use an actual fricking mech, to test KIDS"

"Damn, you actually destroyed that thing!, your quirk must be really strong, can you tell us what it is?" It was Jirou's turn to ask.

"Sure, Imagine an invisible ghost that follows you around, and punches really fast and hard, really, really hard," Izuku explained.

"Can you show it to us?" Kaminari wanted to see this ghost. "What is it called?" Jirou never heard of a quirk like that before.

"Even if I did showed to you, and I am, not everyone can see it, only certain people can, maybe I'll explain that later, and its name, is [ZA WARUDO], if you want to see it I'll show you a drawing once we make back to the classroom".

"Aw, man, I really wanted to see a punching ghost" Kaminari disappointedly commented.

"You know what, me too."

* * *

The trio made it to the field where everyone was waiting, and the first thing they heard was the whole class yelling "Quirk Assessment test!"

"What about the Opening Ceremony? The orientation?" The girl who made it the class, at last second worriedly kept asking questions."

"Yare, Yare, were you expecting roses too?"

"Welcome to the jungle" Izuku whispered

"Nice" Jirou answered back as quiet as possible.

"If you want to be a hero, you won't have time for leisurely things such as those, One of U.A's selling points is how untraditionally the school is, same can be said about the teacher, we pretty much the way we want, to get the best results. You had one of these before in junior high right? A fitness test were you weren't allowed to use your quirk, The country still uses averages of the results from students without their quirks in mind, it's irrational, the ministery of education is just procrastinating at that point, Midoriya you finished at the top of the practical exam right? What was your best softball throw in Junior High?"

"20 meters" Izuku blushed from his response, Aizawa raised an eyebrow. "Then try using your quirk." Aizawa gave a softball to Izuku and told him to get on the circle drawn on the ground. "You can do everything you want as long as you stay in the circle, now hurry and give it all you got."

_"I want to show what I've got, but not too much, but how far should I through it...I know! let's keep this simple"_ Izuku bend his knees slightly, crossed his arms and leaned back. He then summoned his stand to grab the ball from his hand, making it seem like it was floating. "[ZA WARUDO]!" Izuku smirked and unfolded one of his arms aiming in front of him, [ZA WARUDO] got in position. "[MUDA]!" both user and stand yelled in unison as the stand threw the ball, creating a small sonic boom in front of Izuku.

"First know your maximum" Aizawa turned around to show the class how far the ball was thrown. "That's the most rational way to form the foundation of a hero."

"1100 meters!?" "Midoriya, seriously?" Kaminari sweatdropped.

"What's this it looks like fun" The pink cheerily said.

"Cool, we get to use our quirks!, U.A is truly amazing!" a tall yet skinny man stated.

"It looks like fun huh?, You have three years to become heroes, I wonder if you will be able to keep that attitude until then" The air felt heavier than normal.

"Well, let's make this test even more 'fun'. Whoever makes it last place after all eight tests, will be judged as someone with no potential and will be penalized with expulsion." ゴゴゴAizawa darkly smiled ゴゴゴ

"WHAT!" The class at this pointed sounded like a broken record.

"_AM GETTING SERIOUS ZEPPELI FLASHBACKS RIGHT NOW!"_

"We are free to things like these to our students if it's from our best judgment. Welcome to the hero course class A."

"The last place expelled!, but's the first day, not even on the first day, this shouldn't be okay!"

"Natural disasters, villains, accidents, and many things that can't be predicted will happen. A hero must rise to the occasion and do whatever they can to reverse the situation. If you want to go to McDonald's with your friends after school, I wish you luck, as U.A will give you many hardships, and tests to prevent that from happening. Go beyond, Plus Ultra, Overcome this with all you got."

* * *

Before the test took place the trio got together again.

"So you guys think that sensei is being serious about the whole expulsion thing?" Jirou played with her ear jacks trying to calm herself.

"I hope not, because I am just about to piss my pants" Kaminari shivers just by thinking about it. "What do you think Midoriya?"

"Yes and no"

"Huh?" Both of them looked at Izuku.

"I know how people like Aizawa think, the expulsion CAN be a lie if we don't meet his standards, but if we are not to meet said standards he will apply his promise."

"So basically, This is a ruse to psychologically maximize our efforts and get the most high-grade results to satisfy him." Kaminari

"Exactly that Kaminari" Izuku was impressed with his vocabulary.

"So we are going to be safe as long as we do our best? I feel so much better now" Jirou exhaled

"Yep, let's do this!"

* * *

**Izuku vs Bakugo 50 meter dash.**

After the race between who now we know as Tsuyu and Lida and many other students it was Izuku's turn to race Bakugo. Both were in position.

"Get ready to bite my dust Deku." Bakugo tried to scare Izuku with one of his creepy smiles but that only made Izuku smirk.

"Bakugo, I don't know if you know this but, I already won."

"THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAID DEKU!"

"GET READY" Bakugo looked ahead as soon as he heard the robot was just about to begin the race.

"SET" "[ZA WAR-]"

"GO!" "[ UDO]!"

Bakugo launched himself forward with his explosion.

".50 seconds" The robot announced as Izuku stood in front of the finish line with his hands on his hips.

"HUH!?" Bakugo just saw Izuku appeared in front of him out of nowhere.

"4.25 seconds" The robot marked Bakugo's time.

"DEEEKUUU EXPLAIN! YOU DID THIS BEFORE! EXPLAIN BEFORE I FUC-" Bakugo ran at Izuku but he was stopped by some sort of bandages that were coming from Aizawa.

"WHAT THE, why are these bandages hard!?" Bakugo yelled trying to get free from Aizawa.

"Bakugo, stop, If you make me use my quirk I have dry eye!, next time you do something dumb you won't be coming back to this school." Aizawa's eyes were blood red. He put down Bakugo and wrapped his bandages around his neck.

"Yes, Sensei" A docile Bakugo walked away

"_Wait! the googles that Aizawa was wearing... it all makes sense! He is Pro-Hero ERASER-HEAD!"_

"Yo Izuku, what was all that about?" Kaminari and Jirou walked closer to Izuku.

"Just Bakugo being Bakugo"

"Why does he keep calling you Deku?" Jirou wondered.

"He always called me that since the day I was diagnosed as quirkless, is what meant to mean Useless, but know I don't care, if anything I want to keep that name just to change its meaning into something better like hope and also I want to keep the name just to fuck with him, next time we are in a fight I will show him that if a Deku like me can kick his than he is lower than a Deku he is beyond, muda.

Jirou whistled. "Well shit bro, you must hate that guy a lot, and also what do you mean by quirkless if anything you have one of the strongest quirks I have ever seen."

"Also, what the hell was that!? You didn't tell us that you could teleport!" Kaminari added.

"I do hate him with a passion, and I'll tell you the whole story after school, and about the teleportation, it's not really that, its something else."

"What is it then?"

"Guess, I'll let you know if you get it right" He chuckled.

"Come on bro, tell me! Is it super-speed!?" Kaminari tried to guess

"Nope, you get two more chances"

"That wasn't part of the deal!"

"Well now it is"

"It's not fair"

While the two of them kept rambling Jirou kept giggling at the back and forth banter between the two but at the same time she tried to think of what this second quirk could possibly be.

* * *

**Grip Strenght Test**

The trio stood together away from the rest of the students, all of them held the same the device that was going to determine their grip strength.

"Okay, I got 55 kg by using both my arms and jacks, pffft Kam-pfft oh, Kaminari got 40 kg hehe, HAHA, I am sorry!" Jirou tried to hold back her laughter but seeing Kaminari on a fetal position while streams of tears were falling from his eyes, and a shadow over him, was just priceless.

"Kaminari tried to show off his strength to Jirou and failed miserably, his pride was shattered in his first day of school

"Your hehe, turn Midoriya"

"All right! [MUDA]!" [ZA WARUDO] was summoned and with his stand power, he was able to destroy the machine.

"Ok, I guess we won't be able to know, how many kilos you can hold, but at least we'll know how many tears Kaminari can drop" They both laughed as Kaminari yelled with tears in his eyes. "Come on! Don't kick a man when he is already down!"

* * *

**Standing Long Jump**

Izuku stopped time, walked around the box, and like that he cleared the standing long jump.

Jirou, and Kanimari both landed on the sand, but this time Kanimari got ahead of Jirou.

"Is it Instant-Transmission?" Denki tried to guess again.

"Isn't that the same as teleportation."

"Yea- wait does that mean this won't count a try."

"Nope still counts"

* * *

**Repeated Side-Steps**

The gang all had to use their normal abilities this time, Izuku won, Kanimari got second, and Jirou got third.

"Second time I beat you Jirou, how does it feel?"

"Not bad how does it feel to lose to a girl in terms of strength, noodle arms."

"Ouch" That's Midoriya had to say.

* * *

**Ball Throw**

Jirou was able to throw it further than Denki, Hurting his pride just a bit more, because Jirou didn't use her quirk this time.

Denki Just thought to himself. "_ I need to go to a gym soon"_

Izuku was looking at Bakugo's result from his throw, 800 meters. Bakugo may not be as strong as him but still, he was strong.

* * *

**The Results. (The anime King Crimson the other three and so will I).**

"So no one is going to talk about how Momo used a cannon, no one just me, ok sure" Izuku even thought got the second place he was kind of mad that no one cared about Making an actual functioning cannon.

"Ok time to show you the results, I made a list from best to worst, I won't be going over each result, this is list is just to show you where you stand in the class."

The hologram showed the following list:

1st Momo

2nd Midoriya

3rd Todoroki

4th Bakugo

5th Lida

6th Tokoyamu

7th Shoji

8th Ojiro

9th Kirishima

10th Ashido

11th Uraraka

12th Koda

13th Sato

14th Asui

15th Aoyama

16th Sero

17th Kaminari

18th Jirou

19 Hagakure

20th Mineta

"All right, no one is going home that was just a lie," Aizawa said out of the blue. Everyone went quiet. "That was just a rational deception to make you all do your best, good job!" Aizawa said with a smile if you can call that a smile.

"WHAT!" Most of the class went crazy.

"You mean to tell me that you guys didn't realize that? I am sorry I should have said something" Momo told everybody. While the classed to talk to themselves. Our trio had their own conversation.

"So, I guess you were right Midoriya"

"Told you Jirou I had to deal with someone just like Aizawa" Midoriya shivered as he had flashbacks of past training sections with Zeppeli.

"He tried to play us like a damn fiddle, but we were one step ahead of him" Kaminari proudly said

"Yes, sir."

"OK that's all for today, grab a syllabus from the classroom and you can go home."

* * *

The trio exited the school together.

"That was one hell of a day wasn't it guys"

"You can say that again Kanimari, am exhausted"

"Jirou I feel you Am starving right now," Midoriya remarked

"Me too"

"Me three, want to get a bite somewhere?"

"Am down but where to? Midoriya any Ideas?"

"I know just the place"... TO BE CONTINUED

**Ok so. THAT WAS ONE LONG BREAK. I didn't intend for this to take so long, I had a series of unfortunate and fortunate events that stopped me from writing, but that's over or so I hope, Anyways there weren't many questions from the last chapter, but I do hope you guys like the main trio plus Toga, it doesn't mean that there are no more people joining the crew there are two more students that I want to add, but I don't know if it's going to be too much for me, as in skill level, but I hope I can write welp see you next time. Hasta Luego and Merry Christmas if I don't make the next chapter in time.**

**P.S Sekiro didn't deserve game of the year.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Pizza Time

"Are we there yet?" Denki was getting tired of walking, It was sunny without a cloud in the sky, barely any wind, it was one hell of a hot day.

"No" Izuku was getting tired of Denki asking the same question, they just walked for 15 minutes and he was already complaining, 15 minutes of walking might be a lot for someone normal, but for a hero?

"Are we there ye- OUCH!" Kanimari jumped as Jirou suddenly stabbed him in the cheek with her jacks.

"If you ask that one more time, I swear that I will stab you in the eye" Jirou was getting tired of both walking and Kanimari, mostly Kanimari though.

"Actually we are there now. This is the place I been talking about and it looks really busy too,"

"We better get a table or else" Kanimari tried to be menacing.

"Or else?" Jirou asked

"Or else... I'll leave a bad yelp review"

"Pfft, that was kinda of funny," A small smile grew on her face

"Really!?" Kanimari face lit up.

"No" The smile diapered as she answered back in a deadpan manner

Kaniairi dropped his head, as the hopes of getting a genuine compliment from her just crashed.

"On the other hand, that face your making is priceless" She giggled.

"All-right! Let's go in" Izuku opened the door of the restaurant and the first thing he saw was Himiko and Matteo carrying multiple trays with food to different tables as quickly as possible, yep, they're really busy to the point where they didn't even notice Izuku and his friends walk in.

"Do you think we'll be able to get a table? The place looks full." Jirou looked around noticing that there were only two people working.

"I hope so, just give them a second."

Himiko put down the last plate she had on her tray. "Is there anything else I can help you with sir?" She asked one of the costumers. "That would be all. Thank you!" "Buon appetito!" Himiko turned around and was about to sprint back to the kitchen until she saw Izuku standing there with to other people by his side. She quickly walked to them.

"Hey, Himi-" He was cut by a quick kiss on the lips. Denki had his mouth hanging, while Jirou blushed but it was barely noticeable "Am doing great, really busy, there is open table on balcony, be there in a minute with drinks" Himiko went back to the kitchen as fast as she could but not to fast or Matteo would get mad.

"You heard the lady lets go"

They sat on the table with an umbrella to cover them from the sun, the three of them were facing each other.

"Dude, duuudee, What was that!?" Kanimiari started the conversation

"What was what?"

"Don't be coy with me, you know what I mean"

"Oh that! She is my girlfriend Himiko"

"Oh. So you brought us here just so you could make out with your girl?" Kanimari was more jealous than mad and it showed.

"Of course not, the food here is amazing! It just so happens to be that she also works." Izuku tried to defend himself

"If you say so, bro." After a minute of waiting, Himiko showed up with a tray containing three glasses of water.

"Sorry about earlier," She said while putting down the waters on the table. "We are really busy, and I saw Izuku, so I just had to say hi real quick" She giggled "Anyways Izuku, mind introducing us?"

"Oh, yea. This Jirou and this is Kanimari, Jirou,kanimari, this is Himiko."

"Yo"

"What's up"

"It's nice to meet you all" Her smile grew wider. "Sorry to cut this short but I have to go back to the kitchen, Izuku please explain to them how this works, please, bye!" and like that she left.

"I think she just forgot our menus" Jirou grabbed her water and drank from it. "Why the hell does this taste so good?" she procced to finish it in one go. "Holy shit! that water was amazing!"

Kanimari went ahead and tried it himself. "This water is so good that my mouth can not comprehend the texture and flavor of this liquid"

"Just wait until we get the actual food."

"But we don't have menus" Jirou repeated

"They don't have menus here, most of the time they will guess what you want by touching your hand"

"What? Like with some type of quirk?"

"No just pure skill, but we can also just order whatever we want, they basically make anything without a problem."

"Let's get pizza!" Denki suggested

"Am down"

"The best pizza, it's a mozzarella pizza" Izuku jumped in.

"Just add some pepperoni and we have perfection" Kanimari added

"Sounds good to me." and as soon as Jirou said that Matteo showed out of nowhere.

"Boun pomeriggio, Why if it isn't Izuku! How was your first day in U.A mio amico, oh? and are these classmates of yours?" Matteo asked while refilling the empty glasses.

"It went great! and yes these are Jirou and Kanimari" Izuku introduced his new friends

"Nice to meet you, sir" Jirou politely bowed

"Same here." Kanimairi also bowed.

"It's nice to meet you, My name is Matteo and am the owner of this fine restaurant, now what can I get for you guys?" He smiled sweetly.

"A large Mozzarella pizza with pepperoni, Please" Izuku ordered.

"Okie dokie, will that be all?" He asked while refilling water once more as Jirou and Denki gulped theirs.

Izuku nodded.

"Ok, It'll be done in 15 minutes" Matteo walked away.

"I see you guys really enjoyed that water huh?" Jirou just finished her drink, and Denki had to empty glasses in front of him, one being Izuku's.

"Bro, this is too good to be just water, does this have drugs or something? A quirk maybe?" Kanimira asked not believing that water is that good.

"Trust me it's just water."

"Aight I'll trust you."

"Hey Izuku can you show us how your quirk looks like?, you said that you were going to show him to us after class" Kyoka reminded.

"Sorry I forgot. Hold on a sec" Izuku grabbed the bag that was on the floor beside him, he opened and grabbed his stand science book and opened it, he then flipped the pages until he found the right one. "Before I give you this, Kanimari what's your last guess"

"For what?" Kanimari already forgot.

"Come on man, the clock is ticking." Izuku grinned

"What guess? what cloc- Oh I remember now! And I still have no clue!" Kanimari Excitedly answered.

"You moron"

"What! I haven't seen you try guessing, to me your also an idiot."

"It's spelled you're"

"That's not the poin- wait how did you know I said it like that!?"

"I didn't. I just guessed that an idiot like you would of thought that it was spelled that way" Jirou smugly grinned.

"WHY YO-"

"But if I had to guess..." Jirou held her head with her left hand while playing with her jacks with her right. She thought of every time Midoirya teleported from one place to another, most of the time he would say his quirk name out loud, and when he did, there wasn't any sort of dimensional shift or something of sorts that would make you think of teleportation or a portal. "_Come on, think what else could have he said that could give...me...a...hint!" _Her eyes wildly opened, she slammed her hands on the table, distracting some customers, and almost yelled. " .Way"

Izuku smiled "_She figured it out"_

"Jirou what!?" Kanimari asked

"He can stop time" She quietly said

"Oh, I see... HE CAN WHAT NOW!" It took a second to process, but it was time for Denki to flip his shit. He stood up and got closer to Izuku. "Is that true"

Izuku nodded "Here take a look and please don't flip to other pages" Jirou grabbed the book and started to look at the book, Denki sat down and scooted closer to her so he could also read it.

"Holy Diver [ZA WARUDO]" She started to read out loud but quiet enough so only the three of them could hear. "After training by cleaning the Dagobah beach [ZA WARUDO] increased his time stop limit from one second to three. His strength and speed also increased (I was able to pick up and throw the old truck with incredible ease, it felt like I was carrying a slightly heavy box) He punches so fast I can see multiple arms in one second. I still fill like there is more room for improvement. Same combat range of 2 meters and the same 20 meters of regular strength. I call this improved version of my stand. Holy Diver [ZA WARUDO]"

"What the hell, what the hell" She whispered. "So you can not only stop time, but you also cleaned the beach known as the free dumpster and threw a truck like it was nothing? and what is a stand?"

"A call my quirk my stand because... it stands by me." He slowly rose his shoulders. Jirou looked skeptical but at that point, the name didn't matter, but what did matter was "You said you were quirkless right?"

"Yea but that's another story for another time maybe tomorrow"

"I'll take it"

"Oh look here comes the food!" Kanimari pointed out. Himiko walked towards the table singing quite a catchy tune. "Pizza mozarella~ Pizza mozarella~ Rella, Rella, Rella~" She put the down the pizza stand on the table and placed the pizza on it. "Here is your food I'll be back in a second with plates.

"It looks good!"

"It smells good!"

"I bet it tastes good too!" The trio started to salivate just by thinking of eating it.

"Oh I almost forgot here is your book back"

"Thank you!" Izuku grabbed it and put it inside his backpack, but while doing so he slightly cut his finger. "Ouch!" He said out loud as he pulled his hand away from his backpack.

"You ok?" Denki asked

"Yea, just a paper cut" Izuku grabbed a napkin to cover his finger

"ok"

"_That hurt. I need to buy a new holster for my knife the small tears on it, its what got me cut, also WHAT THE HELL WAS I THINKING BY BRINGING A KNIFE TO SCHOOL!" _As Izuku mentally screamed. Himiko showed up. "Here are your plates, and here are some parmesan and red pepper flakes. Please enjoy!" Himiko turned around but before she walked away she sniffed something in the air. "_I know this smell, this is the smell of blood!, but not any blood, the sweetest kind, Izuku's~"_ Himiko started to blush and she was just about to show one of her sadistic smiles, but she stopped herself. "_NO! bad Toga! bad!, If I smiled like that I will scare customers away, and then Matteo would kill me, no. probably something even worse! _ _I haven't had blood in a while, I think I might be suffering from sort withdrawal, I need blood soon or I might lose control"_

"Himiko you ok?" Izuku asked concerned.

Without turning around Himiko asked, "Hey Izu can you come with me for just a minute?"

"Sure, you guys go ahead and eat I'll be back" Izuku stood up and left with Himiko to the kitchen.

Kanimari grabbed a slice and pulled it, the multiple cheese strings that held on to the slice fell apart and broke the further away it got from the pizza until it finally got separated. Kanimari took a bite.

"So how is it Kanimari?... Kanirmari" Denki said nothing as the flavor of the food kept him from saying anything, he just kept on chewing. "Ok I guess I have to try it myself"

* * *

Himiko and Izuku were inside that room where they usually use [PEARL JAM].

"Why are we in here? Are you hurt or something?"

"No, but I do need something from you."

"What is it?"

"You know. Blood"

"It's been a long time since you asked for some, but I guess I could give you some"

"Ok don't move" Himiko got behind Izuku. "This is going to sting" Himiko opened her mouth and like a vampire, she used her fangs to bite Izuku's neck she knew what places to avoid as to not hurt Izuku too much. Once she had enough Himiko stopped even though her blushing was extreme and her smile was from corner to corner she was completely calm. "Do you feel ok?"

"Yea just a bit dizzy, you know am getting used to this, I kind of enjoy it". When those words came out of his mouth Izuku immediately regretted it.

"I didn't know you were masochist" Himiko with more of an innocent smile told Izuku.

"I-i Did-d-int mean it tha-t w-ay!" Izuku struggled to speak in a coherent way while Himiko just laughed.

"Am just messing you! You know what? Its been a while since I heard you stutter like that, its really cute" Izuku blushed "Anyways I need to go back to work ask Matteo to give you a small piece of steak with his stand in it to hide my bite mark" and with a small kiss, Himiko left.

* * *

"ITS MINE!"

"I don't see your name on it!"

"You already had like 4 slices, please let me have it, am hungry"

"That sounds like a personal problem"

Izuku walked into these two kids fighting for the last slice, thankfully the tables around them were empty. Jirou was pushing Denki's face away from her while holding the pizza in her other hand. She turned her head and saw Izuku staring at both of them.

"H-ey Izuku what's going on?" When Jirou said that Denki turned around to meet Izuku's gaze

"Hey man what t-took you so long" He forced a smile.

" I left for like 10 minutes and you guys already ate everything" Kyoka tried to avoid eye contact. "You can have the last slice if you want it"

"I will have it thank you" Izuku's eyes being hidden by shadows made their spine shiver, he grabbed the last slice and ate it.

"Ahhh that hits the spot, a small piece filet-mignon, and this pizza should keep me going for the rest of the day" Izuku's face turned from a cold stare to a sunshine smile. Jirou and Denki let out a sigh that they didn't know they had.

"Anyways, I think it's time for me to go," Jirou said as she grabbed her stuff "It's getting late and my parents will yell at me if I am too late."

"Same here... How much do I need to pay?" Kanimari asked

"How much do I owe you Midoriya"

Izuku moved his head left and right. "Don't worry it's on me!"

"Are... you serious? This was way too good it must be hella expensive!" Jirou pulled out her wallet from her backpack. "Come on, how much?"

"Izuku you must be rich if you can pay for this," Denki added

"I am not rich, I get this food for dirt cheap. So it's fine." He waved his hand

"Izuku..." Denki walked towards Izuku and hugged him. "This is the nicest thing someone has done for me. Introducing me to such luxurious food and paying it for me. Midoriya from now on I WILL be your best friend" He stopped hugging Izuku.

"We get drama queen you liked the food, besides that, thanks for the food man" Jirou smiled as she grabbed her phone. "Before we leave lets exchange numbers"

After sharing their phone number the three left the restaurant each one of them went their separate ways. Izuku went back home to change clothing. No one was home. Izuku's parents were currently out on a date. "_They've been going out a lot together, it makes me really happy that they are back together, I feel especially happy for mom, she stopped stress eating as soon as dad got back."_ He changed clothing and left the apartment "Well,_ Its time to go work."_

* * *

Izuku was sitting at his station snacking on some chips, while talking to Himiko through a computer.

"And that's what I did during my first day at U.A"

"That doesn't sound that bad" Himiko jumped from one roof to another. "Matteo is way more terrifying than your school."

"I thought the same thing about Zeppeli." He munched on a couple of chips. "But I don't mind having an easy time at school, the less I have to worry about the better."

"If you're having too much of an easy time you could just join me. Some help would be nice" Like spiderman, she swung from one street to the next by using her hair.

"Now that am at U.A, It's even riskier for me to be out there."

"Can't you do it for your girlfriend?"

"I will incase of an emergency."

"*Sigh* I knew you were going to say that, but you have to do it at lea-SOMEBODY PLEASE!" Himiko was interrupted by a loud scream. "Izuku where?" Izuku got serious and looked at the mini-map on the screen. "Three streets ahead. An alley. 2 people". "Got it"

Himiko went to the said alley and looked from above. She could clearly see 4 people two people on the ground unconscious, and there were other two standing. "Four people in total two on the ground probably the criminals and the other two are probably a hero and the hostage. I guess I don't need to do anything, but I'll stay just in case I am wrong" And it didn't take long to notice that one of them was being a bit way too hostile. "Ok going down." "Be careful" She jumped down and the two other people turned their heads to meet Himiko.

"Hi! Am I interrupting something?"

"Would you look at that! If it ain't Dread-Lock the not so new vigilante"

"You know me? am flatter! But who are you?"

"Me? Not many people know me but once I take you down Hosu will know the name of the ever-changing hero, Material!" He yelled out loud.

"Himiko, Material is a new Hero in Hosu, he mostly takes care of small crimes that happen here, but apparently not many of the people he saves call him a good hero. Hold on a second while I look for more info on him." Izuku said through the mike as he typed on his computer.

"If you are a hero why are you being so violent with that man over there, he is clearly scared, basically in shock"

"Oh, Well you see right now I don't make much money so I always ask for a... small tip, but currently I haven't had one in a while, and well, am getting a bit desperate."

"Why tell me that much?" Himiko let her hair flow while getting into a combat stance.

"He is 6 ft tall, weight around 250 pounds, and he is fast. His quirk is called "MaterialMorphosis" it allows him to transform his body into any material he touches, he has a gold diamond ring so he can easily transform, His costume was specially made so whenever he transforms, it doesn't tear apart, that's why it's so simple just black spandex and boots with a diamond in the back." Izuku spoke so fast most people wouldn't understand him, except for Himiko who copied Izuku's quirk of muttering.

"Because you either are going to jail, or you are dying tonight" Material touched his ring and his face turned to gold and started to sprint straight towards her. Himiko sent her hair to try and smack him with it, but Material grabbed her hair and used it to throw Himiko to side and smash her to the side of a wall making her spit some blood. Himiko was able to recover before Material could do the same thing again and used one of her knives to cut some of her hair and shrank the rest.

"HIMIKO ARE YOU OK!?"

"Yea *Cough* *Cough* This is nothing."

"Is that all you got? Dread-Lock ain't that impressive now"

Himiko sent her hair once more to attack but this time the amount was more massive, Material tried to grab it but failed and got cocooned by [LOVE DELUXE] and with a lot of effort she threw the not so hero around, hitting him against the walls and floors. "ARIARIARIARIARIAR-" The weight of Material changed making Himiko drop him, she withdrew her hair and said hair now had strands of white. "_That's not good" _

"is that all you got!?" Material's face was half crystalized and half gold. and it showed a little bit of damage.

"Himiko go for his eyes!" "Got it *Cough*"

"YO, Material! What's up with your name? Did it take you 5 seconds to make? Couldn't you be a bit creative?"

"SHUT UP!"

"Ah~ Is the little hero angry? Do you need a snack? A little nap?" She giggled

"THAT'S IT!" He rushed like a bull, ready to finish this in one more move.

"_That was easier than I thought," _She thought as she threw one of her flashbangs and turned around. Material tried to close his eyes but he was too slow and got blinded "YOU BITCH" Himiko grabbed one of her knives and sped at Material, and stabbed one of his eyes.

"AAAHHHHH!" Material yelled as one of his eyes started to bleed, Himiko took this opportunity to cover her hair with as much blood as possible and walked back. She raised her hair into the air. "[LOVE DELUXE] SWEETEST GIFT!" She yelled as her hair started to turn into gold.

"AM GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU FUCKING WHO-... Oh no," Material looked to see a massive amount of hair above him.

"Arrivederci" She slammed her hair down, putting an end to the fight. Her hair went back to normal and 90% of it was now white as snow. She walked towards Material to find him unconscious then she went towards the civilian who was still in shock "Are you, ok sir?" He nodded. "Good, well wait here, the police is coming in no time" He nodded once more.

"Himiko get out now! There is a hero close to you, better run! you have less than a minute before he gets there"

"Ok, got to go sir, goodnight!" She climbed onto a roof and started to run. not even 30 seconds and the hero was already behind her. "Dread-Lock if you stop now there won't be a need for a fight" Himiko turned her head and saw the man. "No can do sir, but thank you for the offer"

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME, IS THAT AIZAWA!"

"Your teacher?"

"YES!"

"Would you look at"

"Himiko use escape plan 1, now or you won't have a chance to run away in your condition"

"Si signore"

Aizawa was getting closer and closer and was about to use his bandages to catch her, but than he saw her pull out a knife and cut her hair. "_Why is she doing that?" _She let go of her hair blinding some of Aizawa's view. "_Was that a distraction? What was that feeling"_

"_And now we uncover his eyes and..." _She thought as she pulled the pin of a flashbang. Her hair grew on Aizawa and threw off his googles, "What!" and Himiko threw her flashbang as Aizawa was just about to jump to another roof. "_Fuck" _The flashbang activated and blinded Aizawa making him fall off from the roof and landing in a trash bin

She kept running away without looking back... TO BE CONTINUED

**So again I apologize for being late but I hope you like the chapter.**

**The only question I got was from ZonZus-I never thought about the fusion but I'll think about, but I do plan to have a new type of stand but I will still use the original stands for the new type.**

**Well, that's all. Please leave a review for an idea or a tip that can help my writing sound more fun.**

**Hasta Luego!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Round 2

Midoriya walked away from Matteo's restaurant and went to school. He had just checked on Himiko to make sure she was ok from what happened yesterday at night. Himiko didn't take too much damage, so [PEARL JAM]'s healing abilities weren't that extreme this time around.

* * *

U.A's curriculum was surprisingly normal, you had your Math, Japanese, Science, History, and English classes, and a lunch break that had surprisingly good food at an affordable amount price, and finally in the afternoon Hero basic training.

"I AM!... COMING THROUGH THE DOORS LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!" All-Might shouted as he walked into the classroom in the utmost unnatural way possible. Almost everybody in the class seemed excited to see All-Might in person except for a few that includes our green protagonist, whose serious face and eyes, were hidden by shadows. All-Might started to explain what the class was about and what was going to happen today.

"Combat Training!" Were the words that snapped Izuku back to reality. "And with that comes this!" All-Might pointed at the sliding wall on his right "The costume designs based on your quirk registration and designs you submitted before school started, Once you're done changing gather around ground beta" "Yes, Sir"

* * *

"Some like to say that clothes make the man, young man, and ladies" Everyone in class A started to walk inside ground beta. "Be fully aware, from now on, you guys are heroes" All-Might look at everyone in his class. "Great everybody! You all look very cool!" "Now shall we begin you Zygotes?"

"What's a Zygote?" Kanimari asked Jirou.

"The thing before an embryo"

"What the fuck? Why would he call us that?" Jirou shrugged her shoulders.

"Dunno. Hey did you notice how Midoriya acted during class?"

"You mean how he was completely still and serious? Yea I did, why do you think he acted that way?"

"Dunno. I was going to ask him, but I don't see him anywhere"

"Oh, he took a little bit longer to dress because he needed to think if he should wear it or not"

"What's it?"

"Dunno, he just kept mumbling that question to himself"

It was answered as Izuku slowly walked from the shadows into the light. He almost looked like a villain

"Godamn, that costume looks really cool! You look like a human [ZA WARUDO]" Denki pointed out

"Th-thank you! I worked really hard on this costume" Izuku's said with a slight blush the intimating aura fell apart rather quickly, the sudden design was heavily inspired by his stand. He wore a dark yellow leather jacket and a black tank top that showed his built body, Yellow jeans with a green belt with a heart-shaped buckle that had two loose straps on the sides, on the left side of his belt had one green box with rubber bullets and to the right side, he had a knife holster. And to go with the heart-shaped objects motif he wore heart-shaped knee guards and a headband with a heart in the middle. Izuku also wore fingerless gloves. On the top of the right glove, he had a yellow heart symbol, and on his left, he had a cheeker board symbol. Geen boots and to top it all off, he had a red cape.

"Yours and Jirou's costumes also look really cool, You guys look like you're forming a band! They are simple and effective, me on the other hand, I thought I overdid it but then I looked around and I don't feel so bad anymore "

"You talking about Sir Arthur and one of his knights" Jirou turned around to see two people wearing knight armor.

"Maybe"

"Also why do you have that?" Jirou pointed at the empty knife holster on Izuku's waist.

"It's for a knife that I wanted to use for extra weaponry, but the school said I could only equip it during certain situations, which doesn't make sense, I mean Kanimari can shoot lightning."

"Fair enough."

"ITS TIME FOR COMBAT TRAINING!" All-Might yelled enthusiastically. "Sensei!" The knight hero, or lira if you prefer, raised his hand "This is one of the combat areas from the entrance exam, so will we be exercising urban battles again?

"No! We're going to be two steps ahead, You see the scariest of fights don't happen outside. The most terrifying of villains hide from the light, inside shadows." "For this class, you will be fighting each other in teams of twos, Heroes vs Villains"

"Without basic training?" The girl in green asked

"This will be the battle that will teach you basic training!" "But unlike before, you are not fighting against machines that were meant to be punched and destroyed, you will be fighting a person that can adapt and change strategies"

"How are wins and losses going to be determined?" The girl tallest girl with a ponytail ask

"Can we still beat them up?" Explosive boy asked too

"Are we going to expulsed if we fail?" The short wearing helmet asked thirdly."How shall we be split up?" lida came in fourth.

"Isn't this cape amazing!" Sir Arthur came in fifth.

"Calm down all your questions will be answered soon, and for the cape, It looks great!"

All-Might explained the rules and concepts of the training exercise to his students. He then pulled out two boxes out of nowhere, labeled, heroes and villains.

"Your teams will be decided by lots"

"Aren't the teams being chosen a little to half-hazard?"

"Pros, often have to make makeshift teams with heroes from other agencies when it comes to grand missions, so maybe that's why?" Izuku answered lida's question.

"I see, I am sorry for now waiting for the full explanation from sensei first! Please excuse my rudeness!" Lida bowed

"That's fine! Time to pick the teams!" (**Sorry for being lazy, but same teams as the original)**

"The first battle will between these two!" All-Might held a white ball with the letter D, and a black one with the letter A. "Team A will be the villains while Team D will be the heroes." "Everyone else to the monitor rooms!"

Everyone started to walk away, except for Kanimari who grabbed Izuku's shoulder and gave him a quick thumbs-up, and Jirou who just smiled, Izuku returned the gestures with a thumbs up and a smile of his own while his friends walked away. Midoriya turned his head and was met by an obvious angry Bakugo. Izuku looked at him dead in the eye for a second and just smirked making Bakugo even more furious. "Villains go in first and set up, Heroes will break in five minutes.

"Young Midoriya, Young Uraraka, learn to be in the perspective of a villain, don't hold back, this is a real battle so don't hold back, and don't be afraid to get hurt"

"Yes, sir!" Uraraka gave cheerfull responses while Midoriya said nothing while hiding his eyes in shadows. The two of them got inside and started to go up the stairs to where the bomb was located.

"So Mirdoriya, I never got to say this but, thanks for saving me during the entrance exam!" Ochako broke the ice.

Izuku's eyes reappeared, "Oh, it was nothing! I am sorry for throwing you like that."

"It's nothing!"She smiled "Midoriya if you don't mind me asking, why did Bakugo look so mad when you looked at him, did you try to make him angry?"

"Yes, I did try to make him angry so instead of focusing on the bomb, he focuses on me, you see he hated me since childhood and I know what makes him tick...Me, so there is one less thing to worry about."

"Wow! That's so smart! But why does he hate you?"

"Hmm, I am not entirely sure but it has something to do with his ego. Hey, Uraraka can you tell me what your quirk does real quick?"

"Sure!, My quirk 'Zero Gravity' lets me take away gravity from whatever I touch with the tips of my fingers, my limit is around 3 tons, and I can also take away my own gravity, but that makes kind of sick" She sheepishly said while rubbing the back of her head

They finally made it to the room where the bomb was located, it was in a room in the 6th floor close to the roof, there was trash everywhere, and it was well-lit thanks to huge windows around the said room.

"Am getting nervous, I never used my quirk to fight someone, what about you Midoriya?...Midoriya?" Uraraka looked at Izuku who was just staring out the window.

Midoriya was mumbling to himself covering his mouth with his hand, muting most of the sounds he made.

"_Is he ok?" "_Hey, Mido-" "GOT IT!"

Uraraka jumped back a little bit startled by Izuku's sudden outburst.

"Yo-You got what?"

"A plan"

"Oh, what is it!?" Uraraka excitedly asked

Izuku walked closer to one of the windows."All-Might didn't say anything about moving the bomb right? So what we are going to is take away the gravity of the bomb and move it somewhere else, move it to the building that's right beside this one, think you can make it safe and sound?"

Ochacko went quiet for a second, looking at the distance between the buildings. "Yea I can make it!, but it's going to take a minute to recover from using my quirk on myself"

"Ok, then we got a plan, and now we wait for this to start"

"Ok! Let's do our best Midoriya!" She pumped her fist into the air.

10 seconds it took for All-Might to scream through his headset, "NOW LET'S START COMBAT TRAINING TEAM D! AND A!"

Izuku pulled out a couple of rubber bullets and used his stand to shoot all the windows, to take away any hints where the bomb could be located.

"Can you take care of the other team by yourself until I come back?"

"Don't worry about it, for now, let's follow the plan you put that bomb over, and come back once you recover, then you can come back and help me fight them"

"Understood" She nodded seriously, Izuku nodded back and walked away to meet the heroes

* * *

"Are they even Allowed to that?" Ashido asked All-Might

"Yes?" He tried to sound as convincing as possible but he really wasn't sure.

"It makes sense that they could, It would be idiotic to keep such an important artifact located in one spot if a hero possibly knew an approximate location of said object."

"That's right Young Yaoyorozu!" Momo aciddentlay saved All-Might.

"The exam just started and Midoriya is already ahead of the game" Denki chuckled "Just like before."

* * *

Bakugo was beyond pissed "_How dare he mock me! Now that he has quirk he thinks he is hot shit! I am going to put him back in his place, our last fight was not the real thing, I was just caught off guard by him having a quirk, that's all, now that I know, I am going to kick his ass and make him remember that he still beneath me" _Bakugo kept walking angrily with lida behind.

"Bakugo we should come up with a plan, so we can win."

"I have plan"

"Oh really, could you please share it with me so we don't mess up?"

"I am going to find Deku and kick his ass!, you do whatever find the bomb I don't care"

"But we should work toge-" lida got caught off by Bakugo. "I SAID I AM GOING TO FIND DEKU, AND YOU LOOK FOR THE BOMB!"

"*Sigh* ok" A defeated lida accepted this "plan" he was about to start his engine until he heard the echo of a voice, in the maze that was this building.

"Ho? Do you want to fight me already? First, you have to find me" Izuku chuckled, as his loud steps started to echo.

"He is in this floor, DEKU GET READY BECAUSE I AM GOING TO BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!" Bakugo started to propel forwards by using his explosions

"ARGH! Why do you have to be like this!? Might as well start looking for the bomb"

* * *

"Now lida is looking for a bomb that is not there" Jirou said to the class, "I think Midoriya and Uraraka already have this in the bag."

"I don't know about that, lida and Bakugo could still win by capturing the other team" Kirishima objected.

"They could, but I don't think they will"

"Time stop?" Kanimari whispered to Jirou "Time stop" Jirou nodded

* * *

"Uraraka how is it going on your end?" He whispered to Uraraka using his earbud.

" Still need a sec, though, am back on the first, building," she said in between breaths.

Good, lida just started looking for the bomb, it's going to take him a minute to find the bomb, so rest and come up with a way to stop him"

"I don't know if I will be able too, my quirk is not that good for combat," She said with a hint of distress

"Maybe not for a direct confrontation, but your quirk is not about raw power but its utility. You can win, and even if you don't. Don't worry about it, it's just training so relax and simply do your best"

"You're right! Don't worry Midoriya I got this" Ochako determined to win shouted through the earpiece

Izuku smiled "Great!, I have to go, am about to fight, Bakugo"

"Good Luck!"

Izuku stopped his communication with Ochacko.

Izuku was leaning against the wall at the end of a hallway. "Bakugo ready for round 2?"

"I am ready to put you back on the ground," Bakugo said from the other end of the hallway.

Bakugo launched forward, rocket boosting himself with his quirk, and Izuku stand leaped towards Bakugo. Before they collided Izuku disappeared and instead of punching Midoirya, Bakugo punched a red cape. "Shit" Bakugo got hit on the back of his head, making him kiss the ground. Bakugo quickly recovered and used his quirk to jump back on his feet and face Midoriya.

"You coward! Fight me face to face!" Bakugo used his quirk once more and attacked Izuku with an explosion. Izuku just stood there and made [ZA WARUDO] take the non-existent damage. "That won't work" "I know" *BOOOOOM* Two explosions hit Izuku from the back, by using the explosion as a distraction and the smoke as cover Bakugo was able to throw two grenades behind Izuku without noticing. The explosions sent Izuku flying straight to Bakugo. Bakugo kneed Izuku on the chin and used another explosion to send him flying back, Making Izuku Izuku hit the ground hard.

* * *

"That must of hurt" Denki cringed at what just happened on screen.

"Even though he doesn't seem to be the type to think he is incredibly clever"

"What do you mean?" Kirishima asked

"He noticed that a straightforward attack didn't work, and used a more strategical one"

"Being able to adapt so quickly and change strategies takes serious amounts of skill" Momo added

* * *

"HA! How did you like my grenades? huh? Deku Even with a quirk, you're still weak!" Izuku struggled to get up but he still was able to stand up. "You know what? I deserve that, I was taught to act arrogant but not actually be." Izuku tightened his gloves. "It's funny how quirkless people can not take as much damage as people with quirks, but did you really think I was going to go down that easily?_"_

Bakugo smiled evilly "Oh, I knew that wasn't going to be enough. Deku you already know how my quirk works so I won't explain it, but what I will tell you, is that these grenade looking things aren't just for show, they are storage units for my sweat, and once they are decently full I can use the leftover sweat to... You know what? Why don't you find out what happens next?" Bakugo got his index finger on the pin "YOUNG BAKUGO DON'T, YOU COULD REALLY HURT MIDORIYA, STOP NOW OR ELSE!"

"ALL MIGHT STAY OUT, OF THIS, I'll be fine. [ZA WARUDO]!" Izuku stopped time he grabbed one of the rubber bullets of his belt. (1) Aimed and shoot/ (2) He then stands leaped closer to Bakugo (3 Time resumed). The bullet hit Bakugo on his finger breaking it and preventing the explosion before Bakugo could do anything, Izuku yelled "MUDA!" as he punched Bakugo with only his fist and the momentum of his stand, with a broken finger and a broken nose, Bakugo fell to his back. "Well that takes care of that I hope Ura-"

"DEKU ITS NOT OVER YET!" Bakugo stood up. "YOUNG BAKUGO IF YOU TRY TO USE THAT ATTACK ONCE MORE YOU WILL FAIL THE ASSIGNMENT AND I WILL STOP THE FIGHT" Bakugo spat some blood to the ground angrily.

"I really hoped that you would have stayed down, I don't want to hurt you that bad" Izuku said with honesty

"STOP LOOKING DOWN ON ME" Bakugo yelled in rage

"I never looked down at you, I don't know why you keep saying that, but stop this muda battle, or else you WILL get hurt"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Bakugo yelled in a blind rage as he ran at full speed to go for one last attack.

"*Sigh* Well at least this will be somewhat cathartic, let me show you the power of [ZA WARUDO]!" The sounds of cranks and old clock towers slowing down got to Izuku's ear. Izuku walked away to grab his cape(1) He put it on and walked back to Bakugo (2) "I really hope that we can be friends again" (3)

"[MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA] For 15 seconds Izuku used a stand rush on Bakugo, he used way less than his full strength to avoid killing, and with one last loud as hell "MUDA!" Bakugo went flying back unconscious. To finish it all he pulled a Himiko and said in a whisper "Arrivederci" as he turned around, and walk away to where Uraraka was but was stopped by a loud voice. "And the Villains win!" Izuku smiled "Good job Uraraka"... TO BE CONTINUED

**I had fun writing this! and so I hope you also had fun! **

**Thank you, everyone, for your support ideas and criticism! Every little thing helps.**

**Amalgum, sorry for the cringe but still new to this but I do hope I will get better sometime.**

**You know the roll, so please leave a comment to give me ideas or tips to make my writing better and fun**

**Hasta Luego!**


	15. Chapter 15

"Release!" Uraraka deactivated her quirk as the door in front of her slammed opened. "GIVE UP VILLAIN, I WILL DEFEAT YOU AN-" *CRASH* lida was rudely interrupted by a pile of trash landing on top of him, the weight from all the trash made it impossible for lida to get back up.

"I did it!" She yelled victoriously, as she walked closer to lida. "Sorry for dumping all of this on you lida" She bowed.

"Its ok, Uraraka, you did what you ha-had to-to do" Lida stuttered, he was trying to hold back tears, this was his chance to prove that he could be a great hero and this chance was quickly taken from him.

"_He is definitely not ok," _She thought, with a sweatdrop falling sliding down her head. "_and neither am I," _She thought once more as her face started turning green, she ran to the closest window to let whatever was in, out. Once she finished doing that she decided to check on Midoriya. She pressed a button on her earbud. "Mi-" "MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA" Uraraka quickly pulled the headset away from her ear, even away from her ear she could still hear the yelling. "MUDA!" The earpice went quiet for a second, but it was followed by a loud, "and the Villains win!" by All-Might. "Yatta!" Uraraka celebrated again and went straight to help lida out of the trash.

* * *

"To the nurse office" "I know" chatted two, what appeared to be sentient, robots as they took away Bakugo's body.

"Everybody back to the monitor rooms." The students followed All-Might to the said room, where everybody greeted the participants of the combat training.

"OH MY GOD, OMG! ALL OF YOU LOOKED SO COOL OUT THERE!" Ashido yelled first as everybody gather around the 3 students that stood beside the no.1 hero.

"Especially you and Bakugo!, you both looked so manly during your fight!"

"The way you used your cape, was nothing short of 'beauté' "

"No, wonder you got first place in the entrance exam"

"Uraraka, the way you trapped lida was amazing, you made him look like an afterthought. *ribbit*

"You looked so cool!"

"Does your quirk always make you sick?"

All of this praises made both Uraraka and Midoriya blush, and once the compliments were given to their classmates, except for lida who looked just a bit hurt, they introduced themselves, first, was Ashido followed by; Kirishima, Aoyama, Sero, Asui, Mina again, and finally Sato. And once introductions were done. All-Might went back to teaching.

"Uraraka, Midoriya, Lida. You all did amazing in today's training! You gave it your all and it showed but between you three and Bakugo I have to say that you, Midoriya, were the MVP in this exercise, anybody wants to try and guess?"

Momo was the only one to raise their hand. "I know why All-Might sensei, It was because Midoriya was able to adapt the most in this exercise. As soon as the exercise started Midoriya already had a plan already in motion, by moving the objective to another building by using Uraraka's quirk, he made the Heroes search for something that wasn't even there, but not only did he make it harder to find the objective but he also separated the Heroes, by luring one away into a one on one fight. Even though Uraraka did a great job by moving the bomb and trapping lida, she mostly followed orders and didn't contribute to the first plan, and for the Heroes, they simply didn't work well together which is the point of this exercise."

"_Shit! That was way more than I was going to say!" _All-Might thought to himself "YES, your entirely correct young Yaoyorozu, you stole the words of my mouth"

"We must aim to dedicate ourselves wholeheartedly, or else we won't become top heroes"

"All-Right let's change locations and start the second match" "Yes sir!"

* * *

"Good job out there broccoli, you wrecked Bakugo's shit," Jiro said as her Midoriya and Kaminari walked to the next location.

"Yeah man, I think you literally broke the man "

"Th-thanks guys! I really tried my best" Izuku blushed.

"Are you blushing? What happened to the intimidating villain from a minute ago?" Jiro chuckled as Izuku reddened a bit more.

* * *

The whole class looked at the monitors as the 2nd match just started.

"Who do you think is going to win Midoriya," Kaminari asked

Izuku turned his head to look at kaminari "Not really sure, but by looking at the situation... is it me or is it getting colder."

Kaminari started shivering.

"Definitely colder, definitely colder," Jiro said as she started to rub her shoulder with her arms. "Holy shit! look at the screen" and what they saw was an entire building covered in ice thanks to Todoroki.

"Goddamn" was the only thing the came to Denki's mind.

"and now it's getting warmer, don't tell me that-Yep he just did" Was what Izuku said as Todoroki started to melt the building. "His quirk is way too strong!"

"Really? You of all people are going to say that"

"Well Jiro, you can't tell me he is a bit too strong."

"I guess you aren't wrong"

"While you guys were arguing Todoroki won, just wanted to let you know" Kaminari interrupted the two of them.

* * *

"I bet you lunch, that Kirishima and Sero are going to win"

"Kaminari, why would you throw money away like that?" Izuku asked, confident that both Tsuyu and Tokoyami are going to win.

"_and talking about Tokoyami, what's up with his quirk, It looks like a stand, it acts like a stand, but from what I've seen its sentient, something that I haven't seen but_ did say that there are sentient stands, but I never heard him say anything about a stand user that can't see other stands, then again he said that some stands don't follow the rules, like [LOVE DELUXE] as normal people can see it, and like [SUPER FLY] he shouldn't have been affected by the knife I threw mumblemumblemuble... Hey! What was that for!" Izuku silently yelled as he got stabbed by Jirou with her quirk.

"You went all Eminem, you said something about stands and Led Zeppelin for some reason."

"Sorry, Its a habit of mine, I mumble really fast when I have a lot of things in my mind"

"ok, but what was on your mind?"

"The better question is. Where are we eating out tonight?" Izuku said as he pointed at the monitor.

"Shit" Whispered Kaminari

Jiro laughed

* * *

"_I hope they win" _Izuku hoped as his friends moved around the building searching for either The Hero team or the bomb.

Jiro and Deki kept walking around the corridors until Jiro's quirk picked up something, as she signaled Denki to stop she plugged in one of jer jack in the wall beside her. She pointed to the sealing with her finger, Denki nodded as he started to charge an attack, Jirou then whispered to Denki, and Denki nodded once more, still charging his attack. Jiro connected her jacks on the ceiling and waited patiently. 30 seconds passed and Jiro gave a thumbs up to Denki. She then sent a violent sound wave with her quirk breaking a small part of the ceiling, as the ceiling fell apart Jiro jumped back avoiding damage from her own attack. Two bodies fell from the ceiling a short one holding onto a larger one before The Heroes could react Kaminari reached and held onto both as he discharged his attacked stunning both Heroes giving time for Jiro to capture them and win this round.

* * *

"That was amazing! I knew you guys could easily win."

"Thanks, Broccoli, even I'm impressed at how Kaminari was able to actually understand a plan, I wasn't expecting that at all" Jiro chuckled.

"Hey, come on, why you gotta be like that?"

"It's just fun messing with you man," Jirou playfully punched Denki on the arm "But seriously you were cool out there"

"Was that a compliment!? from you!? Both paradise and purgatory are trembling, as what seemed to be unmanageable have befallen, on us, mortals, Jiro, gave me a genuine compliment" Denki finished with his speech with a small chuckle and soon both of his friends joined.

* * *

The rest of the matches finished and all of the class was outside except for Bakugo of course. **(Being Layzy again) **

"There were no major Injuries except for Bakugo, It seems you took today's exercise very seriously!, and best of all you all did excellent today!" All-Might said as he gave a thumbs up to his class.

"To have such a normal class after, this feels a little anti-climatic *ribbit*" Most of the class nodded heads with her.

"Well, we are free to have normal classes too! Well then! I must go and review the results with young Bakugo all of you back to class!" All-Might saluted and ran away from the class.

"All-Might is amazing" Denki exclaimed

"Why was he in such a hurry?" Ojiro questioned

"So cool" and Mineta whispered.

"_He is not that bad,__" _Izuku thought to himself

* * *

Once they made it back to class they were greeted by a tired Aizawa.

"All of you sit down and don't even make a sound" The class went to their chairs quickly and quietly.

"Yesterday, I did not have a good night, so I won't tolerate any annoyances today, if any of you irritate me, I will give you detention, understood!"

The whole shivered and nodded.

"Good, now we are going to go over your results and how you can improve"

Aizawa finished his class in less than half an hour. "We are done for today, Uraraka, Lida, you are going to the library and bring the class the books they are going to need for this year, just tell whoever is working today that you're from my class and they will give you what you need, the rest of you are going to go over your results and what we talked in class, now I am going to leave and take my well-deserved nap," Aizawa said as he got in his cocoon and left.

"Ok that was weird," Kanimari said to his friend who was now standing in a corner of the classroom "I wonder why he was like that?"

"Probably had a rough night in a patrol or something" Jiro suggested

Izuku remembered what happened yesterday and tried his best to not smile. "Maybe you're right Jiro. Anyways wanna go get a bite after class, it's going to be on Kaminari"

"Why me? I can't afford that!"

"You owe me remember?"

"I, but-," Kanimari proceeded to put his arm around Izuku. "Izuku, buddy, pal, my brother from another mother, that stuff is in the past how about we forget about and just keep walking into the future," Kaminari said as he started to sweat a little.

"It happened like 20 minutes ago"

"That's in the past man, we both have grown since then, so how about it? it's good to let things go man" Jiro couldn't believe what's was happening in front of her eyes it was just too dumb.

"All right, All right, I'll pay for the food, but we are going to the same place as yesterday"

"Not a problem for me."

* * *

As soon as Uraraka and Lida made it back, Our trio grabbed their books and left the school and right before they made it to the gate, they saw a lonesome Bakugo standing there doing nothing. Izuku wanted to say something but Bakugo beat him to it.

"Deku," He said rather calmly. "I lost to you today, As much as I hate to admit it, you were better than me today. All-Might told me how I pretty much failed the exercise and how you exceeded. But mark my words Midoriya" Bakugo turned around with small tears in his eyes. "I will be better than you! I will be better than All-Might, next time we fight you won't beat me so easily!"

"I will be waiting, Bakugo. I will always be ready" and with that said Izuku and his friend walked past the gate as Bakugo went back inside U.A.

* * *

The trio was enjoying their lunch at Matteo's and joining them was Himiko who got out early due to the lack of costumers.

"So then, Midoriya disappeared as Bakugo punched his cape than he smacked him in the back of the head, it was fucking cool!" Kanimari tried to explain what happened at school while eating from his hamburger. "This burger is the best thing that has happened in my life."

Himiko giggled. "Look at you know, if I were to compare Izuku from the first time I met him, and now, they would be almost completely different."

"That reminds me, I need to tell you guys about how I got my quirk," Izuku said after chewing on his pork cutlet.

"I almost forgot to ask that, I am really curious about how you went from quirkless to someone with the most bullshit powers I have ever seen," Jiro said while enjoying her own personal size pizza.

"Ok then, get ready for the most bizarre days from my life." Izuku than explained how, after a day of school he took a different route than normal to go home, and how he saved this random old man from a robber and how he got stabbed with an arrow which resulted in him getting a nice two-day nap. And when he woke up. A pair of hands would appear in front of him at random times, to later found that those two hands were in fact his quirk, but that was not all, he got attack by a Slime villain and in a moment of desperation he stopped time for one second, and somehow beat the villain, and for the cherry-on-top, he explained what happened between him and All-Might and why it hurt him.

Jiro whistled "That was one hell of a roller coaster of emotions, that I was apparently not that ready to ride in"

"Jesus, man, that explains why you always do the thing with your eyes whenever All-Might spoke," Kaminari concluded. "Also, What the fuck! How much bad luck do you have, did a black cat walked underneath a latter and made it fall which hit a mirror that broke into a million pieces which led to sunlight being reflected on an old lady's eye that made her spill salt at exactly, 4:44 am?"

"Honestly, man."

"Izu, why did you never tell me about the principal in your school?" Himiko raised an eye-brow.

"Because you know why."

"I don't really know why."

"Knife"

"Fair enough."

"What?" Jiro asked confused.

"Don't worry about it," Izuku assured his friend.

"Ok, I won't but I think its time for me to go."

"Same here," Kanimari said as he finished the last of his water. "But before we go our separate ways, I was wondering if you guys wanna hang out sometime this weekend. I wanna check out this new arcade that opened up in Wookies"

"Am down" Jiro grabbed her backpack and stood up.

"So am I, Himiko wanna join?"

"Of course I do! Plus a need to buy a new knife kit, for the kitchen of course"

"Then it's settled, let's talk about when are we going once tomorrow happens, in case of any surprises U. A might drop, I'll see you two around!" Denki grabbed his backpack and started to walk away with Jiro who waved her hands while saying goodbye.

"Well Himi, Its time to meet Zeppeli"

"Okie Dokie, before we go let's grab your knife, it's still in the kitchen"

* * *

Zeppeli, Himiko and Midoriya were sitting down, inside the underground vigilante room.

"Ok, the reason why I wanted to talk to you is that I need to ask you a really important favor," Zeppeli said as he drank a glass of wine "Izuku, I usually don't ask you to do this, but I need you to work with Himiko on this one"

"That's a first. This most be really important" Izuku as he also drank, not wine, but a small can of soda.

"Yea, I think its time to add more recruits to our group"

"What!? Why?" Himiko asked

"Because there is a mission that is really important but it can't be done by you two, not because of lack of skill but because I want to avoid the two of you getting involved in this."

"But" Izuku tried to interrupt.

"No buts, I need you to do this for me" Izuku wanted to interrupt once more but he decided against it.

"Well, then who is joining us?"

"I have two people in mind, but I need you to convince them, and I know you two can because of certain things am about to show you."

"Am going to ask the question as Midori, who?"

"Someone who soon is going to be a gentle hero, and a brave woman"... TO BE CONTINUED

**Short Chapter I know, but I don't want you guys waiting too long because...Ok, ok, I got no excuses but me being lazy, anyways, I have something to say. How are there so many people following this story, mind you, I am not mad, but I am surprised and happy! This ch made me go back to the first few chapters and holy shit! Those are some rough chapters. But that makes me appreciate you guys even more!**

**Amalgum- I can see why, but really wouldn't make sense to me 'cause Midoriya doesn't really use a plane stand**

**Lucas, Pri-chan "Thank you for the support!"**

**Dark-Feel- I wanted to write something better for that part but I couldn't, but to answer your question, Izuku is trying to hold on to his older world a world when Bakugo was a friend to him.**

**That's all folks! Next chapter is easy to guess, but that's not all, I realy hope I can actually have U.S.J happen next chapter. Well, Hasta luego!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Calm Before the Hurricane.**

"Your mission for tonight is to recruit the not so famous, Gentle Criminal and his partner La Brava, The info we gave you is all that we were able to get, La Brava's computer skills are quite impressive, she pretty much doesn't exist," Zeppeli said through the monitor with a bottle of wine in his hand.

"If you guys weren't able to find her, I don't think anyone will, we got lucky that you were able to figure out there hideout," Izuku said while jumping from roof to roof.

"Sometimes Lady Luck is not that much of a puttana. Well, I leave the rest to you, I have some business to attend to, but still, be careful and don't get careless good luck" Were the last words he said before he disconnected.

Himiko giggled

"What's so funny?" Izuku asked.

"Just something he said, anyways how long till we there?"

"Five minutes at most."

"So, Mid-Dio, I saw how you reacted after listening to Gentle's backstory, everything ok?"

"Yea, I just... His story hits a little to close to home, all he wanted to do was to become a hero, but because of one mistake, he was hated by everyone, even by his own family, If that would of happen to me, I would have become insane, If it wasn't for mom, I don't think I would be talking to you." He said while tilting hid head down

"Please don't say that, you are strong, I bet somehow you would have come out on top, you're that type of person, but I can see where you are going with this if it wasn't for you, I would have gone full psycho and God knows what I would of have done."

"I guess, both of us got lucky, now I can see why Zeppeli wants Gentle to join us."

"Me too, so let's do our best to not disappoint Zeppeli."

* * *

**4 Minutes later**

The duo of vigilantes made it to an apartment complex, surrounded by multiple large buildings almost as if the buildings themselves were trying to hide the apartments, this was a really quiet area of Musutafu but it also looked like an expensive place to live at. The two of them landed on the roof.

"Ok, I am going to send [ZA WARUDO] to look for the apartment where they are at once we find it we sneak in, and try to negotiate with them."

"Ok Dio, let's do this"

* * *

"Is everything ok Brava?" Gentle asked while taking off his jacket leaving only on a button-up white shirt.

"I hope, I forgot to hide our location while uploading the video from this morning, but only for five minutes, I think it should be fine, I am sorry Gentle."

Gentle and La Brava where on the top floor of the complex, they were currently in a small room where they usually work on their videos, "Do not be sorry my dear Brava, It was only five minutes and with your skills, it is impossible for someone to find us, so please drinks this tea I made for us to relax" Gentle tried his best to pour out tea in a cup, but the ration of tea to cup was not that good.

"Thank gentle! you're the best." Brava gave a small hug to gentle.

"So how many views did our video get?"

"10,000"

"10,000!? That's a lot more than usual!? That's wonderful news, my dear! even if it is little by little. With you at my side, we will make it in the history books!" Gentle grabbed Brava and lifted her to his shoulder.

"We'll make it in no time!" She yelled out loud. Sadly their celebration was cut short as the sound of knocking was heard from the entrance door.

"It's probably the neighbors just wanting to complain about the noise, Let me get it." Gentle put down La Brava allowing her to leave the room. "10,000 views and one single like! Today has been an excellent day"

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" La Brava yelled from the hallway outside the room, Once Gentle heard La Brava scream he ran outside.

* * *

ゴゴゴゴ"Hello there!"ゴゴゴゴ Dread-Locks said with a relaxed smile, as she and Dio sat on a couch in the living.

"We are not here to fight just talk" Dio raised his arms to show honesty.

Gentle joined La Brava's side and instantly recognized one of the two people sitting on the couch.

"Oh my! If it isn't the Vigilante Dread-Lock!, It is nice to meet you in person!" Gentle bowed like a showman. Dread-Locks stood up, and bowed back, "Likewise"

"So you are the one who has been stealing Gentle's spotlight in Hosu aren't you?" Brava asked with a bit of anger in her tone.

"Now, Now Brava, no need to be angry, You guys said you wanted to talk, correct?"

"Yes, sir" Dio answered.

"Ok, let us talk over a cup of tea"

* * *

the four of them sat around a coffee, Dio and Dread-Locks sat on one side while Gentle and La-Brava sat on the other. Each one of them holding a cup of Uji tea.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Gentle asked with a gentle smile

Dio put his cup down on the table and exhaled. "Gentle we read about your past." Gentle frowned a gentle frown "And how that led you to become The Infamous Gentle Villain, and well with all of that we wanted to ask you to join us and maybe become a Gentle hero."

Gentle was quiet until, "HAHAHAHA! Why would I do that!? I already failed at being a Hero why would I try again, and besides what do you have to offer that I don't have, with La Brava at my side I pretty much have everything I need!" Brava blushed

Dio grabbed his cup of tea and drank from it, letting Dread-Locks talk "I understand but the reason we need your help does not just stop villains but also false Heroes."

"Oh yes, false Heroes, the worst types of heroes, even worse than some villains, I have stopped some of them myself, but I still don't see why I should join you."

"We can help you get more views, I mean, most of the people who view your videos dislike them because of how they usually show you after beating up heroes if you were to stop villains more people would see it, more would like it, and like that you can get more famous, once you become famous enough you will be remembered by future generations as the first vigilante who was better than other heroes and recorded everything to prove it" Dread-Locks tried her best to come up with something.

"That... That actually sounds like a really good idea!, but I could still do that on my own, why should I join you? My goal is not only to become known but I want to prepare the true heroes for what I fear might happen soon. " Gentle said somewhat dramatically.

"What do you mean?" Dio asked intrigued.

"I don't know if you have noticed, but All-Might is getting weaker and weaker each passing day, thanks to La Brava I was able to notice that. All-Might does not have long before he retires, and once he does, things are going to get worst, we must be prepared for everything, expect the unexpected"

Midoriya knew about All-Might getting weaker, it doesn't take a genius to figure that out, All-Might has been on patrol less and lees, and he knew Gentle was right about everything getting worst. "_Expect the unexpected? huh?"_

"There is something that yo-" Dio try to say something but he accidentally dropped his cup of tea but was able to catch it with his stand without letting a single drop touch the ground. "Because-" He tried once more but this time he was interrupted by La Brava. "What was that?" "What was what?" Dio asked.

"The hand that appeared in front of you."

"What are you talking about Brava? I didn't see anything" Gentle said

Dio looked at Dread-Locks with his eyes wide open. and looked back at Brava. "You were able to see it?" Brava nodded yes.

"Well this brings me to my next point," Dio said "There are things you might not be able to handle on your own, not because you're weak but because of how strange they can be, for example, a 'stands'" Dio summoned his to his side and started to explain to Gentle and La Brava what they were and how they worked.

"And La Brava has one of those 'stands' you say, and because of how they work I can't see it? Interesting" Gentle said as he started to play with his elegant mustache.

Dio looked at Brava. "Do you have an idea of what your stand could be? like I said it could be anything"

"I think I do, whenever I look at Gentle and I get this feeling in my chest and whenever that happens this little thing I call [LOVERS] shows" Brava opens her hand but Neither Dio and Dread-Locks could see it. "It super tiny but its there" Dio used his stand to zoom in into the palm of her hand and finally was able to see it.

"I see it!" Dio said excitedly. "It looks like a ladybug but instead of its normal pattern it has a heart, it looks kind of cute"

"I know! Finally, someone else can see it, but there is one more thing when I feel a wave of extreme anger it changes" Brava concentrated to replicate that feeling and the cute ladybug changed into a combination of a fly a flea, that looked like a robot with crab pincers.

"Jesus! That looks terrifying! What does it do?"

"I only know what it does when its a ladybug, it gets inside Gentle's head and gives him a power-up" [LOVERS] transformed back into a ladybug and got inside Gentle's head.

"I thought, that. That was your quirk Brava bu-" Gentled stopped talking for a second. "There it is, I feel amazing! And not only that! I can see your stand boy!"

"Well, that's new!" Dio said.

"Ah yes, it definitely looks strong and menacing!" Gentle closed his eyes and breathed in. "If what you are saying is true, it might be a good idea to join forces" Dio and Dread-locks smiled "but" their smile dropped. "There must be something more, I am almost convinced"

"Ok, if I what am about to say doesn't convince you I give up" Dread-Locks took a breath. "Vampires are real and they are really strong, their quirks are enhanced versions of their previous ones before they became vampires."

Gentle and La Brava looked at each other and their expressions changed from comfortable to pale.

"You guys ok?"

"Brava that could explain the things we saw this week"

"What did you see?" Dread-Locks asked.

"Two cadavers, they looked as if they had been mummified, they had no blood what so ever, they were freezing even though the day was hot."

Dio gulped, and Brava continued from where Gentle stopped. "We saw someone turn into dust in the middle of the day, we were about to record something but then we heard yelling, we ran towards it and the only thing we saw was a person in the middle of the street turning into dust as his clothes fell to the floor."

"Now do you see why we need to work together?"

"Yes, I have been convinced, things are going to get worst than I expected"

Dio and Dread-Lock then heard something coming from their earpiece. "Finally took you long enough! I am waiting outside tell Gentle and La Brava to come with you please" Zeppeli said from the other side. "Understood" "Gentle, Brava, can you come outside with us, our boss apparently is waiting for the four us"

"Huh? Boss? who else is working with you?" Brava asked.

"Let's let the boss explain"

* * *

The four of them left the apartment through the window and noticed two vehicles outside the place. A limo and a car that Dio and Dread-Locks were familiar with. They approached the vehicles and from the limo, The driver came out and opened a passenger door where Zeppeli came out from.

" and, its good to finally meet you, I am Francesco Zeppeli, and I am the boss of these two young heroes," said Zeppeli as he got closed to shake hands with gentle

"It's nice to meet you, sir"

"Please just call me Zeppeli, anyways I am happy that you decided to work with us, You see I am a good fan of yours, and I know it's going to be great to work with you."

"A fan! Well, thank you for watching my content kind, sir!"

"No problem, but let us chat inside the car, I have some Da Hong Pao tea ready for us"

Gentle froze he could not believe his ears. "Da Hong Pao? The most expensive tea in the world, so expensive in fact, that not even some criminals can get their hands on? THAT DA HONG PAO!?"

"The same"

"Brava, this is the second-best choice I have made in my life, let's go Brava! and let's celebrate with our new partner!"

The driver opened a second door and motioned Gentle and La Brava to follow him. Zeppeli turned to Dio and Dread-Lock. "You guys go and rest Hisashi is waiting inside his car, I'll take care of the rest"

"Yes, sir" the both of said at the same time. Zeppeli walked towards his limo but before he got in he turned around and said: "Also, good job on not getting into a fight, I was expecting an all-out brawl." He got inside with Gentle and La Brava

Dio and Dread-locks got inside the back of Hisashi's car.

"Hey, how was your night kids?" Hisashi asked as he started driving.

"Good! We didn't fight, we weren't in danger, and everything went smoothly for once" Himiko responded as she pulled out her mask, and earpiece while Midoriya did the same.

"That's good to hear! We all deserver one easy night in our lives. What about you, son? How was your day at school? From what I heard from your mom you beat the living crap out of Katsuki!" Hisashi said proudly "He was your bully wasn't he?"

"No worries dad, but yes I did beat Bakugo, and yes he 'was' my bully"

"Nice, you have become so strong Izuku, I cannot tell you how proud I am of you. Not only did you get strong but you also got me and Inko a great daughter-in-law"

"DAD!" Izuku turned bright red and Himiko started giggling like crazy.

"What!? Isn't true Himiko?" Hisashi said between chuckles

"Of course it is! Or what? Am I not good enough?" Himiko kept giggling

"Please stop" Izuku pleaded while trying to hide his face

"So when are you getting me a grandchild Izuku?"

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"You mean grandchildren! right !?"

"[ZA WARUDO] please stop time" Izuku whispered once everything stop. Izuku yelled "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

After a few minutes of teasing, They finally made it to Matteo's house and dropped Himiko off. Then they hit the road once again.

"Sorry for all that teasing, but it's just too funny."

"Its ok dad, its not a big deal... Hey, how were you and mom like when you were young?"

Hisashi happily sighted. "Well, your mom was the angel that she still is, that hasn't changed, and I was apparently a delinquent because I skipped a few classes here and there, and smoked here and there, I still think that they were exaggerating my quirk prevented my lungs from getting sick, anyways, your mom and I used to stay in class after school, she was there to get another hour of study while I was behind in some of my classes, we started talking then we started to hang out, one thing led to another, we started dating, we got engaged, and then we got you." Hisashi happily gave his son the short story of his life with Inko. "You can ask your mother for more details."

"Its almost sounds like your typical school drama"

"Yea, I guess it does, well champ we are home."

* * *

At home, Midoriya did nothing but eat dinner with his family and talk about the past after that he went straight to bed.

**The Next Morning**

Izuku woke up with a bad feeling in his stomach, ever since the encounter with the robber who attacked Zeppeli and the other fights he was in, Izuku became afraid of the day Friday. Even if it has been a while since something bad has had happened on a Friday that didn't stop him from expecting something unfortunate to happen. He got out of bed and went to the kitchen to get some breakfast. He decided not to go meet Himiko today because she was going to be busy getting things ready for another busy Friday. He ate some scrambled eggs with toast. He looked through his phone but there wasn't anything that caught his eyes. Once done with breakfast he got ready for school and left home. At the subway station, he encountered his friends and took the train with them, but throughout the ride to school, Izuku kept reaching for his knife that was not there and was ready to summon his stand at any time. Midoriya, Kaminari, and Jiro were walking together from the subway station to school, and once they got near it they noticed a bunch of people mostly reporters at the entrance of the school.

"What's happening," Denki asked his friends.

"Don't know, maybe an accident?" Izuku guessed

"I can hear them from here, hold on" Jiro concentrated and was barely able to hear one of the reporters ask Uraraka about how good of a teacher All-MIght. "They're asking students about All-Might, and how he teaches"

"Oh, do you think we'll make it on tv if we get interviewed!?" Kanimari asked eagerly.

"Probably but I rather avoid that," Jiro said as she plugged one of her jacks into her mp3 players.

"Me too."

"Come on Midoriya you too?"

"Hey, you know me, I don't want to get involved in that, but I am not stopping you, Hey Jiro I can do my thing and get us inside without getting attacked by the news."

"That would be nice."

"You guys suck, I'll skip the interview too," Denki said defeated The trio made it to the school gates and like clockwork, a reporter got in their way.

"Can you tell us about All-"

Izuku gave them a backward peace sign and he and his friends suddenly disappeared from the reporter's view and re-appeared close to the actual entrance of U.A.

"Man, that shit is trippy" Denki as his brain was still trying to process the sudden change of view."

"You can say that again."

* * *

"Yare yare daze, those reporters already ruined my day. Well, let's start class" Aizawa looked at Bakugo. "Bakugo, you have a lot of potential, but your temperament and your lack of teamwork hurts your abilities, stop acting like a child and you will see improvement." "For the rest of you, today in homeroom we will..." ゴゴゴゴ

The whole class got at the edge of their seats, nervous, anticipating and expecting the worst. "Chose on a class representative"

"_Oh thank God! Something normal" _Everybody thought.

It didn't take long for people to start raising their hands and volunteering to be the class rep, among all the yelling, Midoriya sat back and relaxed he didn't want to be the class rep, he already had too much to worry about, and this is just going to break whatever is left of his sanity.

"EVERYBODY PLEASE QUIET! This is a job that can not be taken lightly, To be a class rep you must be responsible enough to lead others, not anyone can just jump in and become one, this requires trust and for that, I believe that if we are going to use democracy, we should vote to choose who will become the class representative" lida monologued while raising his hand the highest than anybody in the class.

"But we barely know each other 'ribbit" Tsu debated

"Yea, in the end, everyone is going to vote for themselves" Kirishima argued.

"That's precisely it! We barely know each other, therefore whoever has the most votes is going to be worthy of being a class rep. Is that ok Aizawa sensei?"

"As long as you are done before homeroom I don't care". Aizawa responded while going back to he's natural caterpillar state.

"Thank you, sir!"

**A Few Minutes Later**

On the chalkboard, there were many names written down but the ones that stood at the top were two.

Izuku Midoriya: 3 votes

Momo Yaoyorozu: 2 votes

"I got three votes?" Izuku asked out loud. "_Why!? I didn't even raise my hand!"_

"WHO THE HELL VOTED FOR DEKU!?" Bakugo yelled.

"Better than voting for you." Sero teased Bakugo

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

After teasing Bakugo and once the class chatter quieted down, Aizawa told Momo and Izuku to stand up in front of the class/

"That settles it. The class rep will be Midoriya and the deputy will be Yaoyorozu."

Izuku looked like he wanted to just walkout

"How vexing," Said Momo disappointed that she didn't get the position.

The class started to talk with each other again and this gave some time for Izuku to think. "_I really don't want more responsibilities, I have enough with the SPW and vampires if only I could change with someone else" _"Wait!" Izuku interrupted the class. "Aizawa sensei, could I choose someone else to take responsibility?" This shocked the class

"I don't care, the faster you get this done the better."

"Thank you Aizawa sensei! I want to choose lida as the class rep!" Izuku smiled

"Me!? Why!?" lida asked surprised.

_"What about me?"_ Momo thought to herself.

"Because even though you were the person who wanted to be class rep the most, you suggested voting giving others the opportunity to get elected, that was both selfless and smart from you, two qualities a good leader should have, besides, I voted for you. So come here because I am tired of standing" Lida stood up and walked as fast as he could towards Midoriya.

"Thank you so much Midoriya I promise to not disappoint you and the rest of the class"

"Am sure you won't" Izuku stretched his arm and shook hands with lida. Izuku was about to go and sit down but the bell for lunch ranged and everyone stood up to leave.

* * *

"So why didn't you choose to become class rep" Jiro after taking a bite of her food.

"To be honest with you, I just didn't want to, that's all"

"So I wasted my vote, huh? I could have voted for me you know?" Denki remarked

"You voted for me? Thank you even if I am not class rep I still appreciated." Izuku

"Besides I don't think your brain has the capacity to handle that type of responsibility" Jiro retorted

"I would have handled just fine Jiro, Alexander the Great would have begged for me to teach him.."

"First learn to do middle school math than we'll tal-

"THERE HAS BEEN A LEVEL 3 SECURITY BREACH, PLEASE EVACUATE CALMLY- I REPEAT" An alarm suddenly interrupted Jiro

Izuku quickly reached for his non-existent knife while summoning his stand ready to attack

"What the hell is going on,!?" Kaminari asked and thankfully he got an answer from a random student sitting on their table. "It means someone is trespassing the school, I never seen this happen! We got to get out of here fast!" The kid said as he bolted from the cafeteria.

"Man that guy sure is fast, but you heard him we gotta go!" Denki said as he stood up ready to leave and so did Jiro but Midoriya started to frantically look for something. "_Is it a stand user? A vampire? or just a normal villain? Come on everything was going just fine!"_

"Midoriya we have to go!" Denki yelled to snap Izuku out.

"Uh. ah, Yea! yea! let's go" and it worked Izuku de-summoned

The trio ran towards the exit but they couldn't leave the cafeteria as the hall was full to the brim with panicked students.

"There is to many! we can't go through!" Jiro said as she struggled to even take on step forward.

"Jiro, Kaminari get close to me!" Izuku yelled as the two of them got close to Izuku, he summoned his stand once more and covered Jiro and Kaminari with his stands arm making a shield around them. Midoriya than forcefully moved forward while [ZA WARUDO] moved people to the side. Now that they made some progress Izuku was able to look outside through windows, and when he did, he quickly noticed the reporters from the morning in front of the school.

"It's just the people from this morning!" Midoriya told his friends.

"But how did they manage to get through the gates!?" Jiro asked.

"Don't know, but what we should be worried about is stopping all the confusion!" Denki advised.

Izuku quickly went into thinking mode, making hundreds of plans per minute, however, there was no need as someone was already ahead of him.

"EVERYONE IT'S JUST THE REPORTERS FROM THIS MORNING!, THERE IS NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT! CALM DOWN AND ACT LIKE BEST STUDENTS THERE ARE FOR THE BEST SCHOOL THERE IS, AND CALM DOWN!"

"Thank God it's over"

* * *

"I think Midoriya made a great choice on picking lida, if it weren't for him who knows how much longer it would of taking for everything to calm down." Said Kirishima.

"Yea he even looked like the stick figures in street signs" Sero added.

"Alright praise time is over, class rep chose the other officers.

* * *

**Somewhere in the City**

All-Might had just help with a barricade and after being stopped three different times he was back on his way to school, but he was stopped once more by the sound of yelling from a woman.

" I NEED A HERO!" All-Might hurried into action and went to where the voice came from. The voice came from a building in the middle of construction as at the moment it was just a bunch of steel beams connected to each other. All-Might went inside, ready to fight however there was nothing to fight. There was only two people, a short woman with silver hair and a tall man with red hair, the two of them were dressed in normal business suits and the man was holding a camera. "I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light He's gotta be sure And it's gotta be soon And he's gotta be larger than life! " The lady sang.

"uuuuhhhh,What's going on?" All-Might was confused. The two people turned around to see All-Might standing in front of them.

"All-MIGHT!? What are you doing here!?" yelled the woman starstruck.

"I heard yelling and I came to help"

"Oh, I am sorry!" She bowed, "We were just making a fun music video!" She said pointing at the camera.

"Oh, Well your singing skills are pretty impressive! Hahaha! Well, I am going to head out!" All-Might said as he got in a position to jump.

"Wait before you go!" She ran towards All-Might and hugged him.

"I just wanted to record me hugging you, to show all my friends at work! That's all, sorry for stopping you!" She bowed once more.

"Uh, ok? Farewell citizen and good luck in your video" All-Might jumped and left the building

"Amazing acting La Brava! Now that we put that tracker on All-Might-" The man said while pulling off his red wig and taking off his suit to reveal Gentle in his casual attire

"We can follow him a lot easier now! and we can record him with our new tech!" La Brava said as she did the same while putting on sunglasses.

"It's quite amazing how fast they were able to create those camera sunglasses, now it's going to be a lot easier to record our shows!"

"And the quality is great too! now the world can see you in ultra-high-definition! Just what we all deserve."

"but for now let's go, we need to catch up with All-Might" Gently created trampolines of air with his quirk.

"Roger!" Brava said as she jumped on the trampoline with Gentle. She took a small device out of her pocket which showed the location of the tracker. "That way," She said as she pointed at the direction they are supposed to go to. While soaring through the skies La Brava noticed something. "Wierd, All-Might isn't moving anymore"

"How far is he?"

"Not far 30 seconds away from us"

Gentle and La Brava landed on an empty sidewalk beside an alleyway. They carefully looked into it trying their best to stay hidden from All-Might who was probably inside, yet all they saw was a skinny man wearing the same attire as All-Might did.

"Who could that be?" Gentle whispered to La Brava.

"I don't know, but he looks like All-Migh-. wait he is talking to himself, maybe I can use the new trick I learned." Brava summoned [LOVERS] and made it fly close to thin man, she then concentrated and finally was able to hear the skinny man with her stand.

"Ever since I gave it to Mirio, I can barely stay in my muscle form, I don't have too long before I am forced to retire, *sigh* This should be long enough of a break, I can probably make it to U.A without going back to my true form" The slim man than transformed into the muscular colossus known as All-Might, and jumped away from the alley.

" Oh. My. God." Both said simultaneously.

* * *

"For today's hero's training two other teachers will be joining us."

"What are we doing to today Aizawa-sensei?" Sero asked.

"Today we are doing rescue training everything from construction sites all the way to natural disasters." the class started to talk to themselves interrupting Aizawa. "Yare, yare, I am not done yet! For this exercise, you can choose to wear your costume or not, as you can tell some of your costumes might put you at a disadvantage. Once your done getting your costume I want you to meet me at the entrance.

* * *

"I hope this is fun" Denki stated.

"We are talking about a class from Aizawa I bet, this is going to be horrible," Jiro said as she listened to her music.

"I am with Kaminari on this one, this shouldn't be to bad besides there are going to be two other teachers besides Aizawa"

Jiro shrugged, "I guess, you might be right"

"CLASS 1-A! Please form two lines by your student numbers to make the seating smoothly"...

"I was expecting a different type of bus. All I did was useless" lida said sadly to himself.

"I say whatever comes to mind, Hey Midoriya?" Asui tried to get Izuku's attention.

"Yes, Asui?"

"Please call me tsu."

"Right, yes tsu?"

"Do you have multiple quirks? You seem to teleport, but also seem to have telekinesis and also you punch without moving your arms."

"Tsu is right, what's up with that?" Kirishima.

Izuku scratched the back of his head and thought about an answer.

"Well its because my quirk has multiple uses, but my quirk is similar to Tokoyami's, my quirk is like a ghost the punches people but I can also use it to move things, that explains those two first abilities plus it also allows me to teleport short distances, I could show it to you but I would need paper and a pencil."

"Yaoyorozu, could you use your quirk to make a paper and pencil for us?" Tsu asked momo.

"Sure, no problem." Momo proceeded to make a small notebook and a pencil from out of her hand and handed them to Tsu who then handed to Midoriya.

"Ok, this should work. [ZA WARUDO]" The pencil started floating once Midoriya said the name of his stand. When the pencil touched the notebook, it went from zero to hundred one real quick, and mere seconds there were three different drawings of [ZA WARUDO] two from two different angles and the third one was [ZA WARUDO] covering Midiroya with his hands, which then he passed to Tsu. " So this what he looks like, most of the time, sometimes it even changes color, but that only happens on rare occasions."

"The details in this drawing are amazing, the shading, it looks like a picture!" Tsu said impressed.

"Yea she's right! You think you can make a drawing of me with my quirk" Kirishima asked as he hardened his arms.

"Sure!" Izuku once again grabbed his pencil and went to town drawing. "Here you go" In the drawing, Kirishima was standing while crossing his spike-like arms, with a manly smile.

"Thanks, man!"

"Oh, can I get one!" Ashido asked

"Me too!" Kaminari followed.

"If you wouldn't mind," Momo asked third

* * *

After a few more minutes of drawing, they finally made it to their destination.

"Hello, everyone I have been waiting for all of you!"

"Its the space hero Thirteen! One of the best when it comes to rescuing from disasters!" Izuku fanboyed

"I love thirteen!" Uraraka fangirled.

"Please let's not waste any time come on in!"

"Looking forward to working with you!" The entire class bowed.

When they entered they were marbled by the sight of the building.

"It looks like Universal Studios Japan" Jiro commented

"Am more of Disney World guy myself" Kirishima mentioned.

"It's the same thing just without a mouse."

"If there is no Mickey that shit ain't Disney! Don't you dare say they are the same!" Jiro rolled her eyes.

"Shipwreck, landslide, fires, windstorms, etc, I made this training ground, with many types of disasters and accidents, It's called 'The Unforeseen Simulation Joint' or 'U.S.J' for short"

"_It really is Universal Studios," _Everyone said in their heads.

Aizawa went to Thirteen, and they shared a small conversation. Once done 13 started talking and explained his quirk. "Even if it is good at saving people it can easily kill too, some your quirks are like that, aren't they ?"

Izuku knew he was right.

"In a superhuman society, quirks have been certified and strictly regulated, so that doesn't seem to be a problem but even with that a small mistake a small slip up can kill someone, but that's why you are here. With Aizawa's test you discovered your hidden potential, Wth All-Might one-one you discovered how dangerous is to use your quirk against someone else. This class is a fresh start, you will learn to use your power to save the people. You have powers that might hurt others, but once you leave this class, I hope that you will leave with the understanding that you have power in order to help others. That is all. Thank you for listening." Everyone immediately started clapping

"That was amazing!"

"Just beautiful",

"All right, then first, huh?" Lights started sparking going off interrupting Aizawa. He turned to see a giant mass of purple gas expanding in front of the fountain. "Thirteen. gather the students, and protect them."

"Oh, are those fake villains!? Wait? is it like the exam? Is the lesson already starting again?" Kirishima asked as he took a step forward.

"Stay back! Those are real villains." Aizawa shouted as he put on his goggles...TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**Lovers- E in power, D in speed, B in range, B in durability, D in precision, and D in development potential.**

**First ability Love, wearing the same name as La Brava's quirk, because of it, It those the same thing, but to a lesser extent as the power-up is not near as strong as the quirk, but it still good enough to be used in combat.**

**Second Ability Pain Synchronisation, It does exactly what you think but, the pain the enemy will receive is way higher than the user will receive**

**So, Holy shit that was a lot, and it took me way too long, I got busy with playing the new Megaman collection, Castlevania season 3, which my god I love that show, and a bunch of other stuff and I actually we wrote the first 2k words like 3 times, but well, it is done. I hope all of you enjoy it!**

**ProjectIceman-Yea, not too good at this, hehe.**

**WilliamgBirkin- First, by looking at your name, You ready for Re3?, and for the question, I am trying to use lower case L because I usually see it written like that, but my laptop keeps 'correcting' me so that's why.**

**Well, everyone that's all, I think, hope you had some fun while reading this, also wash your hands and please buy a reasonable amount of toilet paper. Oh, yea one last thing, who is ready to rip and tear until is done, I pre-ordered my cope, one last, last thing, this is going to be the title for the next chapter, just as a small apology from my part. "Somebody Once Told me [ZA WARUDO] Was Gonna-"  
**

**Hasta Luego!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Somebody Once Told me [ZA WARUDO]

Was Gonna-

From within the purple gas, many a villain starting coming forth, but the ones the stood out the most were the three last ones to step out, a man with many hands around hos body, a black humanoid figure with a beak for a mouth, and another man with black slick black hair and grey eyes, wearing a white button-up shirt with yellow stars all around the shirt with a tie that looked like a space rocket, and a black vest, he looked thin and his face was way too pale to be considered normal, and black jeans and black dress shoes.

"Thirteen start the evacuation. Try contacting the school if these villains were able to go through the sensors than they are more than likely to have someone with a radio-interfering-quirk as well, Kaminari you too try contacting the school with your quirk."

"Yes sir" Kanimari responded as he grabbed his communicator.

"Aizawa sensei, are you going there all alone!? There are too many of them, Please let me go with you!" Midoriya implored

"It's too dangerous, stay here and stay together with the class.," Aizawa said as he jumped down the steps into action. Even though his quirk isn't flashy or extremely powerful Aizawa, is still a great fighter shown quickly by how he immediately starting beating many of the villains that came his way.

"If I am going to stay up here, at least I am going to do something" Midoriya quickly pulled out a rubber bullet from one of the many boxes on his belt and started aiming at a villain, but he was stopped by lida. "Midoriya! You heard what sensei said, let's go and take shelter!" lida yelled at Midoriya while running with the rest of the class. Izuku looked down and shoot the bullet anyway, hitting a villain on the back of the head before he could attack Aizawa from the back, Once the villain hit the ground Midoriya ran towards the rest of the class that was just about to leave the facility, but they were stopped by the purple smoked that appeared in front of them.

"Sorry but I can't just let you do that," The purple smoke said as it revealed his yellow eyes. "Hello there, It is nice to meet you, let me introduce ourselves we are The League of Villains, it might be ill-mannered of us to invite ourselves here, to the house of Heroes, U.A. We came here to kill All-Might, but I don't see All-Might here. Did something change? Well that's not here nor there, but I must play my part"

Thirteen was about to use her quirk but she stopped her attack, as Bakugo and Kirishima jumped in for an attack.

"You can't do your part if we beat you before you have a chance," Kirishima said as he and Bakugo were in a defensive position.

"Oh dear, oh dear, your attacks are quite dangerous." Bakugo and Kirishima were shocked as the attack did nothing to harm the villain. "You might be young, but you are still golden eggs"

"YOU TWO MOVE!" Yelled Thirteen but it was too late, as the purple smoke started to rise and covered the whole class in a dome of smoke.

"[ZA WARUDO] Toki wo tomare!" Time's flow was disrupted by Izuku. "_A warp quirk, he is trying to separate us. I can barely see in front of me!"_ Izuku thought as he grabbed whoever was in front of him and threw him away from the smoke(1) He leaped towards another one and threw him outside (2) He leaped once more and as he grabbed someone shoulders (3) time resumed and he was teleported.

Izuku and someone else landed on top of a boat. Izuku stood up and looked towards his side to see Kaminari who landed on the floor face-first.

"Hey kanimari you ok?"

He gave Deku a thumbs up while groaning with his face still on the ground.

Izuku than moved towards the railing of the boat to see multiple villains surrounding the boat. "So this is happening"

"What's happening?" Kanimari went to Izuku and looked around. "Well ain't this just great!" Kanimari said while throwing his arms up in the air.

"But there is something else that is worrying me more."

"What else could it be besides being surrounded by villains."

"Kanimari, they came here to kill All-Might right?"

"Yes, the purple guy said so"

"All-Might, as we know, is the number 1 Hero, his strength is amazing correct? and he has not lost a single battle?"

"Yea."

"Than that must mean, that they have someone or something that could possibly defeat All-Might."

Kaminari stood there with a blank stare, His brain was finally able to process what Midoriya just. He grabbed his face and yelled. " .GOD!, no that can't be! No one can beat All-Might! That's just incredulous!"

"Why else would they send a full-on assault against the school?. If they kidnapped any of us, they can use as hostages, and as distractions."

"Oh fuck"

"Oh fuck indeed."

"But now we need to focus on the 16 villains that are around us," Izuku said as he pulled out a couple of rubber bullets. "Hmmm, I don't think the villains know anything about our quirks, or else they would of teleported you literally anywhere else, because of the advantage you have"

"Yea you're right. Want me to unload my quirk on them right now?" Kanimari asked.

"No, they are too far apart your quirk won't be as strong unless you went full power, but then like you told me before, you won't be able to do anything after that. So here I thought of something." Midoriya explained what was on his mind. Kanimari nodded and got ready.

"[ZA WARUDO]" Izuku had six bullets on his hand and two seconds later those bullets were in front of six villains. He waited for time to resume. Once everything went back to normal and the six bullets hit their target each bullet hitting one of the many villain's eyes. The villains were confused at what just happened.

"You guys are really villains!?" Izuku yelled at them as he crossed his arms while putting one of his legs on the railing with a shit-eating grin on his face.

"You all look so feeble, so so weak, you can't win this, just give up!" Kaminari yelled as he mirrored Midoriya.

"You fucking kids don't know who you are messing-AAAAHHHHH!" The villain got interrupted by a bullet to the nose, making him start gushing blood around the water.

"We know, we are just fighting a bunch of muda villains"

"THAT'S IT!" LET'S GET THEM, BOYS!." One villain said as he rushed straight at the boat.

Izuku smirked as he grabbed Denki and stand leaped across the water. The villains followed Midoriya and Denki but in a blink of an eye they disappeared out of the air, and now they were on land.

"THOSE TWO CAN'T WIN AGAINST ALL OF US! LET'S SHOW THEM!" The whole squadron of aquatic villains charged at them.

"You dumb cretins! You fucking buffoons! You absolute idiots! All of you have fallen victim to one of the many classic blunders!" Kanimari yelled as the villains were just a couple of meters from him. He started to charge a bit of electricity on his hands and the villain's faces went from pure rage to panic real quick.

"OH FUCK BOYS! GO BACK!"

"I don't think so" Kanimira discharged a good amount of electricity on the water frying the villains.

"Wow, that was surprisingly easy!" Kanimairi smiled "And I mean that because we are the best" Kaminari closed his fist and raised it close to Izuku, who happily corresponded and fist-bumped kanimari.

"We should probably get them out of the water before they drown," Kanimira said while pointing at the bubbles on the water.

"We should." and after pulling out all of the bodies they walked towards the middle of U.S.J were Aizawa was fighting a bunch of villains at the same time.

"Aizawa sensei looks exhausted, Am going to help him," Izuku said as he was just about to leap into battle.

"Midoriya, Aizawa sensei said to stay away from there. We shouldn't go there."

"I don't care, He is clearly reaching his limit I need to go help him!"

"I know but-"

"Kanimari, look I know what he said am not just going to stand here and do nothing while I watch him get beat up!"

"What am I saying? You are right, let's go!"

"No, I said am going. you go help the others. Jirou is fighting someone, go help her, she is not far from here."

"Okay, I will, but be careful." Izuku gave thumbs up and leaped towards Aizawa, while Denki went towards the loud sound.

* * *

"By the way hero... Am not the last boss" Nomu stood towering over Aizawa. Nomu rose his claw and went for the attack, but it was intercepted by a loud. "MUDA!" Izuku stood between Aizawa and the Nomu whose hand was still on the air.

"Midoriya! What are you doing here! I told you to stay back!"

"Sorry, sensei but I am not going to just stand there and watch you get killed, So plea-" Nomu tried to punch with his other arm, but it was stopped by [ZA WARUDO] "Please run!"

"IDIOTS ATTACK HIM NOW!" Shigariki yelled at the rest of the villains.

"O-ok!" A group of villains tried to attack Midoriya.

"[ZA WARUDO]" Izuku grabbed Aizawa and threw him away from the fight (1). He attacked all of the villains (2) and he tried to get some distance from the Nomu (3) Aizawa landed far away from Izuku, the villains seemed to gotten punched by an invisible force. and quickly fell to the ground, and the mass of hands, known as Shigaraki, was in shock because someone was able to stand a punch from Nomu

"Bakana!? Nomu is supposed to be as strong as All-Might! He is cheating! Nomu! KIlLL HIM" Izuku threw away his cape as the Nomu suddenly appeared in front of him. "_He is fast!" _Nomu went for a right hook to the face which [ZA WARUDO] parried just in time followed by a left one, the holy diver blocked and countered, with multiple punches at once that had no effect.

"His quirk is absorbing all of my attacks they are not doing a thing!" Izuku exclaimed.

"HA! Even if you can take punches from Nomu, your attack power is way below Nomu's defense quirk 'Shock absorption' It would be easier to cut through him" Shigaraki with a sadistic smile said as Kurogiri appeared beside him. "Shigariki, one of the students was able to flee and he is on his way to call other heroes." Shigaraki was obviously angered but he was able to calm down.

"It doesn't matter with this guy on our side, we can easily take care of any heroes in our way." Shigariki used his thumb to point behind him where the skinny man was sitting at the moment.

Midoriya grabbed his knife and gave it to his stand. "[ZA WARUDO]!" Time stopped "MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMMUDAMUDAUDA!" Izuku slashed away at Nomu for the whole 3 seconds. Once time resumed, all wounds the Nomu had received were gone.

"HE CAN ALSO HEAL!?"

"HAHAHAHA! Absorption is not the only quirk he has, this is his super-regenerative quirk at work isn't amazing heheehahaHAHAHA!"

Nomu attacked Izuku with one punch, Izuku countered with his own, Nomu went for another, Izuku countered, Nomu kept punching gradually increasing his speed while [ZA WARUDO] did the same. In a split second, the two of them were locked down in a barrage of punches. Loud mudas were heard from Izuku while Nomu stayed quiet.

"Kurogori do something to help Nomu!" Shigaraki ordered.

"Sorry, Shigaraki but right now my quirk is being canceled by Eraser Head at the moment" Shigaraki gritted his teeth he turned back to meet the man behind him. " Robert you better do something!, or I will kill you!" Shigaraki threatened

"No, We made a deal, I will not fight any kids unless absolutely NECESSARY, I am only here to fight the heroes, except for All-Might, the heroes that are here are already defeated., so don't get any ideas unless ゴゴゴゴ " He pointed at Shigaraki. The temperature rose, and the tip of his finger you could see a red dot being created. "So I suggest turning around and look at what's happening." Shigariki did as he was told. to see one Nomu missing his lower body and an arm while the surrounded area was covered with ice.

* * *

Izuku was breathing heavily He has never used his stand for this long against an enemy so much stronger than him, it was only thanks to Todoroki using his ice to freeze Nomu that he was able to do any real damage. But there wasn't too much time to breathe as Nomu regen soon will start to work again.

"_If I want to beat him, I need to crush him to the point that he won't be able to heal himself. With Todoroki I might be able to destroy_ it. _Bakugo is also coming this way while Kirishima is with Aizawa-sensei. Maybe we can win _"

"Todorki! Could you freeze his entire body!?" Izuku took off his leather jacket leaving only his tanktop.

"I could, but I only have one chance, my quirk is almost at its limit. Not only that but I need a moment to recover and use full strength on that thing" Todoroki said as he stood on one knee.

"Ok then get ready! BAKUGO USE EVERYTHING YOU GOT ON HIM GRENADES, GAUNTLET EVERYTHING WHILE IT HASN'T RECOVERED" Izuku yelled at Bakugo.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP DEKU DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Bakugo used his quirk to propel closer, then started to grab all of his grenades and throwing them as fast he could. Izuku grabbed his knife and with his stand he threw it at Nomu's brain, hoping to slow down his healing. and with that Izuku disappeared as all the grenades started to land and as Bakugo grew nearer with his finger on his gauntlet ready to pull the pin. "DIE YOU FUCKING MONSTER!" Bakugo pulled the pin and what followed was a huge explosion. The dust flying in all directions blinding everyone close to the battle. "That should do it! There is no way that bitch is still alive after that" Bakugo cockily smiled, but once the dust settled the Nomu was standing, on one leg and with his only arm, at the moment, he pulled out the knife from his brain. His second leg started to heal up first, then his arm. He stood still as his brain started to heal.

"Where is Midoriya?, I just gathered enough energy for the attack." Todoroki looked around to find him nowhere however once he looked up, he found him with the biggest road roller he has seen. "_Where did he get that from!?"_

"TODOROKI, NOW!"Izuku screamed, Nomu looked up and was just about to jump to counter-attack, but he was stopped by Shoto's ice. with his legs frozen once more, Nomu stood still, but his upper torso was still free.

"ROADAAAA ROLLLAAAA TAAA DDAAAAAAAA" 墜 墜 墜 "MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA" Izuku with ferocity cried as he and the Nomu punched the road roller at incredible speeds. Except that Nomu seemed to start slowing down as the ice started to reach his chest. Nomu tried his best to keep punching but the attacks from [ZA WARUDO] might not be as strong but they are faster than its own.

"MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA WWWWWRRRRRRRYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! [HOLY DIVER ZA WARUDO]!" Midoriya gave one last punch at the roller, at the same time, that time stopped. Izuku jumped off the roller and got close to Nomu. (1) He punched the upper body of Nomu that wasn't covered with ice (2) and with his last-second he jumped away and jumped away. (3) 墜 墜 墜 When time resumed the rest of the Nomu's body was instantly frozen and the sound of the roller crashing was heard throughout the U.S.J. The Nomu was no more. all that that there was left was just a couple of ice-cubes. with fragments of Nomu in them.

"Yatta" Izuku said as he stood in front of the roller and in front of the villains.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Shigaraiki howled as he sprinted towards Izuku. Izuku, on the other hand, was too tired to even move. " _I can only stop time once more, but I need more time to use it once more, I need to wait until the last moment." _Thankfully there was no need to wait because Bakugo came in front of Deku and used an explosion to send Shigaraki flying back where Robert and Kurogiri were.

"How? How did they beat Nomu?" Shigaraki asked himself.

Robert got in front of Shigarika and looked directly at Deku. "Wait I know who you are!" Robert said as he snapped his finger. "You're Hisashi son right! Izuku correct?"

"Wha- How do you know?"

"I used to work with him! He is someone who I respect a lot, I mean, day and night, he worked on the mask to find a way to awaken your quirk, man you won't believe how many times I found him asleep on his desk. Well anyways I shouldn't say much so I must say goodbye, but I got to say. Your stand is amazing. Kurogiri From here Aizawa can't see you now is our chance to leave. Oh, and kids please don't-" Kurogiri was just about to open a portal but the sudden yelling from Bakugo came ever closer. "LIKE HELL I AM GOING TO LET YOU LEAVE!" Bakugo was flying at them really fast. "Don't try to stop me." Roberts's body was suddenly engulfed in a grey fire that Izuku recognized instantly "[STARMAN]" "[ZA WARUDO]" Izuku leaped and went flying to Bakugo, it took him the whole three seconds of time stop to reach Bakugo. Once timed resumed Midoriya was barely able to push Bakugo away before some of the ceiling glass shattered and whatever fell hit the ground leaving a crater on the ground. Izuku's body was shoved to the opposite side of where Bakugo was going.

"I didn't want to harm any of you, but you should have listened," Robert said as he walked inside a portal.

"MIDORIYAAA!" Kanimari was able to see what happened at the last minute, and so he sprinted to where Izuku landed.

"Oh no! oh no! oh no! He is missing an arm! Midoriya wake up!"... TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**How did you like the chapter? **

**Well, there it is. My first original stand has been introduced. I will explain more about it next chapter!**

**Thank you all for reading! To all the reviews- Thank you for the support! It really gives me the determination to write when am too lazy to write.**

**Well please, leave any reviews or tips that will help my writing to get better, so you can enjoy this story even more. Thank you and Hasta Luego!**


	18. Chapter 18

Inko Midoriya was enjoying the benefits that the Speed Wagon Foundation offered her, She loved working out at the gym, ever since Midoriya got his stand and Hisashi came back to her life, She has been happy like never before she stopped stress eating and instead opted for working out and get in better shape and thanks to the SPW she got free access to the gym. Her routine was like this. First, she started with cardio and calisthenics after finishing her exercises. she went to the pool to swim for a little, then she jumped into the jacuzzi, once her muscles were relaxed she went to the cafeteria to eat with her husband during his break, she loved her routine, but today was different. Every time she finished a part of her routine she felt hurt. Like something invisible was attacking her emotions.

"Inko did something happened? You look exhausted and you haven't had a single bite from your plate" Hisashi asked as he ate a nice plate of carbonara pasta.

"Nothing happened I jus- *_sigh* _I just have this weird feeling in my heart for some reason" Inko took a small sip from her glass of water.

"Do you need to go to the infirmary?"

"It's not like that is more emotional than anything." She put her glass down.

"Is it because of everything that I told you?" Hisashi asked with a little bit of guilt.

"No, it's not that. Even if you had our child work as a vigilante to fight vampires. I came to terms that Izuku was going to put his life at risk just because he wants to be a hero, thanks for telling me that, knowing Izuku, he was going to tell me this whole thing in the worst of situations" Inko rubbed her right arm "But no this feeling is something else. I felt this before and every time it happens Izuku is hurt "

"Hey take it easy, am sure he is fine, you know what he can do, here, wait a minute I'll be back with some wine to calm your nerves." Hisashi left to get their drinks and Inko stayed in the cafeteria rubbing her right arm.

* * *

*Beep* There was a line going up and down, shown in a small monitor *_Beep* _an IV bag stood beside it. *_Beep* _The machine kept recording multiple vitals of Izuku Midoriya who covered in bandages and cotton patches currently is waking up. *_Beep* _Izuku tried to move but he instantly stopped as his whole body started to hurt, and as he groaned in pain, the patient monitor started to beat faster as Midoriya's heart rate increased. The heroine known as Recovery Girl walked from her desk to Midoriya's desk. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, you're far to injure to even think of moving" The old but young heroine said as she sat down on a chair beside the bed.

"Where am I?" Midoriya asked as he looked around the room by only moving his eyes, due to the fatigue he has yet to gather all of his senses

"You are in my office in U.A, All-Might himself brought you here due to your injuries being far too lethal to wait for the buses to get here."

"My injuries? What happe-?" and just like that all of his memories rushed back, and with panic in his voice "Is everybody ok!? What happened to Bakugo!? Aizawa!? Denki!?" Midoriya asked as he tried moving his chest up once more but the pain and Recovery girl stopped him from doing so.

"Calm down, relax, the more you worry the longer is going to take you to heal. Everybody else is fine, most of them have nothing but minor injuries thanks to you." Recovery Girl reassured.

"Oh, thank God!" Midoriya let an air of relief. " Ms. Recovery Girl may I know how bad is the damage."

"Please just Recovery Girl, and about the damage..." Recovery Girl grimaced for a second. "Well Midoriya, you had multiple broken bones including ribs, internal hemorrhage, and several 3rd-degree burns on the right side of your body, a lot of lethal injuries but thankfully I was able to use enough of my quirk to stop the internal bleeding from doing any serious damage, your bones are back in their place but are from being healed, and your 3rd degree burns reduced to 2nd degree, but I am going to stop beating around the bush and tell you the worst, but first I need you to stay calm ok?"

"ok"

"*_sigh_*Your right arm, we couldn't get it back." Recover Girl looked down and then at Midoriya.

"Bu-but I can still feel pain in my right arm," Izuku said trying to stay calm.

"The cover sheets are hiding your arm, but what you're feeling are just Phantom Pains, my quirk doesn't allow me to regrow lost limbs, I am sorry." Midoriya looked distressed for just a moment but calmed down remembering something, or rather someone.

"_He has to be able to heal me"_

"You're taking this better than I thought" Recovery Girl sounded impressed.

"My dad works for a very large company they might just be able to help me, but even if they can't what matters is that everyone else safe."

Recovery Girl smiled. "You just have a few days in this school and you already sound more like a hero than other pros"

"Thank you"

"Well Midoriya, someone is waiting outside to talk to you, I am going to let him in and am going to leave to get you something eat so you can some more energy."

"Ok, thank you Recovery Girl" Recovery Girl left and someone else came inside the room, and that someone, was All-Might. All-Might took a seat in the same chair where Recover Girl sat down.

"Young Midoriya I-I am sorry for not being there in the time... I was supposed to be there and protect all of you, what an excuse of hero I am, a child had to take my place to protect the other students from a villain that was meant to kill me" All-Might looked down at the floor than at the ceiling. "How can I even call myself a teacher, after failing all of you... Young Midoriya you risked your life to protect your peers, I cannot ask for forgiveness, but I do want to say that I am sorry."

Izuku looked at All-Might and stood quiet until he finally thought of something to say.

"All-Might you're a terrible teacher that's for sure" All-Might looked hurt but he understood why he said those things. "and there was a point where I hated you. The first time we met. You probably didn't think too much of the words you said to me that day. When you told me that a quirkless person couldn't be a hero, that hurt. For all my life people made fun of me, I was constantly bullied, mentally and physically, for my lack of a quirk. *_Sigh* _All-Might you were the person I looked up to the most, I had almost every single collectible of you, every poster, every piece of merchandise that you could think of I had it, and when you told me that someone quirkless couldn't make it, it filled me with rage."

"Y-Young Mi-Midoriya I-"

"I am not done yet. Yes, there was a point where I hated you the most, but now I don't. I know why you said that I mean you're still completely wrong, but I know you just want to protect me and other quirkless people. All-Might you're terrible at teaching, but you're not a bad hero or a bad role model, you just want to protect others, and I truly respect that, I have seen other pros who are a hero just and solely to gain something and that's it, and you're not like that, you want to bring protection and only that. Today was not your fault, what you said to me, the first time we met was just bad phrasing, you're an amazing hero but you're still human, my injuries I got them for protecting others not because I wanted something, but because I acted like you. What I am trying to say is, you might be terrible at teaching, but you clearly thought me something really well. All-Might you're forgiven and please just be better with your words, once you that you're going to be as good as a teacher as a hero."

"I- Thank you young Midoriya, for being so understanding."

"I am also sorry, most of the things I said, I know they have nothing to do with today, but I had to take these things off my chest."

"Thank you, once more, am going to leave so you can rest, and I promise to be better with my words." All-Might stood up and left. Izuku waited for a few seconds then.

"Is anyone out there?" Midoriya asked out loud "Ok good, [ZA WARUDO]" Izuku called his stand. "oh my god" he said in a whisper as he summoned his stand. [ZA WARUDO] looked the same except for his right arm, his arm only extend to where his elbow was supposed to be and instead of his elbow the arm ended with what looked like to be his heart-shaped knee pad on its hand. Izuku made his stand float towards his right side and pulled the sheets so he could see his own arm, or what was left of it.

"Oh my Holy Diver" Izuku's arm was almost completely gone except for a small piece of his shoulder. "This is what his stand could do? not even [ZA WARUDO]'s defense helped that much, Robert, was it? He knew dad!? I need to tell dad!" Izuku tried to move but the pain was too much. Izuku heard the doorknob, and quickly covered himself again.

"Here is your food, some brown rice with vegetables and beef, but before you eat" Recover Girl kissed Midoriya on the cheek, which healed him up a bit but also made his extremely tired. "Now you should be able to move your arm please eat and then get some rest. You should be good to go by the time everyone gets here"

"Ok, Thank you." "_The faster I heal up the faster I can talk to dad"_

So Izuku did what he was told.

* * *

Kanimairi and Jiro finally made back to school, they just had grabbed their stuff, and were on their way to see Izuku at Recovery Girls office.

"You think Midoirya is alright?" Jiro asked

"Izuku? I hope he is, I mean he has to be fine, Aizawa said that he was almost done healing up, besides we are talking about my best bro, He is strong as fuck, and his [ZA WARUDO] is near-invincible, I bet he is ready to go and knock out the bitch that this to him."

"I guess your right, I can't believe he and the others kill whatever that thing was that attacked them. Aizawa said that thing was meant to kill All-Might, but I guess we are talking about the three strongest classmates we got."

"Yea- Wait is that Bakugo in front of the nurse's office?" Kaminari was right, Bakugo was in fact in front of Recovery Girl's office.

"Yea that's him, and he looks devastated." Jiro pointed out. Bakugo looked like he was having an internal conflict of some sort. Bakugo extended his arm, intending to open the door, but he then slowly railed his arm, he looked at the floor and frowned before leaving.

"What was that?"

"Don't know Jiro, but we need to see Midoriya" Jiro and Kaminari opened the door, and they were met with Recover Girl's face as she looked up from her computer.

"Recovery Girl can we see Midoriya," Kaminari asked

"Sure, he is ready to go anyways."

"Thank you"

The duo went past her desk to see Izuku already dressed up but with his right sleeve tied into a knot, with his backpack hanging from his left arm. "Thank God you guys are ok."

"You were worried about us?" Jiro asked in disbelief.

"Of course I was"

"Bro, you're missing an arm, we are the ones that need to be worried about you," Kanimari said. Jiro quickly elbowed him on the side of his stomach making kanimari yelp in pain. Midoriya just chuckled at their antics.

"Don't worry guys it's fine, I'll be fine, how about we get some food like usual?"

"Midoriya its like 9, I don't think Matteo's restaurant is open" Kanimari explained.

Izuku's expression changed from happy to incredibly worried, he opened his backpack and quickly pulled out his phone. "Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap! Mom is probably having a heart attack" Izuku tried to turn on his phone but to his unfortunate surprise, his phone was completely dead.

"Don't worry I called your father when you first got here_,"_ Recovery Girl said from her desk. "I already told him what happened. He told me that you could stay as long as necessary, but there is no need for you to stay any longer. That's why am letting you go without your parents picking you up"

"Oh? Did you talk to my dad? That's a relief" Izuku put his phone in his pocket and started to walk towards the door. "Ok then, let's just go home. Thank You Recovery Girl for everything, have a great weekend"

"The same to all of you, children, stay safe"

* * *

The gang left school and thanks to Kanimari's very versatile quirk, Midoriya was able to charge his phone. When he turned it on, the first thing he saw was 21 missed calls from his mother, 3 from his father, and another 17 from Himiko.

"My God dude, I don't want to even imagine how your mom feels like right now, you should probably call her." Jiro suggested

"That's exactly what am going to do." However a face call came in " Holy Diver~ You've been down to long in the midnight sea~ooh~" Midoriya's phone played his favorite tune, he quickly answered the call as Himiko's name was seen on the screen.

"IZUKU YOU FINALLY ANSWERED! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!? WHO HURT YOU!? I SWEAR TO GOD THAT I WILL STAB WHOEVER DID THIS TO YOU! Oh hey Jiro!, Kanimari!" Himiko waved from the other side of the screen and the others waved back. "Hey" "Sup" "Anyways, Izuku come her as fast as you can so we can heal you up, your dad is here waiting for you, she had to lie to your mom, and he says that we don't have much time before she decides to show up, also Matteo says hi to all of you!" "Ok, we are already in the subway station." "Ok We'll see-" From the phone, the trio could hear many voices in the back, the moving of dishes and the sound of running water. "Matteo says that Jiro and Kaminari are invited here and also it might be good for them to come because your dad said that you were with some friends. Ok? Get here as fast you can, please, but I need to hang up, there still people in the restaurant."

"Ok I'll see you there"

"Bye Jiro, Kaminari, Love you Izuku."

"Love you too, bye!" and with a smile, they hang up the phone.

"So guys, could you please come?" Midoriya pleaded.

"I'll need to call my parents, but am sure they'll say yes." Jiro grabbed her phone "But why are you going there to heal you?"

"I'll explain once we get there, what about you Kanimair"

"As my best friend please call me Denki, but yea my parents are out of town so sure dude, free food is always good food."

"Thank you so much!" Izuku clapped his hands and bowed.

They boarded the train and headed to Matteo's restaurant, once they walked in they saw 2 tables with people, one was full with a random family and the other one was were Hisashi Midoriya was sitting down. Hisashi noticed that his son was coming his way and quickly ran to give him a hug.

"Izuku! You had me and your mother worried sick." Hisashi said as he let go. "But thankfully everything is just fine, your mom somehow knew that you were attacked, so I lied to her and told her that you and your friend were just going to hang out."

"Thanks, dad for telling her that, she would probably force me to stay in my room for getting into danger again, anyways, these are my friends I don't think you've met them."

"Nice to meet you Mr Midoriya, sm Jiro, and this Kanimari" They both bowed respectfully

"Nice to meet you both" Hisashi did the same. "Anyways Izuku I have to go back to work, I only came here to check on you, but you better go to the kitchen and eat to heal up, Inko is probably going to get here at any moment and I don't think you want her to see you with an arm missing"

"Ok dad, I'll see you tomorrow,"

"I'll see you in the morning have a good night, tell Himiko and Matteo that I said bye, I'll see you, kids, at another time" Hisashi ruffled Izuku's hair and left.

"Well, your dad seems pleasant" Jiro looked at Hisashi leave.

"Thank you? I guess? Let's go to the back of the kitchen" They headed to the back and right before they went through the door Izuku explained something really important. "Once we open the door, there is going to be a sink on your left side, on top of the sink there is a paper that shows how to clean your hands, ok? Its very IMPORTANT to wash your hands correctly before touching anything in the kitchen understood" The serious aura that Izuku gave, started to scare Kanimari.

"Bro why are you being so serious."

"Trust me Denki, just do what am telling you to do, it's for your safety"

Kanimairi started to sweat "Safety!? Izuku bro, what's going on!? Don't open the door yet.. and you just did."

The three of them went inside the kitchen and before Izuku could react, Himiko hugged, more like tackled, Izuku to the ground.

"IZUKUUU, what took you so long!? You had me so worried!" Himiko said as she buried her head on Izuku's chest

"I know am sorry, but hey, am here" Izuku hugged back while using his stand to lift the two of them up.

"I wish I had someone like that" Denki whispered, but Jiro was able to hear him.

"Keep wishing," Jiro said back

"Why you gotta be like this" kanimari asked

"Himiko let me go for a second I need to wash my hand...hand"

"No"

"Himi"

"No"

"Himiko" Izuku looked down to see her hair had some strands of white. "_Dad must have called Matteo and Himiko as soon as he got the call from Recover Girl"_

"This so sweet it's giving my diabetes," Jiro said as she washed hands and followed the instructions to a T.

"You can say that again" Kanimari started to wash his hands he turned on the sink, he rinsed his hands and applied soap, once he rubbed his hands, he started to rinse once more, but like any other impatient human being Kanimari stopped at the 15-second mark instead of 20, and of course he immediately regretted it, as a knife flew above his head cutting some hair off and making him squeal like a 7-year-old girl. As the knife stabbed through the wall Matteo started yelling.

"20 SECONDS! 20 SECONDS! THAT'S ALL YOU HAD TO WAIT TO CLEAN HANDS PROPERLY! YOU WANT TO INFECT THE PEOPLE I FEED!"

"n-n-no sir!" Kanimari started shaking.

"Than wash hands again!"

"ye-ye-yes sir!"

"Good!" Matteo calmed down and then looked at Jiro who looked somewhat scared, but at the same time trying to hold back a giggle. "Sorry for scaring you! Here this is the food I made for you!" Matteo said as he signaled Jiro to come to the table where he was.

"It was the special of the day, a nice lobster pasta, so, please enjoy." Matteo bowed.

"Thank you for the food." She bowed "_The squeal from Kanimari was the funniest shit I ever heard... Oh my, this smell so good" _She grabbed her fork and started to spin it to get as much pasta as possible when she collected enough she lifted to fork to her mouth and took a bite, words couldn't describe the taste but her actions could. She kept eating and eating without stopping " I can't stop this way to good! hmm~" finally she put down her fork beside the sparkling white plate.

"Ok, I legit swear that I was in heaven for a second there," She said with a tear in her eye to Matteo "Could I have seconds?"

"Mis dispiace , but I only had enough lobster for three plates left,"

"Hey, Kanimari how much do you want for your plate? Kanimari?" Jiro looked towards her friends where She saw Kanimairi, ferociously cleaning his hands, with some tears in his eyes, will Izuku patted his back saying. "I've been there, it's ok, you're about to get some good food it will be worth it." Kanimari finished washing his hands and went to where his food was.

"Can, I eat it, sir?" He asked Matteo while shaking. Matteo looked down at Kanimari with a face that could only be described with pure distrust, and but it quickly went away and change to a more content shape. "Of course!"

"Thank you for the food." Kanimari went to paradise just like Jiro did, but unlike Jiro, he kept crying with every bite he took.

Himiko had finally let go of Izuku, allowing him to wash his hands, I mean hand and went to grabbed his plate of food, which he took to the healing room.

"Aren't you going to eat here?" Kanimari asked as he drank some water.

"No, I would make a mess in this place, and that would be the end of my story. Himiko can explain."

"Don't worry Izuku I will explain it to them, good luck, healing your arm is going to hurt a lot more than usual." Izuku gulped and walked into to the room.

"So what's going on?" Jiro questioned.

"Matteo's ability allows him to heal anybody who eats his food, the better the food is the better the healing, however, it's extremely painful. Like the first time I saw it being used, Izuku peeled of a lot his skin with his bare hands! Only for it to regrow and made his skin look super shiny, he looked so beautiful!"

"What the fuck!?" Both Jiro and Kanimari reacted.

"Yea, it sounds weird doesn't it, it's like that with, stands."

"Stands?"

"Yea, didn't Izu explain stands to you?"

"I mean he said, that that is what he called his quirk."

"I don't see any problem in explaining them to you, but let's wait for Izuku first, his healing should start right around now."

* * *

Midoriya just finished his plate. "Ok, here we go" the right side of his body started to convulse like crazy. Izuku yelled in pain as he kneeled on the floor the pain was too much for him to stand, with tears flooding down his eyes he kept screaming. The right side of his body exploded, for a second you could see his guts, bones, and muscles fly to the side right before they came back to his body. Izuku finally finished healing up. He put on his shirt and left the room.

"Sorry I took so long" Izuku scratched the back of his head with his new arm... TO BE CONTINUED

**I hope you liked the chapter, this ch for some reason was hard for me to write but I hope its somewhat good.**

**I know this chapter wasn't too much action and it was a lot more dialogue, but that is going to be a lot different for the next two chapters I promise.**

**Fate-RBWY- I thought about over heaven but I don't think am going to add it, but if I do, I do have some kind of plan but that would be in the very very end of the story.**

**Amalgum- Glad you enjoyed it! I would love to read your story!**

**Theface1357. "Thank you! I didn't know if people would like her Italian style but I am glad you like it!**

**I have one last thing to say, I will edit some of the first chapters of this story, as they are not that good, I will edit them whenever I have some extra time, more than usual, so if you see this story updated but no new chapter that would be it.**

**Well thank you for reading and stay safe! Hasta Luego!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Born Underground**

Our gang was sitting on the street curb outside of Matteo's restaurant, as at the moment he was closing it down for the night. It was beautiful outside as the moonshine made the dark empty streets look more like pieces of art and the wind blew softly picking up leaves here and there. Midoriya and the rest were enjoying a simple. but good, vanilla milkshake from the restaurant made by Himiko so that they could actually last more than 5 seconds. Jiro had called her parents and they were on the way to pick her up, Midoriya had already called his mom asking her if he could drive Denki home, of course, she was more than happy to do so.

Midoriya took a sip from his to-go cup, enjoying the sweet and cool drink. "You got the concept of what a stand is so let me give you an abridged version of how stands work so you can easily remember Denki." Midoriya took another sip. "First rule, stands can only be seen by other stands or stand users."

"Except for when they don't" Himiko added while she and Jiro played together on their phones.

"Stands can only harm other stands"

"Except for when they don't" Himiko added once more without looking up while grinning maniacally as Jiro looked a bit angry

"And all damage done to stand will reflect on their user or vice-versa"

"Except for when they d-"

"FUCK THIS STUPID GAME!" Jiro yelled making Denki and Izuku turned their heads around to where the girls were. Himiko giggled uncontrollably while Jiro was losing her mind. "This time you didn't even let me play once!"

"Am sorry, I guess am just to good at 8-ball!"

"This game is old anyways who cares!"

"Obviously you"

Jiro growled but it quickly changed to a laugh. "Ok, you got me there." She calmed down "So Midoriya..."

"Yea?"

"Was the guy who attacked you a stand user?" Jiro drank from her cup. "Stand users attract other Stand users right? I mean we weren't able to see the attack coming, only the sound of the glass shattering, and it also affected "ZA WARUDO" if it didn't, you wouldn't have lost that arm, right?."

"Well Jiro, you're completely right!" Midoriya took another sip. "Am impressed! You figured it out before I said anything."

"Are there any other stand users besides you and Matteo?" Jiro asked.

"My mentor is the other stand user that I know of," Midoriya said a bit too quickly.

Jiro squinted her eyes, fully knowing that there was someone else but she put it to the side. If he didn't want to say anything she won't force him. "Ok, but why are stand users attracted to each other?"

"I don't know... it's like an unknown force pulling stand users closers, my mentor told me it's like gravity. Once you get a stand you're entering orbit, the force is not that strong but before you know it, It's crushing you down and users are everywhere heck! Just being near me could give you a stand!"

"Oh! Do you think I can get a stand!?" Kanimari asked excitedly.

"You could, but there is a good chance of dying" Himiko answered for Midoriya.

"So what you are telling me... that there is a chance?"

"Even if you were to get a stand" Izuku took a second to recollect his thoughts "It would be bad for you, Stands, tend to have an ability similar to your quirk, and because your quirk hurts you, your stand would also damage you and it probably would be way worst, It could just fry your brain and kill you"

"On second thought I don't NEED to get a stand now, I can wait for a few more years until my quirk doesn't hurt me anymore." Kaminari drank his shake to make the thoughts of frying himself disappear.

"Hold on a sec," Jiro said while she put her phone on the ground. "Why would a stand also get your quirk? Isn't a Stand the representation of your fighting and mental, spirit, and not your body?"

"I...I never thought about that" Midoriya looked down at the floor thinking.

"It could be your blood that connects to your stand," Kaminari said out loud as he looked at the moon in the sky.

"What do you mean Denki?" Izuku grabbed his Stand Science notebook and wrote everything that Jiro had said, and now he was ready to write more.

"Now, I know that I am not the sharpest crayon on the Christmas tree, so this might be false, but I read once on the internet that your DNA might hold memories like how your brain does, maybe a stand its also connected to someone's DNA. I mean your brain holds your memories and so does your DNA, so maybe because stands are connected to you mentally they are also connected to blood?" Kanimair was trying his best to put his thoughts into words "I might be jumping to conclusions tho"

"No, no, you might be up to something!" Midoriya was writing stuff down like a madman, on cocaine "Zeppelisaidthatstandscanhereditary,meaningthatteyarealsoobtainedthroughtDNAitcouldexplainwhy..." Izuku looked at Himiko for a second and slammed his book close suddenly, making his friends jump a little"I should probably stop going down this spiral staircase, or I will stay here all day diving down and down." Izuku smiled as all of his friends nodded. "Hey look it's my mom!" Izuku pointed at a car that was pulling in to park beside the restaurant.

* * *

Inko got out of her car and walked towards Izuku and his friends, all of them stood up as she approached them.

"Hey mom! sorry for making you drive here" Izuku shamelessly looked to his side

"It's not your fault dear, you know how your mom is, I was so worried because you weren't home at your usual time, I should of listening to you father, I need to stop worrying so much or I might get a heart attack" Inko giggled "So are these the friends you hang out with most of the time?" Inko looked at the other two teens. "It's nice to meet you, and thank you for being friends of Izuku, you don't understand how happy this makes me." You could see how Inko was trying her best to not shed a tear.

"It's nice to meet you Ms. Midoriya" Jiro and Kaminari bowed.

"Also thank you for letting me drive with you" Kaminari added.

"No problem dear!"

Inko walked to Himiko and gave her a quick hug. "How is my future daughter doing?" Inko asked in a whisper, Himiko giggled, while in the background Jiro was trying her best to hold in her laughter as to not interrupt their conversation.

"Am doing great! Just a bit tired from work, today we were super busy I had to stay all night and work."

"You're such a responsible young lady. am going to say it again am glad Izuku meet you. Well, Let me talk to Matteo for a bit ok?"

"Of course!"

Inko went inside the restaurant and when the door closed Jiro erupted in laughter while the boys looked at her weird, Himiko knew why, she was laughing and she joined her with giggling.

* * *

After waiting for a while Jiro's dad finally made and the first thing he did was yell from within the car. "YOU TWO BOYS BETTER HAVE NOT DONE ANYTHING TO MY DAUGHTER, OR YOU WILL SERIOUSLY GET HURT" Jiro facepalmed and groaned a small blush appeared in her face. "STOP ACTING TOUGH DAD THEY ARE MY FRIENDS" Midoriya Denki and Himiko started to laugh at the Jiro embarrassment. Jiro turned around and stabbed her two male friends who yelped in pain as they started to rub the area where they got stabbed. "Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow at the mall right?" Jiro grabbed her backpack.

"Yes mam!, 6:00 pm tomorrow" Himiko answered

"Ok then, I'll catch you later, say goodbye to your mom and Matteo for me Midoriya, night Kaminari... and Himiko" Jiro looked at her dead in the eyes "I'll win next time"

"We'll see about that" Himiko winked as Jiro walked away and got in her father's car.

* * *

Not too long after Matteo finally locked down his restaurant and got ready to go. Himiko gave a goodnight kiss to Izuku before she got in Matteo's car, embarrassing Izuku due to both Inko and Denki going "aaawwww" for the display of affection.

Inko drove while Izuku and Denki talked in the back of the car and after 15 mins of driving they finally made it to the Kaminairi household, it was a nice looking Traditional Japanese home, nothing too special but it's wasn't bad.

"Thanks for the ride ," Kaminari said from the outside of the car.

"Don't mention it, dear!"

"Goodnight Izuku and you too Midoriya"

"You too dear"

"I'll see you tomorrow Denki!" Izuku waved as Inko drove off.

Kaminari watched them drive away. "I wish my parents were like that" Kaminari said to himself as he walked towards the door of his empty home.

* * *

Izuku and his mother finally made it home, Inko went directly to bed exhausted for all the worrying she did. Izuku took a shower allowing himself to relax from all that happened today, the loss of his arm even though short it was weird for him the have missing arm and getting back not long after. While showering Izuku remembered something really important that he need it to do. Once done with the shower Izuku got to this room and sat down on his desk. He grabbed his phone and called his dad.

"Hey son, everything ok?, it's kind of late for you" Hisashi answered the phone trying his best to talk with all the background noise.

"Yea, I'm fine, well not really there is something that has been bothering me." Izuku grabbed his notebook and started writing some stuff that came to his mind while showering.

"What is it?" Hisashi at the moment was on the supernatural floor of the SPW building drinking a cup of coffee while studying the artifacts that were on said floor.

"What do you know about the stand [STARMAN]" Hisashi put his cup of coffee down. "Izuku, how do you know about that stand?"

"That was the stand that attacked me in school," Izuku said as he looked at his right arm.

"So Robert is working with the villains this could be bad... but why? He was never evil from what learned when working with him, does transforming to a vampire turn someone evil? " Hisashi stared at the mask.

"WAIT! That's impossible! He was standing in direct sunlight! He can't be a vampire!"

"His quirk is what keeps him alive while still being in the sun. Izuku, that man was responsible for killing the pillar men, his 'mirror' quirk absorbs light but reflects UV's and when he transformed into a vampire his quirk only got better."

"This is getting worse, but what about his stand? What can it do?"

"He had his stand before his transformation but back then it was barely that strong, [STARMAN] is a stand that looks like a spaceship, what it does, is that it travels a few 5 kilometers up in the air and then it slams back down. The attack was just enough to hurt one, but I never saw it do damage as it did to you, I wonder how much stronger it has gotten."

"I see..." Izuku stopped writing " *sigh* Well dad, that's all that I wanted to ask. I should let you work now"

"Hey Izu, remember that you're not alone. You have a whole company to fight beside you ok. So have a good night's sleep and relax, enjoy tomorrow, with your friends ok?"

"Thank you, dad, I will."

"Love you son"

"Love you too dad"

* * *

it was 1:30 in the morning and Izuku was finally asleep. but the sound of his phone going "OHH~ What's becoming of me~" woke him up. Izuku used his stand to grab his phone as he was too tired to even move, even his stand reflected that as [ZA WARUDO]' s eyes had bags under his eyes and he looked super annoyed. Izuku lifted a single finger and press the accept call button on the floating phone.

"He-" "Izu please open your window!" It's super cold outside and the front door it's locked!"

"Wha- Himiko!?" Izuku stood up "What do you mean?" *clunk* *clunk* *clunk* Izuku heard something tapping on his window. He got up from the bed and went to his window to see a small tentacle of hair knocking Izuku opened the window and finally allowing Himiko, who was wearing an overly large sweater and her backpack, to get inside his room.

"Took you long enough, it's cold out there," Himiko said while shivering.

"What are you doing here it's like 2 in the morning" Izuku closed the window. and Himiko dropped her backpack and walked towards Izuku's bed and got in it.

"I wanted to stay with you. You really had me worried Izu, and I couldn't sleep... so here I am. Now..." Himiko grabbed Izuku and put him in his bed using her hair. "let's sleep" Himiko grabbed the sheets and covered the both of them.

"This feels nice"

"I know night, Izu," Himiko said as she closed her eyes and hugged Izuku like a stuffed animal

"Goodnight" Izuku gave her a small kiss on the forehead making Himiko giggle."

* * *

Izuku woke to the warmth of the sun and the beautiful song of the morning birds, but he also woke up to the sound of a chainsaw cutting through wood also called Himiko's snoring. Izuku chuckled finding amusing how such a cute girl could make those types of noises. Midoriya stopped time to get out of bed and avoid waking up Himiko. While wearing a pair of shorts and a tanktop Izuku left his room. He went to the kitchen and started to heat up some water. While the water was warming up Izuku could not stop thinking of what Jiro and Kanimari had said yesterday.

"DNA connected to Stands... It makes sense, It could explain how Himiko got her Stand without the need of an arrow and not being born with one, once she drank my blood and copied my DNA... she got infected? Both of us got sick and then our Stands appeared... So by copying my DNA she almost died and got stronger, she evolved... we evolved... but why would DNA unlock a Stand, if my stand IS my soul, if it dies I die... If [ZA WARUDO] is the real me, my soul. That means my body it's the fake version of my DNA and when the arrow struck me it unlocked a connection to the real one. If by having just a small connection to my soul, I am able to stop time, what would happen if I had a full one?... Jesus, I think I might be overthinking this...Jesus...Could it be... If God is real

"Izuku"

"then he created us in his image, we even got his power"

"Izuku"

"We got a bit of his DNA in us maybe, the gravity that brings stand users is fate"

"Izuku!" Himiko slapped the back of his head stopping his rant.

"Ow! what did I do?"

"I called you twice and the water is already boiling!" Himiko rubbed one of her eyes with the back of her hand.

"_Why is she so cute?" "_Oh am sorry!" Izuku turned off the stove.

"What were you mumbling about? Am to sleepy to keep up"

"Oh nothing just some dumb stuff that am overthinking"

Himiko yawned while pulling out two mugs from a cabinet. "Oh really? Than why were you so invested in it?t" She filled the mugs halfway with water.

"It has to do with stands, and possible Jesus" Izuku pulled out sugar and coffee from another cabinet.

"That sounds way to bizarre for sleepy me, I am just going to take your word and forget it about." Himiko grabbed the milk from the fridge and started to mix it with the water and coffee, she then added the sugar and finished preparing their morning drink. She handed one of the mugs to Izuku and then walked to the living room and turned on the tv to see the news. The first thing she noticed was the time, it was 1:30 in the afternoon. The screen was covered in big red letters that said 'BREAKING NEWS'

"A body filled and covered with holes has been found in near the Musutafu Hospital, We are lead to believe that the villain that caused this had to have an ice quirk, as the victim's body internal temperature is way to low for the outside temperature of today."

"Why is the news covering stuff like this all the time? Where is the feel-good stuff?"

"In other news: Multiple heroes save animals from a burning animal shelter." The T.V showed multiple camera shots of different types of animals from dogs and cats to things like snakes and falcons."

"Oh look at the puppies they're soooo cute!" Himiko pointed at the T.V

"I thought the falcon looked kind of cool."

* * *

Once they had enough of the T.V Himiko turned it off started to prepare breakfast... Lunch at this point, I am sure food at 3:00 pm in no longer considered breakfast. Once they ate their meal they decided to shower and change. Izuku dressed like he usually does, with his favorite red-shoes, green pants, and a black shirt with the words, Polo shirt, written on them.

Himiko decided to dress not too crazy, She wore white vans blue ripped jeans, a red shirt underneath a yellow unzipped hoodie with multiple small green hearts on the back and to top it off her ruby heart necklace.

5:00 pm was the moment they decided to leave home and go. Izuku had sent a text to the group chat they made for this day.

Holy Diver: Hey guys! Himiko and I are heading already heading to the mall.

High Voltage: Bet! I am closer than all of you so I'll wait a couple of minutes before heading out.

Purple Floyd: Did you really have to name us after songs?

Hight Voltage: It was That or boring ass names, plus your's is a band name!

Purple Floyd: Ugghh, I guess... At least be more original with my name, also heading out that way, I'll meet you guys at the entrance.

Love Love Deluxe: Jiro, rematch?

Eclipse: No thank you, last night was enough bullshit.

Love Love Deluxe: All am hearing is "Am trash" but that's just me¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Hight Voltage: Oof. F in the chat.

Holy Diver: F

Love Love Deluxe: F

Purple Floyd: So that's how It's going to be... Ok I'll bite, but Himiko if I win you're going to tell me what your quirk does.

Love Love Deluxe: I was going to tell you my quirk anyway so... nothing to lose here :)

* * *

Izuku and Himiko finally made it near the mall entrance where Jiro and Kaminari were supposed to be. Thanks to the enhanced sight of [ZA WARUDO] They were able to easily locate their friends. who were wearing their normal civilian clothes

"Finally for someone who can stop time you sure took your time to get here"

"Denki That's literally what I did to make to the subway in time" Izuku greeted his friend.

"Hey, Jiro, are you still mad?" Himiko asked.

"Hmmm."

"I'll take that as a yes." Himiko looked at the back of Jiro to see her wearing a backpack just like her. "Hey. Why do you have a backpack?"

"I need to buy some stuff."

"What kind of stuff"

"Don't worry about it."

"Ok geez, am sorry I beat you 25 times in a row" Himiko playfully poke Jiro

The squad went inside the mall and headed to where Kanimari wanted to go.

"I cannot believe Jiro lost 25 times... in a ROW!"

"Shut it Kanimari" Jiro raised her jacks

"Ok ok, I won't say how bad you're at the ga- Ouch! Hehehe" Kaminari chuckled.

"Calm down Jiro its just a game, not need to be as salty as instant noodles"

"Well, Himiko, It's easy for you to say, you didn't lose 25 times in a row in a game where you thought you were one of the best since middle school."

"Ok enough trash-talking Jiro. Ouch. We are here!" Kaminira said as he stretched his arms wide open. "This place here is relatively new, It's been here for around two weeks, I haven't had the chance to come, but this place is super cool! It has new games, and some really old school ones, We are talking from VR games, all the way to Galaga isn't that crazy!" Kanimari said excitedly

"What's a Galaga?" Himiko asked

"You will find out! Come on let's go!"

"You three can go, am going to buy what I need first before I forget" Jiro looked at her friends.

"Aww, I wanted the four of us to go together!" Kaminari looked a bit sad.

"I am going to join Jiro am also going to buy what I need, before playing." Himiko kissed Izuku on the cheek and left Midoirya's side and walked closer to Jiro.

"But!" Jiro and Kaminari said at the same time. "No buts Izuku can stay with you and I won't let Jiro just go by herself and that's final"

"Ok," they said in unison while looking down. "Ok, Izuku let's not waste any more time" Kaminari grabbed him by the shoulder and walked past the automatic sliding doors while the girls walked away

* * *

Himiko and Jiro walked around the mall until Himiko came to the store that she was looking for, a store that focused on selling kitchen items for those who quirks made it hard to.

"The materials that they use here are much better than any other regular store, that's why I come here," Himiko said as she and Jiro walked out the door.

"I get it but why did you need to buy soo many of the same knives," Jiro asked as Himiko put the knives in her backpack

"Well most of them are for when I and Matteo are bored, we throw them for fun at a bullseye we have in the kitchen for when the restaurant is dead."

"That sounds questionable"

"It's fun! You should try it! Ok, all set! Let's go get whatever you came here for" Jiro suddenly trembled "I-I don't-How about we got to the arcade the guys are probably waiting for us!" Himiko squinted her eyes and like a cat looking at its pray, she started circling, Jiro.

"It been around 10 minutes, I would of said yes if it had been at least half an hour"

"We-I- Mean, I can come here any other time- I mean you know how busy we all are! We shouldn't waste any more time!" Jiro started to sweat.

"Mmm, since we got here you tried your best to hide what you wanted to buy... Could it be..." Himiko got closer to her ear, "Is it for pleasure...? Jiro's face turned bright red. "NO!" She yelled and everyone around them turned their heads to see an embarrassed Jiro. Jiro grabbed Himiko by the armed and pulled her away to somewhere else.

"Look Himiko if I tell you, do you promise that you won't tell anyone?" Himiko she put one arm on her chest and lifted the other one. "I promise!"

"Ok follow me" Jiro walked to where she wanted to go while Himiko did as she was told. They finally stopped in front of a music store.

"Ok, what is it that you didn't want to tell the others?" Jiro looked down at the floor "My hobby is playing music" She said in a whisper while looking ashamed, it was just loud enough for Himiko to hear.

"And?" Himiko waited for Jiro to continue, but she didn't say anything. "Is there something I am missing? Are you ashamed because you're capable of playing music?" Why?"

"Its because it's not heroic" Jiro turned her hand into fists angry at herself, "Midoriya trained by cleaning an entire beach, and what does he do after school he trains! Kaminari trained by forcing himself going into short-circuit, and what does he do after school? He also trains! and the rest of our class... the power that they have..., I can't begin to imagine how hard they trained, while I learned to play music, what kind of hero can I be? I don't have the looks, I don't have the power and I don't even have the talent of a hero..." She sat down on a bench that was nearby and covered her face with her hands, Himiko sat beside her. "Jiro. Music is superheroic, so there is no shame in learning it"

"How!? I play guitar and that's it how can that help me in becoming a hero?"

"Jiro music is such a beautiful thing, it inspires people, it motivates, and a lot of cases it saves them. Izuku listened to a lot of music while training even though I barely understood the lyrics, at specific times in a song he would stand up and shout whenever he collapsed to the ground exhausted, and at one point so did I, maybe the words of that song didn't eco in me, but it did for Midoriya. Music makes you feel things in moments of sadness they bring you happiness, in moments of boredom they give you energy. The words you say have weight and there is always more weight in words when it's accompanied with music. Jiro music is heroic as hell and so are you!" Jiro looked up at Himiko with some tears in her eyes. "You think so?" "Of course I do, why else would I say it?" Jiro squeezed Himiko in a hug while saying "thank you." and after a minute of hugging, she let go and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Jiro, want to know my quirk?

"huh?"

"Jiro... you have a lack of self-confidence."

"How did you-"

"Please you basically told me" Jiro looked down again. "And I was the same" She looked up again. "My quirk 'Transformation' allows me to transform into someone else, but to that, I need to drink some one's blood" Himiko showed one of her more wicked smiles while pointing at her fangs. "and when I was a kid I had an affinity for blood, the first time I drank it, was amazing it tasted like heaven... and when my parents saw me do that... they called me a demon, that they wanted their daughter back"

"Oh my God Him-"

"Wait not done yet. So what they did, they forced me to stop drinking blood and forced me to act "normal". So I had to act like if I was someone else, and that hurt me mentally, whenever I drank blood, I cried, I kept saying to myself that I was a monster, that I shouldn't exist. I actually wanted to be a hero like everyone else, but I always put to side how could I? be a hero?"

"Jesus I-"

"Just wait a little more. For years I went through that until I meet Midoriya, He saw me drink blood, and I asked him "Can I have some of your blood?" you know what he said?"

"What?"

"Yes, he let me drink some of his blood, after years of hating myself, calling myself a monster, I finally was able to feel normal and have a friend. and so like any other person would do I ran away from home, Midoriya punched my dad in the dick, and the rest is history" Himiko finally finished her story remembering the good times.

"You ran away from home!? Where do you live now!?"

"Look there is a ton of info you're missing and I will tell you later, and for the other Matteo adopted me, I live with him. So Jiro doesn't be ashamed of yourself, there are people who like you because of who you are ok?"

"Thanks, Himiko, I won't be"

"Good! Now that is settled let's go buy you..."

"Guitar strings and a new set of drumsticks"

"That!" Himiko stood up and Jiro did the same.

"Hey, Himiko?"

"Yea?"

"Please call me Kyoka"

"All right Kyoka, let's go! Now we are late, the boys are probably doing nothing waiting for us"

* * *

Izuku and Denki were panting, their chest moving up and down, sweat going down their heads. This is it this was their last chance to win, it was all or nothing from here. The people around them and the music in the background brought nothing but a distraction in this situation. Their opponents at the opposite of them were in the same condition, ready to go. A person from the crowd got closer, and put down what they need it to start again, she put the down the puck at the middle of the big table. Kanimari acted fast and with force smacked the puck with his paddle. *tak tak tak* the puck bounced around the table and was about to land inside the goal of the opposite team, but it was intercepted by one of the other players sending the puck into a straight line to the goal, Midoriya quickly hit it back forcing the puck to hit the side of the table, one of the other team hit as hard as he could, the puck hit Kaminari's paddle making it fly away from the table, Izuku quickly used his stand to grab it and slammed back down, Kaminari hit it as soon as it sat on the table, *Tak tak tak* It bounced from left to right with ferocious speed, the other team tried to hit but it worked against them as when the puck hit the paddle it made bounce directly into the goal

"LET'S FUCKING GO!" Kaminari yelled as did the rest of the crowd who gathered around the game of air hockey. "Oh MY GOD, THAT WAS SO CLOSE!" Midoriya yelled as he high-fived his friend, the game was 7-6 the intensity of the match made people look at their game and soon enough it became a crowd, but once the match was over everyone left and let our protagonists to breath for a second.

"That was fun!" Midoriya as he reclined on the hockey table,

"Hell yeah it was!, too bad the girls missed it"

"Missed what?" Jiro and Himiko walked in.

"Didn't you see the entire crowd? They were watching our game! It was hella intense."

"I heard them, they hurt my freaking ears dude, especially, your yelling was the loudest," Jiro said as he rubbed her ears.

"Sorry, it was way too fun, anyways what took you so long it's been like 40 minutes?"

"When we got to the music store, I got distracted, and started to play with one of the guitars that were on display"

"You can play guitar!? That's amazing! Can you teach me!? I always wanted to play the guitar!" kaminari asked excitedly.

"She can't just play guitar, she amazing at it! And her singing is AMAZING!" Himiko exalted.

"Really!?" Kaminari got closer to Jiro. "Can you teach me!" Jiro blushed due to the proximity of him.

"Ye-yea sure, whatever, just send me a text whenever you want to start"

"Deal!"

* * *

Once the squad got together they started to play games around the arcade. Something about this arcade is that it prohibits the usage of quirks so that everyone has a decent chance of winning whatever game there was. The gang played all sorts of games from simple kart games to the advance and crazy fast rhythm games, minutes of fun turned to hours, the sun had left and the moon had settled. To finish the night everyone deiced to go to the retro games area. Once they got there, they saw all types of games, classic platforms like Dk, Mario and Pacman to fighting games like Mortal Kombat, Street Fighter, and Tekken. Hell they even had pong game. but what they got their attention was that on top of every game there was a type of holographic leaderboard, so you could see the high scores but what caught their eye was that a lot of the games had the same guy at the top of the leaderboard.

"Hitoshi Shinso" Kaminari read. "This man is virtuous at videogames! every single game here has his name on it. If it's not no.1 he is at the top 5! I want to meet this guy"

"Well how about we just go back to playing we only have like 2 hours left before we need to go," Jiro said as she looked at her phone.

"She is right you know, we be-oof" Izuku got interrupted "Hey are you ok" Izuku asked at the man who fell to the floor.

"I am fine thank you! I just tripped, am a bit clumsy, sorry" The man who seemed to be in his early twenties stood up

"Oh don't worry! It's fine" Izuku said as he looked at the man.

"Well I won't waste your time, have a good day" and with that, the man walked away.

"Well like I was saying we don't have much more time let's play!" and so they did and once the clock hit eleven they were burned out and they decided to leave.

"Well, it was fun!, let's do it again another time!" Kaminari cheered as he and the rest of the group started to leave the retro-area.

"Yea... Hey does anyone else have this feeling of something following us?" Izuku asked.

"No, no I don't think so," Kaminairi said.

"Neither do I" Jiro added.

"Same here" Himiko joined.

"Hmmm, I would normally say that it was just my imagination, but my mind is telling me that something is very wrong" Izuku put his arm were his knife would have been if he had brought it. Himiko noticed and she started to get a bit worried.

"Do you think it... could it be a stand?" Himiko asked.

"It could or maybe just a normal villain"

"Izuku, do you think the guys from school are trying to finish the job?" Kaminari asked with slight panic in his voice.

"I hope not... let's just stay close together ok? Jiro try using to pick any suspicious sounds"

"It's going to be hard due to all the arcade noises, but am on it."

"Ok let's leave here, before, and if anything happens." The rest nodded and slowly walked towards the entrance, looking around the area to find anything that could stand out, Izuku got his stand ready to attack. They walked closer, each step they took felt heavier, they finally were close enough for the doors to open and when they did *VROOOOOOOOOOOOM* Something humanoid that was wearing a biker's outfit with a black jacket, black jean's and a black helmet with the symbol of a stag beetle, that was riding a black motorcycle, appeared out of thin air, a powerful cold gust of wind came with it too.

"Everyone get back! [ZA WARUDO]" [ZA WARUDO] attacked with a barrage of punches that hit its target while punching it though, Izuku seemed to have been struck with multiple small ice crystals, the stand was sent flying back, breaking the sliding doors, now outside of the arcade the 'person' that seemed to be riding the motorcycle fell off with a shattered helmet.

"What was that? huh?" Izuku looked puzzled, why was he able to see his breath? and why was it super cold?

"Iz-izu-Izuku wha-wha What the hell did you punch!?" Kaminari was shivering and so was everybody in the arcade.

"You didn't see it!? Then this must be a villain's stand! We gotta go now!" Izuku used his stands precision to pull out the shards of ice from his now semi-bloody face.

"Why is it snowing!?" Jiro ear's bright red, the cold was affecting them badly.

" *SHUU*" A noise was heard from the stand as it was back again on top of its bike. Another more powerful gust of wind came as the motor roared loudly but it was only heard by two people and for the rest... they were sent flying away from the bike. With the snow now falling harder everywhere, the stand once again went on the offensive and started to drive directly towards Midoriya.

"EVERYONE PLEASE EVACUATE THE MALL, A VILLANS SEEMS TO BE ATTACKING THE MA- [ZA WARUDO]!" Izuku interrupted the intercom as he shouted the name of his stand freezing everything in place. Izuku used all of his three seconds of stoppable time to *MUDA* the hell out of the biker, once time resumed the stand was sent flying once more, but it seemed to do jack-shit of damage. "LL PLEASE AVOID USING YOUR QUIRKS, PLEASE EVECAUATE THE MALL, THE SHOP OWNERS WILL LEAD YOU TO THE EMERGENCY EXITS" Once the intercom finished its sentence everyone started running in a panic, the owner of the arcade did as the intercom said and lead everyone away from the front doors of the store.

"[ZA WARUDO] punched it with all it had, and it didn't do anything! We gotta run!" Izuku yelled as he grabbed his friends with his stand and started to run towards the back of the arcade while a loud *SHUU* noise was heard from behind them.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING!?" Jiro yelled.

"I ALSO WANT TO KNOW!" Kaminari did the same.

*VROOOM* the motor rumbled as it got closer to them, multiple large. ice crystals grew from the bike and were shoot towards Midoriya and his friends. "HIMIKO!" "I GOT IT [LOVE DELUXE]" Himiko's hair grew and it grabbed the ice crystals from the air, she threw the crystals back at the stand, the stand tried to avoid them, but due to his movement the stand crashed into some arcade machines. Izuku instead of going through the emergency exit as you should, he opted for kicking the concrete wall of the arcade and jumping through it and into the night. Even though they were located on the highest floor of that section of the mall.

"God, if you exist please, let me live another day" Prayed Kaminari, as he looked down below

Izuku stopped time, and in the middle of the air he threw his friends as hard as he could towards the roof of the mall as he fell to the ground. At the moment time resumed Izuku reached the ground and waited. Himiko grabbed the two of her friends with her hair and used large strands of her hair to slow their descent onto the roof.

The bike jumped from the whole Izuku made. While flying through the air the bike grew large Icicles and shoot them at Midoriya. Izuku simply jumped out of the way and started to run into the trees in front of him.

* * *

"Explanation please!?" Jiro demanded from Himiko who was sitting on the ground with her phone in her hands.

"A stand attacked, It looked like some type of person riding a bike" Himiko quickly tap her password to unlock her phone.

"How exactly were you able to see it?" Kanimari asked as he looked to where Izuku was heading to.

"She has a stand, Love Deluxe, it's her blonde hair," Jiro said while squinting her eyes.

"Yep you got it."

"Who would have thought, Himiko is Dread-Locks " Jiro commented

"What!?" Kaminari turned around to look at Himiko. She nodded.

"Blonde hair that turns white. It would explain why you had white strands of hair yesterday, and also why you have them now, I read many articles about you, and every villain who was able to talk, and or civilian would say the same, blonde her that turns white after many attacks." Jiro closed her eyes recollecting moments from yesterday

"That's why Izuku tried to hide the fact that you had a stand even though he didn't have to because you never told us your quirk, you could of call your stand a quirk and it would've been fine."

Himiko taped her phone and it started to ring. "So what are you going to do Kyoka?"

Jiro looked at her. "Help you, I know that you're not a bad guy and I know why you turned to vigilantism" Jiro and Himiko smiled as their new acquired trust was shown.

"I can not help but think that I am missing something. Anyways what are we going to do?" Kaminari said as he pulled out his phone. "Should I call the firefighters?"

"No. hold on. Izuku just picked up." Himiko put the phone on speaker and everyone gather closer to hear.

"Himiko! Are you guys safe!? Are you being attacked!?" Izuku sounded breathless and the rough sound of the wind passing by, made it harder to hear him.

"We are good! The stand is only trying to attack you."

"Ok, this stand is an Automatic-long-range-stand, It follows a single target at a time! That being me! It also makes the temperature decrease creating snow, and its able to shoot ice crystals. I reached the city! Hopefully getting at the top of a building will stop him from chasing me!, but more importantly we need to find who and where the Stand user could be, to stop this ability until I figure out its limits or how it works."

"But that would be impossible! We were at the mall the whole day! It could be anyone!" Kaminari yelled.

"Well there are cameras everywhere in the mall! if we somehow were able to look at the feed, we might be able to find someone who was following me specifically.!" *Thump* "I made it to the top of a building, I can rest for a second! The thing seems to be getting faster!"

"I know what to do! Izuku I got to call someone else o.k!? You gotta keep running!" Himiko already started to go to her contacts

"Don't worry, with time stop, I can keep a good distance! Wait... is he making a fucking ice ramp! Oh my GOD! Himiko do whatever you need to do!" Izuku hanged up.

"Ok, so what now?"

"We call for backup" Himiko taped her phone

* * *

Francesco Zeppeli was sitting down at his desk drinking his wine, signing papers, paying bills, and getting checks ready to go, but he was interrupted by the ringtone of his phone, he looked at the caller I.D. and answered the phone.

"Ciao! Himiko how is it going!?" Zeppeli said as he put his phone closer to his ear. "You're being attacked! by what!?" Zeppeli got out of his desk and walked out of his office. "Long-range-automatic-stand" he started sprinting to the elevator while avoiding everyone walking in the hallway. "The wookies mall? between 6:00 and 9:00 pm in the arcade" Zeppeli got on the elevator and used his i.d card to reveal the secret floors. " O.k, stay there, if it's automatic then the user has to be close to where the stand was activated, he could either have left to where Midoriya is or stayed to avoid suspicion" the doors open to the vigilante room. "Either way, am already on it," "Gentle, Brava, I don't think you are going to be able to record this one"

* * *

We see Izuku jumping from building to building while a black motorcycle is chasing after him. It made ramps out of ice to keep pace with Izuku.

"_If I slow down, it's game over, That thing freezes thing insanely fast!, When it caught me by surprise when he made that first ramp and got to close, he froze my breath, If it wasn't for time stop that could have been_ it!" Izuku froze time to get a bit more distance. "_ I need to stay away from the city, this is thing is leaving ice and snow everywhere" _Izuku kept leaping from building to building until he noticed something, there was a figure in the building ahead of him. "I suggest you, to stop now, or everything will get worst for you." The figure said as a large tree branch extended from his right arm. "You have caused enough damage for today with your ice"

_"Tree branch? Its Kamui Woods! Oh thank God someone came to help me!" _The branch kept extending and Izuku in mid-air finally remembered something. "_HE CAN'T SEE STANDS!" _From that single branch multiple more appeared surrounding Izuku, The branches started to enclose, making a sphere coffin to trap Izuku in. Kamui Woods did not expect what happened next, his branches exploded, his eyes opened wide in surprise, the person jumping disappeared and was nowhere to be found, but the ice and snow were still coming his way.

"不不不Sorry for this不不不" Kamui tried to turn around and attack with one of his branches, but Izuku who tried covering his face by putting his hand on top of it, Karate chopped the back of Kamui wood's neck with the strength of his stand. Knocking him out. Izuku grabbed the body and leaped away before the stand got in too close. He couldn't leave behind or else he would have frozen to death, however, he couldn't keep him around. So he decided to do the following. He stopped time, He jumped down in between buildings and landed (1) (2) he saw a big trash container and lifted the lid (3) *VROOOOOOOOOOM* The bike appeared again and smacked Izuku across the face with its wheel. Breaking his nose and leaving a large wheel print on his face. Kamui drooped to the ground, Izuku fell with his back against a wall, the blood dripping from his nose, started to freeze, blocking oxygen from passing through his nose. Izuku started breathing with his mouth but his breath also froze, inducing more pain. *VROOOOOOM* *VROOOOM* The bike started to get ready for another attack, as soon as the wheels started to create smoke, the bike accelerated, the stand lifted the front of the motorcycle performing a wheelie ready to smash Midoriya, but before it could land its attack, and before Izuku stopped time. *閉閉閉 SLAM 閉閉閉* The lid of the trash container closed, and the stand disappeared.

Izuku who could barely breathe at this point crawled closer to Kamui. using his stand he broke two branches of Kamui's arm and rubbed them against each other, and in less than a second they caught of fire. Izuku got near the branch and as the temperature around him rose, his nose started to unclog, letting a small river of blood drop from his nose, his throat finally allowed Izuku to get oxygen, yet every time he took a breath he felt a sharp pain in his lungs.

"Ooowww what happened," Kamui said as he shook his hand trying to remember. *WHAM* Izuku used [ZA WARUDO] Once more to knock him out. Izuku crawled towards the wall that was beside the trash can to hide from anyone peaking in between buildings. He lifted his head to stop the blood flow of his nose while grabbing his stomach on instinct to calm his pain. The vision from his eyes was black and white, due to his injuries and head trauma. Izuku used [ZA WARUDO] to pull out his phone but sadly it was broken. His stand crushed the phone with its hand due to Izuku's anger.

"It'-it-its ability activates when something opens *Cough* *Cough*" His chest went up and down with every breath. "It deactivates when something is closed" Izuku spat blood to the side. "It activated when the sliding doors in the mall opened." He tried to keep his eyes opened although it made him dizzy as his surroundings seemed to be spinning slowly. "But when I punched it, it didn't deactivate because the doors shattered" Izuku groaned in anger and pain. "If I had dodged it instead of punching it, this would have been over a long time ago." Izuku's world started to look more colorful and less spinny. "Am going to stay here until I heal a bit more."

* * *

Himiko Jiro and Kaminari were on the ground being re-located by the police with the rest of the people who were in the mall, to somewhere safer.

"Himiko when this is all over, you better explain everything if you want me to keep quiet," Jiro said while trying to listen for anything that might help them on their search.

"Hey Jiro, I know there is a lot of explaining but we need to help Midoriya first, you heard what that guy said, the user could be here" Kaminairi kept looking around hoping for someone to stand out from the crowd. While the trio looked at their surroundings Himiko's phone rang, and she instantly picked it up and put it beside her ear.

" Zeppeli?"

"We found Izuku"

"Is he ok!?" Jiro and Kaminari got closer to her to hopefully block any noise that came from the phone for anyone eavesdropping

"He is still breathing, he does have some damage, but don't worry about him now, he was found by Gentle and was brought to the SPW, Matteo is also here preparing him food to heal him up, poor boy, keeps getting into trouble, its like fate has something against him"

"I know but I am glad he is safe! What about her? has she found him yet?"

"Brava hacked into the camera system of the mall, we have a small amount of the SPW to look at the feed and find anything unusual"

"Good"

"Himiko, Izuku also got the nature of the stand and how it works"

"Really!? What is it!?"

"Even though it's pretty powerful it's easy to beat him. The stand activates when something opens, lids, doors, windows, etc. but that doesn't include body parts, like your mouth or eyes, and to cancel its power, you have to close an object."

"Is that it!?"

"Si, that's it" A voice from the background was heard through the phone. "Wait Himiko we found him!"

"Hello!? Zeppeli!?"

"Himiko" A more feminine voice came from the other side of the phone.

"Brava" She whispered.

"We got the bad guy! The guy that tripped on Midoriya before you got attacked, is the user for sure! He was stalking Dio for a while after the game of air hockey."

"He was wearing a leather jacket that's all I remember."

"Black leather jacket with a white undershirt, Brown biker boots, blue ripped jeans with a loose leather belt with a beetle-like-buckle, around 5 ft 8 in tall, blond short hair wearing a black Brixton-fiddler-cap with a bike emblem on it, Early twenties with green eyes." Brava described completely how the guy looked like.

"How did I not noticed him?"

"I don't know, anyway let me go back to the live feed." While Brava did that Himiko explained to the other how the guy looked like and how the Stand worked like.

"Ok, Dread-Locks, He is walking away through the front entrance."

"Front entrance let's go!" Jiro and Kaminari nodded and they started moving as fast as they could with all the paramedics, police officers, and news around them.

"Dread-lock, He is getting closer to the subway entrance to the right of the Wookies sign."

"Got it!"

"I need more time to hack into the subway station so you are going to be on your own."

"Don't worry we will be fine" Himiko put her phone in her pocket.

"Ok, This is it" The three of them walked down the entrance of the subway, and they found it almost empty except for one person who was standing beside a pillar with a hand in the pocket of his leather jacket. The three of them slowly got closer to him with Himiko extending her hair. The guy turned around grabbed some of her hair and threw something at Himiko while screaming. "[BORN THIS WAY], on instinct Himiko grabbed it with her hair a bit too hard and realized what she just did. She grabbed a smalled-sized water bottle and squeezed it so hard the lid popped open. *VROOOOOOOM* The bike appeared within Himiko's now frozen and destroyed hair. The motorcycle launched forward but before it could do anything it disappeared.

"*Giggle* Before we got here I opened my backpack and I been holding onto the zipper of it with my hair, so the moment you used your stand I could close it" Himiko pulled out a knife from underneath the sleeve of her hoodie and cut off the hair that was still frozen.

Kaminari and Jiro ran towards the enemy. The enemy stood still letting Kaminari throw the first punch, the guy tilted his head left and punched back with a hook to Kaminris liver but before it made contact, Kaminiari smirked and used his quirk to shock the villain. Making him scream in pain

"That was ea-" Kaminiri got punched on the face before he could finish his sentence, getting knocked out by the green-glowing-eyed villain.

"Thanks for the adrenaline!" The guy made small jumps from left to right, like a boxer would do, to warm up. Jiro used one of her jacks to destroy some of the floor, making the guy lose his footing for a second, Jiro took this opportunity to try and attach her other Jack but the villain regained his footing faster than she expected, and dodge it by spinning around it while putting his hand in his pocket and using the momentum to deliver a spinning kick to the side of Jiro's stomach. Once his leg made contact with its target he pulled his hand off his pocket and threw the object he had underneath the mass of hair that was trying to attack him. The object that he threw was a pen, and it made contact with Himiko's shoe, making the cap of said pan fly off. *VROOOOOM* The motorcycle appeared behind Himiko. [BORN THIS WAY] started making ice crystals, and shooting them at Himiko she used another mass of hair to cover her back but born this way froze it with its cold and shattered it with its's speed and weight hitting Himiko on the back sending her flying forward, Thankfully due to the ice and amounts of hair, the force of the bike wasn't deadly but unthankfully it sent her flying towards the enemy who punched her in the face slamming her down on the ground, with blood pouring out. [BORN THIS WAY] Disappeared.

"What!?" While Himiko was flying through the air she zipped her hoodie up. Canceling the stand's ability. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHh" Yelled the villain, as his eardrums exploded with blood. Jiro got her jacks closed to his ears when he was distracted by Himiko.

"What you did to my friends, wasn't very kind," Kaminari said while standing behind the villain with pure rage on his eyes. Pretended to have been knocked out. The villain wasn't able to hear him because... you already know. "That's why you are being." Kaminari started to charge. "THUNDERSTRUCK!" Kaminiri yelled as he let out all of the electrify he had on him. The villain yelled in pain as he was being electrocuted. Kanimari let go of the now smoking villain.

"Did we win?" Himiko asked while laying on the floor bleeding

"yay," Kaminiri said while giving a thumbs up and moving around like an idiot.

"Hehe, He looks so dumb. Ow-It hurts to laugh"... TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**Stand Stats**

**Starman a small spaceship that looks like the BFR made by SpaceX, There is a small Austronuat inside the ship named Maj. Tom- A in power, A in speed, A in precision, B in range, E in durability and E in development potential. It takes around 5 minutes for the stand to activate as it needs to launch into space, once in there, the user can let the spaceship fall from orbit into a target, it keeps some of the heat from the fall resulting in burns. The stand itself its very weak and powerful stands could easily destroy it in a single punch, but the chances of actually hitting it are really low, usually because whoever is fighting Robert never have the opportunity to attack it.**

**Born this Way, D in power, C in speed, E in precision, A range, A in durability, and B in developmental potential. The difference between the original vs this one is that the quirk of the user gives it more potential, as Adrenaline in the body of user increases so does all the stats of the villain, It would also work the same for the stand.**

**Okie doke, I almost got to 10k words! This is the longest chapter yet! So I hope you like it! I know I said that this chapter wasn't going to be dialogue-heavy but that's why I made this chapter so long!**

**Last Primaris- I know it was a bit easy getting his arm back, but if there is a guy that can heal you in a matter of seconds with amazing food, why wouldn't you go immediately there? Also Thank you!**

**LucasBDl083- Thanks my dude.**

**Guests- If for some reason you're still reading this, tell me why it was bad please, so I can hopefully fix it in the future, and to that other Guest who asked a normal question. -He just got unlucky, there is still a lot of competitors in the exam.**

**Delekmaster-Thank you for being the 100th review!**

**That reminds me. 311 followers! 270 followers! I thank you all! Sorry if I said this before, but When I first wrote this I thought that I was only going to get like 15 followers. I thought to myself. "Well hell if those 15 people want it, I will write more!" So thank you all for reading!**

**Anyways next chapter, is going to be about, something I promised in the first chapter of this thing... so yea Hasta Luego!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Aftermath**

"Huh?" Izuku was said confusedly as his hand touched the sand of the beach the laid in front of him. He stood up from where he was sitting and started to walk along the shore. He looked up at the dark sky and the beautiful moon that shined to give it light. As he looked up, the sound of birds singing brought his view back to the ocean, The birds danced around a small white silhouette that danced with them. As he kept on looking, something...something felt wrong, as the cool and soft wind turned to freezing and violent. "What the hell?" Multiple dark chains rose from the ocean and restrained the moon, The horizon turned red and the birds turned to crows. The small white silhouette was kneeling, crying as the crows cawed. Every tear that fell shook the ocean, created massive waves. Izuku dived into the ocean trying to swim closer to that small silhouette, but every time he got closer he appeared back to where he first was, he kept trying and trying until... *GASP!* Izuku finally woke up. His eyes opened widely, he blinked a couple of times to let his eyes adjust to the light. Once his eyes adjusted he looked around to see all of his friends sleeping in their own beds.

"_Everyone seems fine. Thank God the SPW has a small clinic inside of it" _Izuku grabbed his clothes that were neatly folded on a drawer beside him, and went to the bathroom to change. Once done with that he left the room where everyone was resting. In the waiting area, there was a petite woman, with wavy blue hair, sitting on a desk wearing a doctor's coat. She looked up from her desk. "Feeling better Izuku?"

"Yes, much better. Thank you Dr. Turchino, for taking care of me." Izuku bowed respectfully.

waved her hands "Aww, you're too sweet!, but we both know I barely did anything" She rolled her eyes. "Matteo stole my job, again, but that doesn't matter as long all of you are healthy."

"But Dr, you were the one ho kept me alive while Matteo cook, so technically you're my savior" Izuku smiled

touched her cheek. "Oh! You're making me blush! If only you were a little bit older *sigh*" Izuku started to blush like a madman. giggled "Just messing with you, but keep that joke between us, I don't want Himiko stabbing in my sleep" She chuckled

"ha, ha...yea, well am gonna go ahead and leave" Izuku pointed at the door.

"Ok, Zeppeli is waiting for you" Her face turned serious. "Be careful" Izuku nodded.

"I will"

* * *

Izuku got out of the elevator, his body slightly shaking, he was nervous, they had never captured a villain with a stand before. Izuku kept walking while thinking about many things. "W_ill they send him to jail? That's too dangerous, no technologies can stop a Stand from being used. Will they keep him here? That is also too dangerous. A small slip of the hand would make everything go to hell. Kill him!?" _"Probably," Izuku said out loud while looking down, scared what was going to happen next. He opened the door that was in front of him and walked in. It was a small room with only a table in the middle of it. Zeppeli was on one side and the villain was on the other his arms were cuffed together and so were his legs. The both of them turned to Midoriya.

"So my brother's killer finally decided to show up?" The villain did not take his eyes away from Midoriya as he took a seat beside Zeppeli.

"Dio. This is. Hoseki Kabuto, brother of the now-deceased Hotaru Kabuto" Zeppeli explained while taking a sip from a small silver canteen.

Midoriya nodded knowing exactly who it was. "You're brother was the stand user of [SUPER FLY] wasn't he?" Hoseki looked down shadows covering his eyes. "I know this probably means nothing to you, but... I want to say I'm sorry I-I-I didn't want to kill him." He looked down while Hoseki looked up with a couple of tears in his eyes.

"So Dio is what you call yourself, Izuku Midoriya, but to answer your question, yes he was my older brother" Hoseki wiped the tears of his eyes. "Please tell me why you killed my brother?" Hoseki looked at Midoriya his voice was calm but you could feel the anger, and see the pain in his eyes.

"I-I, while I was in the hospital taking care of a friend, he attacked me and I fought back. When he was backed into a corner he, he threatened my friend's life, and I couldn't just stand and watch! I grabbed a knife and threw it at his stand, defeating it." Izuku also shed some tears. "At the time I-I-I-I, I didn't know! I didn't know that the end of a stand meant the end of the user! I am sorry!" Izuku wiped away the tears that were coming out while Zeppeli rubbed his back.

"Midoirya, How old are you?" Hoseki asked.

"fif-Fifteen"

Hoseki chuckled while still crying "Oh God... I tried to murder a fifteen-year-old because he was trying to protect a friend" Hoseki grabbed his forehead "I almost killed a kid! What am doing with myself?"

Zeppeli looked at the situation and asked. "Hoseki why did you become a villain?"

Hoseki tried to calm himself down. "I wanted to protect my brother as he protected me while I was a kid."

"Can you elaborate?"

"My parents disowned me because I was a late bloomer, I didn't get my quirk until I was 7, but before I could even get it I ran away with my brother. Our family was rich, and they had a title to uphold, and to them, I was nothing but a quirkless child. So they stopped feeding me and taking care of me. My brother tried his best to help me, but my parents quickly realized what he was doing and kicked him out of the house, and he took me with him. and while we're living on the worst streets of Japan My brother started stealing to survive. He thought me everything from how to use my quirk to how to steal, He did all of the dirty work, while I only carried the rewards, He didn't want me to have blood in my hands... and now here we are. Doing exactly what my brother tried to avoid."

Midoriya looked horrified, all he could think was. "_What if?"_

Zeppeli grabbed his canteen and drank the whole thing, he shooked it up and down, hoping for there to be more liquid, realizing that it was completely empty he put it down. and looked at the two children in front of him.

"When you kill me, please bury me beside my brother, that's all I ask," Hoseki said.

Zeppeli started to play with his mustache "Answer this question honestly, do you want to die?"

"Of course not, but I think I deserve it."

"Mhmm, I don't think you deserve death, there are criminals that have done much worst than you, that the government keeps alive for some reason. Your story is a tragic one, its not the first time I heard such a story and I know it's not going to be the last. I'm a man who believes in second chances for most occasions"

Hoseki knew where he was going with this conversation, but he was still shocked. "I-I" he was interrupted

"Now, now, let me finish. If you're willing to change I'll give you a second chance. but you will have to go away from Japan, and you will be under heavy vigilance at all times until we think you are trustworthy. and if you make any sort of bad move, you will be killed on the spot, no second thoughts, no more chances, you will be dead in an instant."

"I'll do it! I don't give a fuck about those conditions." Hoseki yelled

"Well, Midoirya it's up to you to decide, as this whole thing is connected to you."

"Wha-wha-WHAT!?"

Hoseki looked at Midoriya with pleading eyes, all the words that could have been said, were shown by the look in his eyes.

"I want to give him a second chance," Midoriya said. "This is all I can offer for doing what I did."

Hoseki looked at Midoirya and said, "Thank you."

Zeppeli smiled happy that no one had to die. "Ok, Midoriya that's should be it for the day, you and your friends should go home, and don't worry neither of your parents know what happened."

"Thank you, , Hoseki I hope we can meet again in different circumstances there is a lot I want to talk about."

"That will happen, I promise" Izuku stood up and left.

Zeppeli grabbed his phone and started to call someone. "Stroheim, my friendly Nazi, I have some news for you."

* * *

Izuku and his friends were inside of Matteo's car heading towards the chef's home.

"So miei amici, You told you're parents that you were going to have a sleepover in my home?" Matteo asked as he took a left.

"I'm sorry Babbo, that's the only thing I could come up with," Himiko answered.

"Primo, You make a sleepover without my permission and now you call me stupid!?"

"You know what I meant!" Matteo chuckled as he got playfully punched by Himiko.

"I know figlia, I know, well Welcome to my house. DO NOT! Touch anything in the kitchen, and I mean anything! Without asking Himiko how to do it properly, Capiche!?"

"Capiche!" Everyone answered immediately as they started to sweat.

"Good!, let's go inside! Also, please do not make much noise, I am very tired and I am going directly to bed"

* * *

They all went inside the house, Matteo said goodnight and left. The rest wen inside the guest the room.

"So this is where Jiro can stay while Kaminari sleeps in the living room, Izuku and I will sleep in my room is that ok?" asked Himiko

"I don't care," Jiro said as she played with one of her jacks.

"Okie Doke! With that out of the way, let's go to the living room and talk." and so they did. Himiko turned the T.V on and put it on a random channel for background noise.

"Ok, Kyoka ask away"

"How long have you been a vigilante?"

"A couple of months."

"Is the whole SPW on this!?"

"Yes, but don't tell anyone, because, as they once told me. 'we have many connections."

"Ominous, My lips are sealed."

"Has Midoriya helped you?"

"Yes, but just a couple of times"

"Are there other vigilantes?"

"Yes"

"Who?"

"I don't know if I am allowed to answer that, so I won't" and this went on for a couple of minutes, Kaminari was missing some context that Midoriya filled him in.

"Hey, Jiro how did it feel being healed up by Matteo?" Midoriya asked out of the blue.

Her face went pale "I-I don't want to talk about it."

"What about you Denki!?"

"I never wanted to know how the inside of my head looks like, but now I do." Kaminari shivered

"Yea, its horrifying but the nightmares should only last a day or two," Izuku said with a smile

"Nightmares!?"

"I'm just messing with you."

"and I'm seriously reconsidering our friendship"

Within an hour or two, they all decided that it was time to sleep. Himiko got some extra pillows and blankets for Kaminari so he could get a decent night's sleep on the couch and pajamas for Jiro so that she could sleep comfortably. Jiri left to sleep in the guest's room. and Izuku went to Himiko's room.

* * *

Jiro couldn't sleep, she tried really hard, but the images of when she healed up were too much for her. Not only that but she also almost died today, the kick she received was able to snap one of her ribs off puncturing one of her lungs. When the SPW came to pick them up, in their own personal ambulance. was forced to use her quirk that allowed her hands to make things intangible and pulled out the rib so it couldn't do more damage. The image of someone pulling out something from within you would traumatize anyone.

"_Maybe a glass of water will help"_ Jiro got out of bed and left the room. When she opened the door she noticed that the kitchens light was on. She walked there and saw that Kaminari was there. Drinking a glass of water. Kaminari noticed Jiro from the corner of his eye.

"Can't sleep?" Jiro asked.

"Nah, I just got a bit thirsty." Kaminari put the glass down "What about you?"

"I-I same! You know! I just got a bit thirsty. That's all" Jiro looked down.

"Look I might be an idiot but I'm not stupid" Jiro giggled. "Are you having nightmares?"

"More or less yea." she sighed as she grabbed her own glass.

"Want to talk about it?"

Jiro gulped down her glass. "I almost died today, and how I got healed up, did not help... mentally."

"Yea, it probably wasn't pretty, you and Izuku took the most damage out of everyone."

"*Sigh* and that's not letting me sleep."

"Hey, want to watch stupid shit on the internet."

"What?"

"That's what I used to do whenever I had nightmares as a kid. laughing always calmed me down."

"That doesn't sound bad, but we might make too much noise."

"Don't worry I got headphones." Kaminari smiled as he pulled them out from his pockets. Kaminari and Jiro turned off the kitchen lights and went to the living room. As they sat down on the couch were Kaminri was sleeping, he pulled out his phone, and started typing down on his phone.

"Jiro, have you heard of Scary Movie?"

"Kaminari I don't think horror is going to help."

"That's a, no, then. Scary Movie is a parody series of old horror movies, pre-quirk era. and they are stupid as hell. Want to watch that?"

"Whatever, as long as it helps me sleep."

* * *

"Only a pervert could enjoy that movie," Jiro said as she yawned.

"I didn't know you were a pervert Jiro"

"I'm not"

"Really you laughed more than I did!"

"Shut up, I'm sleepy"

"Haha, same we should go to bed."

"Yea... we should." Jiro looked down for a second. "_I can't believe I'm going to say this" _"Hey, Kaminari could you maybe... gotsleepinmyroom?" Jiro blushed but the darkness was enough to hide it

"huh?"

"The bed is king-size, we-we-should have enough space."

"I-I"

"Shut up and just do it. for me please I don't want to ask again."

"Ok,ok, I will"

"Thank you."

Kaminari grabbed his stuff and walked with Jiro to her temporary room.

"I'll sleep against the wall and you will take the right side."

"Ok, sure" Kaminari answered. As he laid on his side and Jiro on the other.

before she drifted to sleep Jiro said one last thing. "Thank you"

"No problem, Jiro goodnight." Kaminari closed his eyes and went to sleep... **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**This chapter is short but, this more of an I'm back thing than an actual chapter.**

**So... I moved and things have been a bit difficult, but everything seems to be getting better, and I was finally able to find inspiration to write again.**

**Side-note. I might write a fic, for Re:Zero, I started watching it, and fuck it's amazing! The latest ep made me shed a tear. I'm thinking of writing a story about Rem and Subaru going to earth, I know. I'm not the first one to do it, but I want to do it anyways,**

**Well that's all, Be safe, wear your masks, and Hasta Luego!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Distressing Fellowship**

"hey, Izuku, wake up~" A voice whispered on Izuku's ear, Izuku turned around ignoring the voice.

"Izuku~ Wake up~" Izuku ignored it once more.

Himiko wrapped her hair around Izuku and pulled him off the bed, with a loud *thump* Izuku had been awakened.

"Good morning sleepy beauty!," Himiko giggled as Izuku rubbed the back of his head. "Come on! Jiro and Kyoka are already eating breakfast!"

Izuku finally got up from the floor and with Himiko, they finally headed downstairs where his friends were eating omelets and pancakes.

"Goodmorning everyone!" Izuku and sat down on one of the chairs among the kitchen bar where everyone else was eating while Himiko grabbed two plates and started to serve herself and Izuku.

"Good*chew*mor*chew*ning" Kaminari and Jiro tried to say in between bites of food. After swallowing his food kaminari was able to say something. "Sorry, we tried waiting for you, but you know how good Mateo's food is! We were barely able to wait!"

"We waited a whole 10 seconds before we started eating, so at least we tried" Jiro drank some coffee from her cup.

"I totally get it! don't worry" Himiko handed Izuku two plates one with an omelet and the other one stacked with pancakes while holding her own plates with her hair.

"So I'm guessing that Matteo already left, what time is it?" Izuku asked

"two-ish" responded Himiko

"My God, we slept a lot"

"To be fair, we did stop a criminal, and we're not heroes yet, so I think we deserve it."

"I guess you're right Denki"

"Of course I'm always right!"

Everyone went back to eating their brunch and once done, they started to clean their dishes, it was a small favor that Matteo asked for, before leaving the house, "Clean the dishes after you finish" Matteo sweetly smiled "Or else you'll make me really angry capiche?" "Capiche sir!" Denki, Jiro, and Himiko answered like soldiers.

With dishes done, they all sat down in the living room and decided to put on the news as background noise while they chatted. While talking Jiro got a notification from her phone, she decided to read said notification out loud.

"Due to the recent attack at USJ, and the damage that has been done, We have decided to close our schools for three days in order to allow whoever was injured to rest, and repair the damages the school has taken. Thank you for understanding, have a good day, and stay safe." Jiro quoted the message she received from the school as the others listened.

"So, we have three more days off?" Kanimair asked with excitement

"Basically yea"

Kaminiari jumped off the couch. "FUUCCCKKKKKKKK YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Oooowww!"

"Sorry, Jiro!" kanimari apologized but Jiro simply waved her hand.

"I would be mad, but dude, I'm so down for more days off, this past couple of days have been hell!" The collective nodded in agreement. Kaminari sat back down, and everyone resumed the conversation they were having before the school news was shared. After a little while, Jiro and Kanimair decided to head back home, in order to not worry their parents, and also go back to sleep for a little longer. Izuku stayed at Himiko's home for a little bit longer, before he decided to head back home and see his mother before she had a panic attack. Himiko reluctantly said goodbye to Izuku. She herself decided to go to work and help Matteo out, Sundays were always busy and she didn't want Matteo to come home at 3:00 am again.

* * *

Izuku's life this last couple of day was nothing but hectic, he finally made it to the school of his dreams, he fought against a monster and used a road roller as a weapon, he 'fought' against another vampire and lost an arm, he went to the mall with his friends something he never thought he would be able to do, and also fought another stand.

"_I guess this must be the life of a hero, in some sense I'm really living my dream"_ and with those thoughts going over his head, he finally made it home. He unlocked the door, turned the doorknob, and pushed it. He went towards the living room where his parents were watching T.V. Inko Midoriya noticed that his son has finally made it back home and jumped off the couch to tackle her son into a loving hug "IZUKU!". Izuku used his stance to keep himself and his mother from hitting the floor.

"M-om you-you're crushing me!" Inko didn't let go anyways, "This is your punishment from making me worried!, and not telling me about the attack at U.A!, and not telling me about the mall!" She hugged her son even tighter, Izuku's head looked like it was about to pop, making Hisashi chuckle. "Don't you dare laugh! you also tried to hide it from me!" Hisashi cleared his throat and took a sip from the cup he had in his hands. "Mo-m ple-ase so-sorry! Inko decided that it was enough punishment and had finally let go of Izuku. Izuku took a long breath before he said anything. "I'm sorry I didn't want to scare you, but I guess that didn't work out"

"It totally backfired honey" Inko sat on the couch again

"I know, I also know that this might sound selfish, but can I go to my room? I really want to get some sleep."

"Don't worry dear, you must be tired, after fighting whatever attacked the mall." Izuku froze where he was standing. he trembled just a little bit but before his mouth could even open Inko talked.

"Izuku, you're my son, A mother needs to know what her son is up to, you know? Now go to sleep and get some rest I'll wake you up once I finish cooking dinner." Izuku nodded and went to his room. Once he got comfy he finally said it ."What the fuck?" Sadly that question was not going to be answered. During dinner, the Midoriyas ate quietly but the happy aura around them was still there.

The following day wasn't too special, Izuku went to Himiko's house to hang out, there, they watched tv among other...things until it was time to do their patrol. During the night Izuku decided to join Himiko for their patrol, just to make sure things don't go crazy. Besides stopping a robbery in a corner store in less than a second, nothing too spectacular happened, they did receive a message from Jiro with a clip of Kaminari playing the beginning riff of Thunderstruck, In the background, they could hear her giggling uncontrollably, as Kaminari got angrier and angrier whenever he pressed on the wrong string or the wrong fret, or just any mistake really, Jiro would occasionally say "It's not that hard!", which made Kanimari angry to the point of short-circuiting, at the moment Jiro lost it and started to laugh like a maniac, but she stooped laughing when she realized that Kaminari was about to drop her electric guitar "Don't you fuckin-" and the video ended. Izuku and Himiko laughed while they watched the video. After stopping a mugging, they headed back to SPW then they went home.

* * *

**Then it Was Tuesday**

Tuesday the day after Monday and before Wednesday. Many consider Tuesday as a better Monday while others hated even more. But for our green hero, this Tuesday was going to be special.

The broccoli haired teen woke up a bit later than usual, it was already 12:00 when he decided to enjoy breakfast. He made himself some eggs and cereal to start the day. Once done with his food, he decided to head to Takoba and look at the beach. Izuku had this beach hold a special place in his heart. Meeting with Himiko, his training, and his many battles with his mentor, made him fall in love with this place. Whenever he came here he couldn't help himself from smiling while looking at the waves that reflected the light from the sun, or at the birds that walked around the sand. He was proud of the work he did here. Izuku left the beach after a few more minutes of enjoying himself and headed to Matteo's where he ate his lunch with Himiko and headed to work. After getting in their Vigilante attire they left the SPW and started patrol, this time however they headed somewhere different as Gentle was going to take care of their usual route. The location they headed to, was somewhere close to the agency of a well-known-former-side-kick, Sir Nighteye.

"So he used to be All-Might's sidekick? What happened?" Himiko asked as she and Izuku landed on a random building where they could see Nighteye's agency from a safe distance.

"Nobody knows, they just suddenly went their own ways and that's the end of that." They left that building and headed somewhere else. After searching for a little bit longer they decided to stop for the night. It didn't seem that they were too many crimes happening, and if they were, someone already took care of it. The vigilante due however decided to stop and watch what seemed to be a fight between a random Pro Hero, and random villain from afar on top of one of the many structures that were around. People gathered around to watch the fight and recorded while they chanted on the Hero.

"This fight is taking to looooooooooong Dio! Let's just head home he has it under control, or if you really want too, you can K.O him in a split second.."

"I know he does but I just want to be safe, unlike the other ones, there is no police around or backup, if someone else joins."

Himiko sighted, she pulled out her phone while Izuku kept watching while scrolling around her phone Himiko's ear twitched as they picked up on the sound of footsteps.

"Dio listen." She whispered as she taps Izuku's shoulder. Izuku stopped starring at the fight and started to concentrate on his hearing. The sound of footsteps and someone panting could be heard echoing in the alley. They got closer to the edge of the building and they quickly noticed a little girl running at full speed, running away from something. The little girl exited the alley and because she was looking back she didn't notice that she was running straight towards a road. The two of them jumped down and Dread-Locks used her hair to catch the little girl before her feet touched the road.

"Hey! be careful there, watch where you're going or else you might get hurt" Himiko smiled as she put the little girl down in front of her and kneeled to see her at eye level. However, her smile quickly diapered and her eyes narrowed as the little girl who was covered in bandages was trembling in fear. "Hey wha-" Himiko wasn't able to finish her question as the girl hugged her with all the strength she had left. As her body shivered she whispered a quiet "please... help me" Himiko was about to ask what she needed help with, but that answered itself as the sound of other footsteps approached. From within the shadows of the alley, a person walked out. Said the person who was wearing a plague doctor's mask, sighted.

"This couldn't get more irritating. Hello Dread-Locks, and Hello who-ever you are" Himiko's expression went from confusion to anger her brain needed but a second to figure out who he was, Gentle had told them about him, he was one of Gentle's prime targets.

"Overhaul" She growled.

"Good, You already know who I am. Let's skip the introductions and get right to the point." Overhaul looked down at them. "Give me the girl, and we can go our separate ways, neither of us wants to gather attention correct?" Overhaul offered.

"Yea, that's a no from us." Izuku stood in front of them ready to attack at a moment's notice. Overhaul sighed he scratched the side of his head with a single finger and proceeded to start walking back. Which confused the two of them.

"I hate to get my clothes covered in dirty blood, that's why I am walking back." Overhaul raised his hand with two of his fingers pointing up, a dark blue aura started to surround him. Multiple tiny red dots started to appear on Izuku's and Himiko's bodies, those dots where actually lasers that were coming from the roof two in total. Overhaul lowered his hand.

"[BAD COMPANY] Fire" Overhaul gave the order, The sounds of snipers firing reached Izuku's ear. [ZA WARUDO] Was quickly summoned stopping all of the bullets, with minimal damage. Overhaul looked... happy.

"I see, I'm not the only one with a stand, there are more people out there who don't need such a disgusting thing as a quirk, sadly you're on my way."

"Dread-Locks, run away! I'll cover you! Take that girl somewhere safe." Himiko didn't need to replay, She used her hair to hold onto a light post to swing away. Overhaul shook his head. He pointed his fingers at Dread-Locks and at Dio "M202's fire!" 8 tiny cars that looked like little black Lincoln Continental MkV. appeared on the roof, the windows of the little cars rolled down, and 8 little humanoid toys that looked like Chicago mobsters that were holding M202's flash rocket launchers fired 4 rockets at Dio and 4 at Dread-Locks who was currently in Mid-Air.

"_What the hell is happening!? "[ZA WARUDO] Toki wo tomare!" _Izuku punched the rockets in front of him and leaped away(1) Izuku reached Himiko and threw her away from danger (2) Izuku turned around and punched the rockets (3) *BOOOOOOOM* [ZA WARUDO] crossed his arms in a defending position but his arms were opened wide due to the explosion being more powerful than expected. Izuku was launched backward onto the empty road. With his arms spewing blood everywhere, he screamed in pain. The rockets that were originally headed for Izuku exploded, the explosions were strong enough to destroy the side of the buildings making them collapse. "Dio are you ok!?" Himiko asked through her headset. Izuku looked at his arms, the wounds that he just received were still bleeding making it hard to move his arms.

"I'm Ok, don't worry, keep running, I'll distract him until you get somewhere safe." Izuku looked at his surroundings. There were multiple cars that had stopped in front of Izuku and the people that were supposed to be inside of the vehicles ran away, seeing buildings collapsing meant that there were villains around

"You better come back alive, Dio." Izuku's earpice went mute.

"This is getting annoying, and now my suit is dirty *sigh*" Izuku grabbed a bullet from his pocket and shoot Overhaul. The bullet went at an insane speed, much faster than what a gun can do, however, it never made contact with the enemy, As an army of small gangster holding Tommy guns shoot the bullet mid-air turning it to nothing but dust. Overhaul retaliated by using his snipers, red dots appeared on Izuku's body and the guns were fired. The multiple bullets were flying through the air, Izuku was ready to block them like before due to them previously doing nothing. However, the bullets combined transforming it into a.30-06 sniper bullet. Izuku tried to dodge while stopping time but he took to long and the bullet was able to hit [ZA WARUDO] forearm, go through it, and hit the concrete leaving a hole on the ground. Izuku left hand now was bleeding profoundly he quickly tore off a sleeve of his jacket while screaming in pain to use it as an improvised tourniquet. The army of gangsters started shooting at Izuku intending to finish their job, but all of the bullets hit a building on the other side of the road.

"_I'm lost too much blood, my left hand is now useless! Himiko hasn't called me back either!"_ Midoriya had decided to hide behind on one of the many empty cars on the road, to try and catch a break. Right now thinking was all he could do. He is too far to stop time and land a hit in, and even if he throws a projectile it will get shot down almost immediately. Thankfully Izuku had just gotten good news.

"Dio, Leave that area now!, I'm almost back at the SPW"

"Ok, I'll try to run away." He whispered as quietly as he could. "_OK, I just have to leave now! Stopping time once more should be enough to run away"_ Izuku prepared himself for his escape. He let out some air from his chest "_[ZA WARUD-Wait! Is that!?]_

"Come out from wherever you're hiding villain! I Kamui Woods will stop you!" A wooden Humanoid hero announced himself for battle.

_"WHY!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY!? IS HE HERE!?" Izuku yelled internally_

_"_Are you afraid villain!? Come out and fight me! Before the other heroes get here and things get worse for you, they might not show as much mercy as I" Kamui eyed the area for any sort of movement, yet there was none, He swore that there was someone there just a second ago, what happened!?

What Kamui woods didn't realize is that the villain was already fighting, Only a certain type of people could have seen the attack coming.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE!?" Izuku yelled while launching himself at Kamui.

"Where the hell did you-!? * WHACK* [ZA WARUDO] punched the hero hard enough to knock him, He grabbed his body and leaped away from where he was *BOOOM* multiple rockets landed on a car sending the automobile flying across the road.

"This. Is. Enough!" Yelled Overhaul from wherever he was hiding. "[BAD COMPANY] full arsenal!" All they toy mobsters with Tommys, Snipers, and Rockets shot at the same time, sending a storm of bullets at Izuku who was flying through the air. [ZA WARUDO] Turned around and used his legs to kick the sniper bullets away. Izuku's right feet started to bleed. Even if the bullets didn't merge they were significantly more powerful and faster than the others. [ZA WARUDO] started to slow down, this was shown when some of the bullets were able to hit Izuku's chest. What followed behind the Tommy gun bullets, was a single toy missile that was much bigger than the others.

"Overhaul is right I think this enough" Izuku looked down. he was looking for something, and when he found it. He pulled out his knife and handed it to [ZA WARUDO], his stand aimed, and threw the knife at the missile. In the blink of an eye, Izuku disappeared and the rocket exploded. Thankfully it exploded without doing damage to the surrounded area.

As the sound of police sirens echoed closer, Overhaul decided to leave. "_I need to calm down, I don't need more heroes looking out for me."_

_*Thump* _Izuku dropped Kamui Woods letting his body hit the ground. Izuku groaned as he took off his jacket and a bulletproof vest. He looked at his chest, it was covered in purple bruises, with red stains here and there. Izuku put his jacket back on and let his body lean on the wall. He slowly started to walk away, or more like limp away, he was barely able to move with a bleeding leg and arm. Izuku looked behind him at Kamui's body that was slowly rising. Midoriya sighed as he used his stand to knock him out. *whack*

"If I had a 1 yen coin for every time I had to knock out, Kamui woods to hide, I'd have 2, not much, but it's weird that it happened twice." Izuku joked as a way to cope with the pain. As he chuckled while coughing. He was able to hear a voice coming from his earpiece.

"Dio are you there?" Izuku exhaled before speaking. "Yea, I'm still here Dread-Locks"

"How is the situation? do you need back up!?" Himiko's worried voice got louder.

"Don't worry, I'm in the sewers. I ran away, and I'm guessing Overhaul did the same, the police was on its way."

"Oh, Thank God! But how are you doing!?"

"I'm fine as long as you and the little girl, are fine."

"That's not what I asked"

"*Sigh* I have multiple holes in my left arm, pretty much lost all feeling. My right leg is still bleeding, but it's not as bad as my arm." Izuku kept limping, he groaned in pain every other step.

"*Sight* Why does this happen every time you work with me." Himiko facepalmed, or that is what Izuku imagined

"I don't know, but I call it gravity. Anyways, can you send an SPW car my way, please? I don't think I have much time before I bleed out."

"They are already on their way, get out of the sewer, as soon as you can."

* * *

Once they made it to SPW, Izuku went directly to the clinic. Dr Turchino was able to put Izuku under a more stable condition until Matteo made something good enough to heal him up. Dr. Turchino left the room as soon as she finished to let Himiko in, but Himiko didn't walk in alone, she had a little friend that wanted to say thank you, and sorry to Izuko Midoriya.

"He-hello Mist-mister Izu-Izuku my name is Eri. Thank-thank you for saving me... TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**So I know, I said that everything was better on my end... but work recently changed my schedule, so the only times I'm able to write is between 1 and 2 a.m, its also because I spent too much time playing games with my friends, so it's also partially my fault. but hey I got it done right? I also just started working on the Re:Zero fic, it's a bit tough not going to lie, but I'm going to try it anyway.**

**Soooo, what did you guys think of this ch? I know I'm a bit rusty so please tell me what I need to fix.**

**Also, stand stats will be explained next chapter.**

**I want to thank everyone who is still reading this fic even though it updates, every other year.**

**Well, that's all I have to say, Hasta Luego! and stay safe!**


End file.
